Be Feared, Not Loved
by tommygirl1115
Summary: It's all about fate. Nothing happens by accident. Neither Draco nor Hermione believes that sort of thing, but by the end of their seventh year, they will.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. The plot, however, is mine. I wish I owned Draco, but don't we all? I usually don't put stuff up until I'm finished, but I just wanted to see if anyone thought my new fanfic had potential. Thanks in advance for your reviews.

Prologue:

One is a serpent;

clever, cunning, and sly.

The other is a lioness;

for loyalty she would die.

A drastic difference

of day and night.

Forces of good and evil,

destined to fight.

The serpent is tall,

with an icy blue stare.

Incomparable strength,

challenge if you dare.

With a desolate heart,

that love has never known,

He slithers through the years,

cold and alone.

The lioness is loyal,

steadfast and strong.

With unprecedented intelligence,

she is hardly ever wrong.

Sweet chocolate eyes

and a silky brown mane.

Friendliness and compassion

leaves allies to gain.

What, pray tell,

would the outcome be,

if the serpent and the lioness

would suddenly agree?

Would it be possible,

for them to get along?

Even though they were enemies

for so long?

But what if by fate,

assisted by chance,

they turned the war

into romance?


	2. Fight to the Death

Chapter One:

Fight to the Death

Draco stood completely still. The entire room was silent except for the fierce crackling of the fire. Despite the heat being generated by the flames, the room was deathly cold. Draco could see his own breath. Shivers shook his body as he fought to remain motionless. Every eye in the room was rested upon him. Each glare burned straight through him and his heart raced over a million times a minute. Despite his unbearably uncomfortable conditions, he maintained eye contact with the wizard before him. Standing at six foot five, Lord Voldemort topped Draco by quite a few inches. His eyes were an unforgiving shade of deep purple, almost black. Hatred burned deep within the powerful wizard as he looked upon Draco.

"You have failed, young master Malfoy, to gather the information necessary to complete the process." Draco wasn't sure how to reply to this, so he decided it was best to remain silent. Voldemort eyed him as though he was an irritating mosquito. "You do understand the consequences of this failure, don't you, Draco?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"I'm not sure you do," Voldemort cut him off coldly. "You see, the information that you failed to obtain would have secured my title as the most feared wizard in all of history. I was going to rule the world, Draco. Magic and non-magic. The muggles would have been our slaves. Why have you not brought back the information?" The demand hit a soft spot in Draco. Voldemort would be furious if he knew. He would be furious anyway, but at least without him knowing, she would be safe.

"I could not gain her trust."

"I'm not sure if I made myself clear when I gave you this essential assignment, Draco. I wanted you to get that information by any means necessary. The end justifies the means."

"Our environment prevented me from being able to force her under any spell."

"I am not pleased, Draco. You will be punished." Draco was prepared for the torture. What ever it was, it couldn't be worse than anything he'd already experienced. As usual, he spent a few moments inhaling and exhaling deeply to calm his nerves. But Voldemort did not reach for his wand. He nodded to one of the Death Eaters standing by the door. Draco narrowed his eyebrows, waiting for the Death Eater to return. Voldemort had an odd sort of grin on his face. A shiver passed through Draco, and he had the most disturbing feeling that whatever was about to happen was going to be far worse than death. Draco almost died on the spot when the Death Eater returned, dragging a girl by the arm.

"Let go of me! Let go!" She screamed, struggling hard against the Death Eater's grip. The servant of Voldemort only grinned at her and threw her to the floor at the feet of Voldemort. She remained there on the floor, brushing brown curls out of her face, which was covered in scratches. Thin lines of blood had trickled down her cheeks that were smudged with dirt and ash. Voldemort smiled down at her.

"Welcome, mudblood." Draco fought the instinct to yell at the Dark Lord for calling her such a name. "I assume you know who I am."

"Voldemort?" She whispered in disbelief. She glanced around, her eyes finally resting on Draco. "Draco, what's going on?" Voldemort chuckled, low and sinister. She shrank back as Voldemort reached out to touch her.

"My dear girl, don't you understand what's happening?"

"No. I'm afraid I don't," She replied, still gazing at Draco, who could only look at the floor.

"What does it look like? I'm about to stage a coup d'etat on the Ministry of Magic and take over the magical world."

"No," She whispered, suddenly frightened.

"You have been a principal character in my scheme. Young Draco here was supposed to do this job himself, but I've found him to be incapable." Draco saw the look of heartbreak in her eyes, and guilt ripped through him.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to know your secrets."

"Excuse me? I haven't the slightest idea what you're referring to."

"Don't pretend to be stupid," Voldemort snapped, making her jump. "I've been told that you were chosen as Dumbledore's secret keeper."

"Then you have been misinformed."

"We shall see about that soon enough," Voldemort grinned at her again.

"Excuse me, my Lord, but Le Moyne is in the drawing room," A Death Eater interrupted.

"Le Moyne? What does he want?"

"He brings urgent news from the Ministry." Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously in Draco's direction.

"Tell him we shall be with him shortly."

"Yes, my Lord." The Death Eater left, and the others followed. Voldemort remained behind with Lucius Malfoy and Avery Richmond.

"Malfoy, Richmond, guard the doors. Do not let the boy or the mudblood escape," Voldemort ordered sharply. Lucius and Richmond nodded in response and followed the Dark Lord as he exited the room. When they were alone, Draco turned to face her.

"I'm sorry," He told her immediately. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"You were using me?"

"You don't understand-"

"I think I understand perfectly, Malfoy," She spat. He winced at the hatred in her voice. He started approaching her slowly, as though he was afraid that she'd run away.

"Please, just let me explain."

"What is there left to explain? You were ordered to force me to reveal my secrets to you so you could report back to _him_."

"That's not all."

"There's more? Were you supposed to kill me afterwards, perhaps?"

"Just listen to me!"

"You know what, Malfoy? I can't. I can't bear to listen to you tell me that you're not a person who would do that, because I've heard it from you before. You obviously did not mean it then, so how am I supposed to believe them now?"

"Please," Draco pleaded, near tears. He stopped a few inches away from her. She stared into his eyes with tears in her own. Behind her fear and anger, she stood strong and proud. She was tougher than anyone would imagine. If she played that card, it could very well be Voldemort's downfall.

"I can't believe I ever loved you," She whispered. The words sliced through Draco's heart with the pain of a thousand knives. A lone tear freed itself from his solid blue eyes. The experience was new to him. He could not remember the last time he had cried. He wasn't one to reveal emotions. He had always been stolid, cold. With the release of this first tear, a part of him died, no longer seeing the need to continue on. She turned away from him and stared out the window. It was snowing. The sky was a threatening gray, and the snow was coming down heavily. Draco could see her breath and his own. His mind raced. There wasn't much time left for either of them. Their fates were inevitable. They were both going to be killed. One single thought ran through his mind over and over. _We need to get out._ He scanned the room, searching for something-anything-that could be of use. Neither of them had their wands. The situation was grim. There were two Death Eaters guarding the exit. There was an entire room full of Death Eaters above them. Most importantly, the most powerful wizard the magical world has ever known was present. He would not hesitated to kill them if they tried to escape. But they couldn't just stay there and await death. It's better to die trying, than to die quiet. And who knows? They could theoretically make it.

"We have to get out."

"Excuse me?" She turned around and stared at him.

"We have to get out. Now. Before they come back."

"What do you propose we do, Malfoy? If you come up with any bright ideas-"

"Can't you forget for one second that you hate me and help me figure this out? Look, they're not going to kill you. They need you. You should at least try to get out of here."

"What about you?" She asked, looking down at the floor, pretending not to care.

"I'm going to die either way. I might as well give life a shot. I'm not doing that standing here."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I think we only have one shot," Draco replied, shifting his gaze to the window. She followed his eyes and slowly nodded.

"I've got an idea. This needs to be done very quietly," She looked around, taking note of the room's contents. "We can stack the couch and the chairs against the door incase we're really pressed for time."

"They can just Apparate."

"Not right away. They'll take a few moments to realize what's happening. We're saving seconds only by doing that, so we need to decide if it's even worth it."

"Well, what's the rest of the plan?"

"We can't just break open the window. Someone will hear that. We need the fire poker. It's going to take some time, but we can produce enough small cracks in the glass to remove them piece by piece."

"Okay...let's stack the furniture. It will give us the time to jump out the window if we're not done picking it apart."

"Okay. Let's do that now." As quietly as they could manage, they piled the furniture up against the door. Draco's heart was pounding so loud, he was surprised that Voldemort hadn't popped in by then. "Right...now let's start on the window." She picked up the fire poker and approached the window. Carefully, she tapped it with the tip. Nothing.

"You need to do it a little harder than that."

"Then you do it! I'm too nervous." Draco took the fire poker and stabbed at the glass. A hair-like crack spread on the glass. After several more jabs, the glass was covered in thin cracks.

"Okay...see that triangular piece? Poke it out," She directly. Draco held his breath as he punched out the piece of glass. A blast of cold, winter air flooded through the window. They breathed a sigh of relief in unison. Draco continued to chip away the glass. Soon, there was a hole in the window large enough for them to squeeze out.

"I'm just going to get that jagged piece up there," Draco told her, pointing at a dangerous looking shard of glass.

"Don't!" She exclaimed, as he jabbed at it. A huge sheet of glass fell and shattered on the floor with a deafening crash. Without pausing to think, Draco jumped out of the window and dragged her outside. She cried out suddenly, but Draco ignored it. His feet crunched in the snow as he ran, holding onto her hand.

"They can follow our footprints!" She exclaimed, her voice almost completely disappearing in the wind. They stopped and looked behind them. The heavy snow was covering up their tracks in seconds.

"Come on! Keep running!" Draco shouted, dragging her into a grove of pine trees.

"But-"

"Come on!"

"Stop!" She exclaimed, breathlessly. Draco stopped running and turned to her, impatient.

"We have to keep moving. What's wrong?" She pulled her hand from her stomach and Draco paled to see it covered in blood. "When did that happen?"

"On the way out the window. A piece of glass caught and sliced me from the chest down." The deep incision ran between her breasts and ended right above her navel. Blood was rushing out of the wound, and she couldn't keep pressure on the entire slice. Draco looked at the snow, which was being stained red.

"At least they can't chase us for long. Soon the Aurors will be showing up."

"That's what the urgent message was?"

"Not really. He was just infiltrating and informing back to Dumbledore, who was going to show up with reinforcements after a few minutes."

"Okay...we need to get you some help."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. If that cut splits any further, you're really going to be in trouble."

"But we can't go back there. If the fighting is still going on, or if the Aurors haven't gotten there yet, they can still kill us."

"You still need help. You at least need a jacket. You look freezing."

"You're not going back, are you?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do! Don't go! If they catch you, they'll kill you!"

"It's a risk I have to take. Just stay under this pine tree, try to put as much pressure on the wound as you can, and I'll be right back."

"But-"

"I'm going back," Draco stated firmly. Then he started back towards the house. He could barely see it through the snow. He crept slowly as he neared the window. There were shouts and crashes coming from inside. Draco could only assume that there was a war waging in there. Realizing that there would be no one guarding the front doors, he hurried around to the other side. Once inside, he dug through the coat closet and found a heavy cloak. Then he hurried to the bathroom and was confused as to what he should take. Finally, he dumped all of the emergency medical products into a bag and hurried out. As he hurried back to the pine grove, he noticed a pair of footprints heading in the same direction. He squinted and saw a tiny, almost invisible black figure entering the grove. Draco cursed and broke into a run. When Draco got to the pine tree where he had left her, he stopped short. She was lying on the ground, blood spilling onto the snow. Her face almost matched the snow in shade, and her lips were blue with the cold. Standing to her left, was Lord Voldemort. He had a sadistic grin on his evil face.

"Brave attempt, Draco. You've displayed remarkable courage, but it was in vain." Draco wasn't looking at the Dark Lord. His eyes were glued to the girl dying in the snow. Whether blood loss or the bitter cold would take her was anyone's guess. His heart ached painfully. It was all his fault that she was even here right now. She could very well be relaxing in front of a cozy fire somewhere.

"Now, mudblood. It is time for you to reveal to me the secrets you've been keeping," Voldemort turned to her. She didn't look frightened, or at all perplexed. It was as though she knew she was inevitably going to die.

"You'll have to kill me first," She whispered.

"I intend to kill you, but you first must give me what I want. I suppose the arrival of the Aurors was your doing?"

"Your downfall will be that you underestimate people."

"Silence, mudblood. Reveal your secrets to me and I will spare Draco's life." Her head lifted slightly at this and she stared at Draco.

"Don't do it. He's lying," Draco shouted. Voldemort turned his sinister gaze to Draco.

"Then perhaps she'd like to see you die now. Maybe that will make her see reason."

"Don't do it. Whatever happens, don't tell him anything," Draco told her. She nodded, her lower lip trembling. Voldemort reached for his wand.

"Very well then. Crucio." Agonizing pain shot through every inch of Draco. He knew well enough to not cry out for mercy. It would only make Voldemort torture him longer. The pain went on for what seemed like hours. When it finally subsided, Draco was lying in the snow, sweating profusely.

"Stop hurting him!" She was screaming. Voldemort turned to her and smiled.

"Perhaps we can come to some sort of accord, then?"

"No! Don't-" Draco choked out.

"You won't kill him?" She asked, carefully. Voldemort's eyes glinted with a malicious laugh.

"I won't kill him." Draco pulled himself up from the ground and rushed at Voldemort. He hit him with all the force he could muster, and the pair fell into the snow. Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and landed twenty feet away. Draco lunged for it, but Voldemort yanked him back and punched him in the stomach.

"Get the wand!" Draco shouted. Already weakened by the loss of blood, she could barely drag herself across the snow. When she couldn't move any further, she reached out. Her fingertips were just grazing the end of the wand. As she was about to close her fingers around it, Voldemort's hand closed around the wand. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

"Avada Kedrava!" A voice bellowed, but it was not Voldemort's. Nor was it Draco's. She opened her eyes. Voldemort fell into the snow, face first, stiff as a board. Harry Potter was at the edge of the pine grove, wand extended.

"Go get help, Potter!" Draco shouted. Harry froze, staring at the scene before him. "Go now!" Draco barked. Harry slipped as he turned around quickly, but he started bolting off towards the house. Draco crawled through the snow over to a very pale Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered. It was all he could think to say, even though he understood that sorry wasn't quite enough. She managed a weak smile and lifted her hand to brush hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"I understand why you didn't."

"I didn't mean what I said...about not knowing how I ever loved you." A tear slid down Draco's face, and she brushed it away gently. "I do love you, Draco Malfoy." Draco carefully lifted her head and hugged it to his chest.

"You're going to make it, Hermione. You're going to get through this. And when this is all over, you're going to marry me. And we'll raise beautiful children who are just as wonderful as their mother." Hermione smiled at the thought. A darkness began to cloud her mind. As the black began to stretch over her, memories began playing like a film strip. Memories of the past six months. Right from the first day of her seventh year at Hogwarts until yesterday. Each memory more vivid and wonderful than the last. If she was about to die, then she wouldn't rather be in anyone else's arms.

Will she live? It's certainly not looking good. But you won't find out for sure unless you stick around until the last chapter. :-D sorry guys.


	3. September

Chapter Two:

September

Hermione could not stop fiddling with the Head Girl badge displayed proudly on her robes. It was her own medal of accomplishment. An honor she had had her sights set on for six years. Now that she had finally achieved it, she was beyond ecstatic.

"Wow, Hermione! That's great. So Harry, how about those Chudley Cannons?" Ron had muttered.

"They had a decent season this year, I must say." Harry replied. Hermione rolled her eyes. Why didn't she have friends that would fully appreciate her academic triumphs. _Oh well...can't win them all._ She thought, rummaging through her book bag. She emerged with a romance novel and proceeded to immerse herself in literature. The mindless Quidditch debate Harry and Ron were having was soon a distant chatter. It took something extremely sudden and loud to disturb her reading. Like the compartment door slamming open. Hermione looked up, annoyed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded impatiently. The blonde Slytherin looked over the young woman he could barely recognize. Hermione had worked tirelessly over the summer to concoct a potion that would keep her hair from frizzing up. By August third, she had discovered the mixture. Her brown hair fell neatly to her shoulders, shiny and sleek. Also, jogging every morning assisted her in maintaining an envious figure.

"That's a long list, Granger."

"Then what is it that you want from us?" Hermione specified, growing increasingly agitated. His eyes came to rest on the Head Girl badge pinned proudly to Hermione's robes.

"_You're_ Head Girl?" He spat in an incredulous tone. Hermione smirked at him.

"That's what my badge says."

"Mine says something like that. 'Draco Malfoy, Head Boy'," He said, pointing out his own badge. It was Hermione's turn to be completely shocked.

"You? Head Boy? There must be some sort of mistake!" She exclaimed, not wanting to believe him. Then she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're lying to me, aren't you? That's a fake badge, isn't it?" Draco chuckled a low, evil laugh.

"Silly, mudblood. Read it and weep." He handed her an envelope with the Hogwarts seal addressed to him. Hermione's heart sank into her stomach as she understood that he wasn't lying. At his mudblood comment, Harry and Ron had both jumped out of their seats.

"What did we tell you about calling Hermione that word?" Ron demanded, his fists shaking.

"What are you going to do about, Weasel? Use that pathetic excuse for a wand to attack me? Where did you find that thing? In a dumpster? What's the matter? Couldn't afford a new wand?" Draco taunted. Ron was turning beat red with intense hatred. He started to rush at the Slytherin, but Harry held him back.

"Hermione, help me!" Harry groaned, struggling to keep Ron from tearing Draco limb from limb. But Hermione had had it with Draco's arrogance. She sighed.

"Just let him go, Harry. If he kills Malfoy, then the world will be a better place." Draco glared harshly at her.

"You don't mean that, Granger. I know you."

"No you bloody don't!" Hermione exclaimed, rising to her feet.

"I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't want anyone dead. Even me." Hermione shifted her gaze to the floor. He was right, and they both knew it. But it was important that he never gained an inch. So Hermione lifted her eyes and stared straight into Draco's blue ones.

"Are you willing to bet on that?" She asked in a dangerous whisper. She fought to keep her eyes stoic so she would appear more threatening. It seemed to work. He only gave her one last glare before leaving the compartment. Harry finally let go of the thrashing Ron, who stuck his head out of the compartment and shouted something blasphemous after Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, must you always be so hot headed? Malfoy could really hurt you," Hermione scolded him. Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Hurt me? That daddy's boy couldn't hurt a fly!" Ron raged on. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron was too set in his ways (A/N: like old people). Harry shrugged at her, giving her credit for at least trying. Ron was still complaining about Draco when Hermione decided to get some fresh air. She left the compartment and headed for the back of the train. Standing out on the tiny platform, she almost felt nervous that if the train stopped suddenly, she'd be propelled forward onto the tracks. It was this same element of danger that made her want to stay there. It was an alluring rush of adrenaline. The rhythmic clickety-clack of the wheels underneath was soothing. Some of her nervous thoughts about the upcoming year melted into nothing. The door creaked open. Hermione whipped around quickly, causing her to lose her balance. The tall blonde reached out to grab and steady her. When she was upright and her heart rate had normalized, she opened her mouth to thank the man who had saved her. Their gazes clashed and Hermione suddenly could not find the words.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Draco demanded.

"What are _you_ doing out here?"

"I saw someone out here. I thought that perhaps they should know that this is dangerous. Of course, if I had known that it was you, I wouldn't have bothered," He sneered at her.

"I know you, too, Malfoy. I know that you would have still come out here if you knew it was me." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"So certain?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes, Granger, you can be so stupidly naive." He shook his head at her, then went back inside the train. Hermione paused for a moment, trying to decipher what he meant by that. Deciding that she didn't really care, she followed him inside. Back in the compartment, Ron was sleeping and snoring loudly. Harry was staring out the window. When Hermione came back in, he looked at her and smiled.

"Finally. I was wondering how long I'd have to bear Ron's snoring by myself."

"At least he's not complaining about Malfoy anymore," Hermione pointed out. Harry rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"Can we not talk about that? I can still hear him cursing." Hermione laughed, and Harry joined in. This jolted Ron out of his slumber. He lifted his head and looked somnolently at his friends.

"What's going on? What did I miss?"

"Malfoy came in here, and Hermione put him in a dress," Harry replied, winking at Hermione. Ron sat bolt upright with his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Are you bloody kidding, mate? I missed _that_?" He jumped up and poked his head out of the compartment, as though hoping he would be able to catch a glimpse of Draco in a frilly pink dress. Harry and Hermione fell into another laughing fit as Ron slumped down in his seat.

"We were just kidding, Ron. I didn't put Malfoy in a dress," Hermione told him, wiping her eyes. Ron looked confused at first, then upset.

"Come on, guys! Now you both owe me something."

"Like what?"

"Well...next time Malfoy bothers us, Hermione, you have to put him in a dress," Ron declared, not sounding so depressed anymore. In fact, the sheer thought of future revenge put him in a frighteningly good mood. Hermione rolled her eyes, but agreed. Soon, the Hogwarts Express began losing speed. With a muddled combination of excitement and anxiety, Hermione stepped off of the train and joined the masses of people waiting for carriages. Hermione turned around to say something to Harry, but neither Harry, nor Ron was in sight. Standing on her tiptoes, she panned the crowds for her best friends. Unfortunately, she had no luck. Reluctantly, she got into the nearest carriage, not realizing that it was already occupied.

"Granger?"

"Malfoy? Guess I'll be leaving now." Hermione grumbled, moving towards the door. As she reached for it, it snapped shut, and the carriage jolted forward. She was propelled into Draco's lap. A shockingly delightful spicy scent reached her nose, and she hadn't expected Draco Malfoy to smell so good. They were only in contact for a few moments. Quickly, Draco had pushed her off, and Hermione had flung herself down on the other seat. They both proceeded to act like it had never even happened.

"Where are Potty and Weasel? Run off to save the day, I suppose?" Draco asked, sarcastically. It was too dark for him to see the evil look Hermione was giving him.

"I lost them in the crowd."

"Of course you did. I think you just wanted to be alone with yours truly."

"Are you daft? Why in the world would I want to be alone with you?" Hermione exclaimed defensively.

"Where should I start? There's the fact that I'm devilishly charming. I'm handsome. I'm brilliant-"

"You're arrogant. You're self absorbed. You're an overall bastard, do you need me to continue?" Hermione asked. Draco chuckled wryly.

"Go ahead and deny the truth, Granger. You're only hurting yourself." Hermione decided that it wasn't worth it to argue with him. He was always going to think that he was right, and there was nothing she could do or say to change that.

"Right. So what are you doing in here alone if you're so charming, handsome, and brilliant?" There was a silence. Draco averted his eyes to the dark Hogwarts grounds.

"Someone with such stature deserves their own carriage."

"Of course. How foolish of me," Hermione muttered. They continued the rest of the ride in complete silence. When their carriage came to a halt, both students moved for the door. Two hands reached for the door handle, they both stared each other down.

"Excuse me, Granger. Beauty before bitch." He shoved her aside and jumped out of the carriage. Hermione seethed with anger. Unlike Ron, she managed to contain her fury. Stepping into the entrance hall of Hogwarts made her forget all of her dark thoughts towards Draco Malfoy. The warmth of coming home again calmed her down. She went into the Great Hall and made her way towards the Gryffindor table. She spotted Ginny, and went over to the freckle faced red head.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed when she noticed her.

"Hey, Ginny!" The two girls hugged in greeting. When they pulled away, Ginny ran her fingers through Hermione's hair.

"What did you do with your hair? It looks fantastic!" She gushed. Hermione smiled and sat down with Ginny, explaining the lengthy process it took to make the de-frizzing potion. By the time she had finished, Harry and Ron had arrived and sat down next to them.

"Hermione, what happened to you? One minute you were right next to us, then suddenly you were gone."

"The same thing happened to me, Harry. I got in an empty carriage when I couldn't find you two." Hermione lied. They both shrugged it off and started involving Seamus and Dean in their Quidditch related conversation. Ginny rolled her eyes at them.

"Boys," She muttered.

"Tell me about it," Hermione agreed. Involuntarily, her eyes scanned the Slytherin table. They came to rest on Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson appeared to be having an animated conversation with herself, but Hermione assumed that Draco was just not paying attention to her. He had a different look in his eyes as he stared off into space. As Hermione watched him for a longer moment, she identified the unknown expression in his eyes as loneliness. Hermione found it confusing. He was the center of the Slytherin society. Everyone in that house looked up to him like he was their god. Even the seventh years regarded him with a high level of respect. If Hermione had to guess, she would say that even though he was the most hated in Hogwarts, he was probably the most respected. And if this were true, he shouldn't be so lonely. It puzzled Hermione, but soon she concentrated more on what Harry was talking to her about. After the feast, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked up to the Gryffindor tower. "Miss Granger! Could I have a word?" Professor McGonagall called as Hermione was about to step into the common room.

"I'll be right back, guys," Hermione told her friends. She hung back and approached McGonagall. "What is it, professor?"

"First of all, I wanted to congratulate you in person on achieving the position of Head Girl. I know you will do exceedingly well."

"Thank you, professor. It is an honor."

"Secondly, there is a special Head Girl and Boy common room for studying purposes. I'd like to show you where it is located so if you wanted a quiet place to study, you can use the room."

"Certainly, professor." Hermione followed McGonagall through the corridors and up several staircases. They were in an area of Hogwarts that Hermione was unfamiliar with. Finally, McGonagall paused in front of a portrait of a stately looking unicorn.

"This is Ferris," Professor McGonagall said, nodding to the unicorn. "Ferris, this is Hermione Granger. This year's Head Girl." The unicorn eyed Hermione and bowed his head.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hermione Granger. The password is dragon tears." Hermione nodded.

"Well, good-night, Ferris. You better get some sleep as well, Miss Granger. First day of classes tomorrow," McGonagall reminded her, as though she could forget. Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor tower. She committed the route to the Head common room to memory, as well as the password. When she reached the girl's dormitory, she collapsed onto a bed and closed her eyes. She was dreaming in moments.

Draco stared out the windows, tuning out old Professor Binns. Draco wasn't in the mood to listen to the droning git. _When is this loony going to retire?_ He wondered, glancing at the pathetic professor. Looking around the classroom, no one was paying a shred of attention to what was being said. Except for Hermione. She was scribbling notes furiously, hanging on every single word. She had black ink spatter on her face. Draco smirked. She probably didn't even realize it. Professor Binns asked a question, and Hermione's hand shot up into the air.

"You've answered quite a few questions, today, Miss Granger. Perhaps we should let someone else answer this one." Draco almost laughed out loud at the expression of disappointment on Hermione's face. She was absolutely crushed. Binns picked on Seamus Finnigan, who obviously had no idea what was going on. Draco got a kick out of listening to Seamus rambling on about everything but what Binns was asking for. The class ended, saving Finnigan's ass. Draco gathered his books and walked over to Hermione's desk.

"How do you do it, Granger?" She glanced up at him, puzzled.

"How do I do what?"

"How do you stay awake? And furthermore, how do you find anything remotely interesting to take notes on?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"That's how I stay awake, you nitwit. Taking notes keeps me focused. You should try it sometime," She added as she started to walk away. Draco frowned. If she wasn't such a bitch, she would be incredibly sexy. Heading down to the dungeons for Potions, Draco grew less depressed with himself. Potions seemed to cheer him up. Especially when he had Potions with the Gryffindors. Snape was just the person to make Draco's day by humiliating Potter or Weasley in front of the entire class. Of course, it was also the class of misfortune. Often, Snape paired them up randomly. More than twice a semester, Draco had been paired up with Hermione. Then Draco loathed Potions and Professor Snape. Sitting down in the back of the room, Draco ignored Pansy, who attempted to flirt with him before class started.

"I'm assigning you partners for a written report on the importance of a particular element in a specific potion. The essay should be no shorter than three rolls of parchment. You will also be required to concoct the potion your report is on." Draco rolled his eyes. He felt an overwhelming sense of doom. It was inevitable. He was going to be paired up with Hermione Granger. She seemed to share his feeling of dread, because she shot him a look over her shoulder. Sure enough, Snape announced that the two Heads would be working together. Sighing, Draco waited for Hermione to come to his desk. She slammed her books down on the desk and sat down.

"We've done this before without killing each other, so I'd like to get this over with," She muttered.

"I agree," Draco concurred. "That's why I vote that you do the essay and I'll make the potion." Hermione turned her head to glare at him so quickly, Draco expected it to snap off.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"So I've heard."

"Malfoy, there is no way I'm doing that entire essay by myself. Concocting a potion is a million times easier than writing an essay."

"Precisely."

"Malfoy...either we both work on the essay together, or I will make your life a living hell for as long as you live."

"Ooh that sounds threatening, Granger, especially since my life is already a living hell."

"Just help me do some research, Malfoy. I'm not asking for the bloody moon."

"All right, fine. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Meet me in the Head common room tonight and we'll work on it then," Draco told her, leaning back in his chair.

"We can start now."

"No, you can start now if you really want to. I really want to relax. So if you'll do me a favor and shut up," He stared into her eyes solemnly, "it would be immensely appreciated." Hermione looked as though she wanted nothing more than to tackle him to the ground right then and there. But Draco knew she wasn't like Weasley. She'd hold out. He spent the rest of the class lounging around, while Hermione appeared to be working on Astronomy homework. When class was over, Draco picked up his books and poked Hermione in the ribs. She squealed loudly and glared at him.

"Is someone a little ticklish?" He grinned maliciously. "Anyway, I'll see you tonight, Granger. Eight o'clock sharp; don't be late." He left the dungeons with a slight smile on his face. Hermione was too much fun to mess with.

They're off to a rocky start as it is. I hope you like it so far.


	4. Twentyfour

Chapter Three:

Twenty-Four

Hermione sat down on the couch that was situated in front of a blazing fire. The Head's common room was beautifully decorated with rich fabrics and expensive furniture. A long oak table with large cushioned chairs sat right square in the middle. An entire library of books on every subject taught at Hogwarts was against one wall. Against the other was a tall stone fireplace. Hermione glanced at the grandfather clock and rolled her eyes. _Figures he'd be late._ Granted, it was only five after. The portrait door swung open, startling Hermione.

"You're late," She pointed at the clock. Draco looked at it and rolled his eyes.

"Five minutes. You're too damn uptight," He informed her, dropping his books onto the table. Hermione had already stacked her books neatly, organized by size.

"Let's get started, Malfoy. I already pulled some books out of the library that have to do with pixie dust and the Aphrodisiac potion."

"That's wonderful, Granger. Why don't you flip through those, take notes, write an outline for the essay, and I'll do the rest."

"If you really think that I'm going to do all of that work by myself, then you are even more delusional than I originally thought," Hermione stared at him incredulously. Draco grinned and put his feet up on the table.

"Call me what you want, just do it while you're working, okay?"

"No, not okay! You, Draco Malfoy, are the most arrogant prat I have ever had the misfortune to know!"

"Do you really mean that, Granger? You are so sweet."

"Furthermore! You are the most pathetic human being on the planet. If you have to put other people down to make you seem wonderful, then you're even lower than hippogriff shit!" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Easy there, Granger."

"I'm not finished, Malfoy! You're not as good as you say you are! You just make sure people are afraid to think differently about you. Harry kicks your ass in Quidditch every single match, and that's not because he has a scar on his forehead. I kick your ass in every academic subject, and that's not because I'm a muggle born witch!"

"You know what, Granger? I didn't think it was possible, but I hate you even more right now."

"Does it look like I care what you think about me?"

"In fact," Draco continued as though he didn't hear her. "I might go as far to say that you are the most annoying person I have ever been forced to deal with. Always flaunting your intelligence, god it makes me sick. And no one would even know your name if you didn't hang around Potter."

"Just what do you mean by that, you self-absorbed pig?"

"Exactly what you think it means, bitch!"

"Oh you're asking for it, Malfoy. You're messing with the smartest witch in Hogwarts."

"Yes, I'm definitely scared now. Especially since the smartest witch in Hogwarts is a damn mudblood. What does that say about the rest of the witches in this school?"

"That they spend all of their time in your bed?"

"And don't you wish you could be one of them?"

"Ha! I wouldn't waste my time."

"I hardly imagine that any of them are wasting their time. I happen to be gifted in that particular arena."

"Yeah, I guess since you're shutting up the entire time, they don't have the opportunity to figure out what a complete ass hole you are!"

"At least I have a little action in my life. The only action you've had is being forced to hold hands with Crabbe that day in Potions."

"An occurrence I'd much rather forget, Malfoy, but nonetheless, I'd rather be a prude than a whore."

"That's laughable, Granger. You couldn't be a whore if you tried."

"I don't want to try."

"Well good. You wouldn't get many customers looking like that." Hermione's face flushed a deep crimson.

"If you stopped to talk to your whores before you just throw them onto a bed, then you wouldn't get many customers either."

"Poor, naive, little Granger. You don't understand. Whores aren't looking for conversation. They're looking for some good sex. I happen give out some good sex."

"I'd have better sex with a broom."

"Now what a sight that would be. I think I would pay to see that."

"You're despicable."

"Well you're a bitch, so we're square."

"No, we're not. I'm not finished with you, Malfoy."

"Then you'd better start working on some come backs, because yours are lacking."

"Bite me, Malfoy." Draco raised his eyebrows and licked his lips.

"With pleasure."

"Don't ever look at me like that again, you fucking prick!"

"Calm down, Granger, you're starting to piss me off."

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm not among your whores or your house elves. Never order me around again!"

"Quit being such a bitch, and I won't have to order you around!" Draco was fuming. Arguing with Hermione was the one thing that irritated him more than everything else. Both of them were on their feet with their wands out. Draco was the first to send a curse her way. She repelled it quickly and spit out a curse of her own. Draco also repelled it.

"This is stupid, Granger. We could kill each other," Draco held up his hands. Hermione still looked like steam should be coming out of her ears, but she nodded and lowered her wand. Draco took advantage of the situation and shouted another curse, giving Hermione ugly bat wings. He was so busy smirking at her appearance, he barely had time to think before she had given him an uncontrollable sneezing fit. While he was constantly sneezing, Hermione got rid of the unsightly bat wings. When Draco had recovered, he hit her with the Tickling curse. She collapsed onto the couch, giggling and gasping for air. She managed to mutter another curse between heaving breaths. A giant sticky orb flew towards Draco. He dove under the table to avoid it. If the orb caught him, it would fuse itself to the wall, and he'd be stuck there until the stickiness wore off. Twenty-four hours later. The orb kept barreling forwards and came in contact with the wall. Draco looked at it and froze. He scampered out from under the table and rushed towards the sticky orb. He reached out to touch it.

"NO! Don't touch it!" Hermione shouted. Draco froze, his hand centimeters away from the blue goop. The orb had plastered and fused itself right over the door. Hermione rushed over to it and surveyed the situation hopelessly. Then she turned to Draco.

"Malfoy, you IDIOT!"

"How is this my fault? You cast the goddamn curse!"

"You started it by telling me that I had to do all of the work."

"If I recall correctly, and I do, you were the one who decided to go on a 'let's-see-how-long-it-takes-to-piss-Draco-off spree!" Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked back to the couch.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is. What matters is the fact that we are stuck in here...together, until eight o'clock tomorrow night."

"Shit...that means we're missing classes tomorrow," Draco brought up this point purposely so he could see Hermione's reaction. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in horror.

"Oh my _god_ you're right! What am I going to do? I need to get the notes and homework from other people! But no one takes the notes I want!"

"You mean no one else writes down every single lecture word for word?" Draco asked, sardonically. Hermione shot him a warning glare.

"If we're going to be in here together for twenty-four hours, I suggest you stop being an ass."

"Why? Are you going to destroy **all** hope of getting out next time?"

"Very funny, Malfoy. You slay me," Hermione muttered sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch next to her. Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye, preparing for any sort of defensive maneuver incase he tried to curse her again. Finally, he chuckled.

"Why are you so tense?" He asked.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. As soon as I sat down, you got extremely tense."

"Maybe because you tried to curse me into oblivion five minutes ago," Hermione explained in a voice of strained calm. Draco chuckled again.

"You take things so personally, Granger. It's not like I'm going to try to curse you every chance I get just because we had a war five minutes ago."

"Why not?"

"It's stupid. Besides, I just got all my anger out by having that silly battle."

"So you're not pissed off at me?"

"Let's not suggest miracles, Granger, but I can certainly tolerate you now." Hermione was very confused, and decided that it was better if she didn't press the matter. They lapsed into silence and just stared at the fire for about ten minutes. Then Draco sighed.

"Is this really how we're going to spend our time? Just sitting here, staring into the fire?"

"Why not? At least we're getting along."

"I'll bet we could get along having a conversation."

"Ha. I doubt that."

"So, seriously, then. I'll bet you my hardcover special edition version of Hogwarts: A History that we can have a pleasant conversation at some point during the next twenty-four hours."

"You really are delusional."

"The rules are, you can't sabotage the deal by trying to make conversations fail. After all, would you rather have a conversation, or engage in another battle to the death that might trap us in here for an eternity? And if I win, then you have to answer one question."

"What kind of question?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Whatever I happen to come up with. Just one." Hermione slowly processed the thought. Chances were slim that they would actually converse in a positive manner. She had the better chance of winning. And she had always wanted the special edition of Hogwarts: A History. Even if she did lose, it was one question. How horrifying could that be? After mulling it over, Hermione held out her hand.

"Deal. You're on, Malfoy." Draco shook her hand, grinning.

"Ready to lose?" He asked. Hermione shook her head at him and curled up on the couch. Draco decided that it would be a good idea to let silence take over for a little longer. Fifteen minutes later, he was ready to engage in friendly conversation.

"So, Granger...had any gentlemen callers?"

"Excuse me?"

"Had any boyfriends?" Draco clarified. Hermione shot him a look.

"I knew what you meant."

"Good. So then answer my question."

"Do I have to?"

"No, but I don't see the harm." Hermione paused for a moment to realize that he was right. There was no harm in her answering his question.

"A few."

"How long did they last?"

"Not long. It was usually like muggle boys over the summers."

"Muggle boys? You can do better than that."

"If you're suggesting that muggle boys are inferior to wizards, then you had better get a reality check. Muggle boys are just as decent as wizards, if not more. The muggle race is very similar to the magical community. There are the nice boys who respect a girl, but there are those who are arrogant jerks. Like you."

"Thanks for the lecture, Granger."

"You should honestly work on your people skills. You're not going to be very popular in the work area."

"What if I want to work alone?"

"Why do you enjoy solitude so much? It's definitely not healthy."

"It's easier than working with people."

'Why would you say that?"

"When you're working with people, you have to worry about who is the leader, and who is doing what they're supposed to be doing. You have to worry about whether everyone likes you or not, or whether you're going to let the entire group down by not doing something right."

"What's the appeal of working alone?"

"You get to be your own boss. You don't have to worry about anyone but yourself. If you screw something up, then you're only hurting yourself. It's just easier."

"But then how will you meet her?"

"Meet who?"

"The future Mrs. Draco Malfoy?"

"Who said there was going to be a future Mrs. Draco Malfoy?"

"No one, but you're not going to spend your entire life alone, are you?"

"The idea is alluring, but I know I'm eventually going to have to interact with people."

"You're not going to be one of those people who seclude themselves in the middle of a forest and have no contact with anyone, are you?"

"I'm not that extreme. I just don't like being around people much."

"Is there any particular reason for that?"

"Not really. I guess I just don't trust anyone."

"Did a relationship go bad or something?"

"How did you suddenly think about my past relationships?"

"Usually loss of trust comes from a relationship that went sour. Did something like that happen?"

"No. My dad used to lie to a lot of people. He used to lie right to their faces while looking them straight in the eyes. Then he would betray them, usually kill them, and he would feel no guilt about it whatsoever. I was always some what nervous that he would do something like that to me."

"That's awful."

"Yeah...well, how about you, Granger? How did your past relationships go?"

"I already told you-"

"No, I mean like how far did you go?"

"What?" Draco groaned.

"Come on, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No...I just think this is an extremely personal topic and you're the last person I would talk to about that sort of thing." Draco laughed and sprawled himself on the couch, leaving Hermione little room to get comfortable herself.

"First of all, I'd like to say that if I had the choice, you'd be the last person I'd talk to on this personal level. But secondly, I'd also like to say that this is no ordinary night. How often do you get trapped in a room with your worst enemy?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Are you saying that we're here because of fate?"

"It could be. I'm also saying that perhaps this happened to us so that we can settle our differences in twenty-four hours and bridge the rift in our relationship."

"It makes sense, Malfoy, it truly does. But only if you believe in that sort of thing."

"And I take it that you don't?"

"Never have. That's why I don't get along too well with Professor Trelawney and that ridiculous Divination crap," Hermione spat out the last few words, making Draco laugh again. Hermione looked up into his eyes when he laughed. He wasn't laughing at her. Nor was he laughing at the expense of anyone else. He was simply...laughing. Like a normal guy. In that moment when she realized this, she barely perceived that she was looking at Draco Malfoy. Upon looking into his eyes, she noticed that the traces of loneliness were gone and replaced with contentment. It seemed odd that their situation could bring upon contentment. Then looking inside of herself, she found that she was no longer distressed either. In fact, she was completely at peace. It was as though they had both chosen to be there instead of forced to be there.

"You never answered my question, Granger," Draco pointed out impatiently.

"I'm not sure I want to."

"Come on, freckle face, nothing leaves this room."

"You swear?" Hermione demanded. Draco raised his right hand.

"I swear on my own life and yours," He declared solemnly.

"All right, then. Just kissing."

"That's all? That's bloody all?" Draco exclaimed, loudly. Hermione laughed.

"Were you expecting me to be a whore?"

"I guess not, but I was expecting a bit more than just kissing."

"Then I suppose I'm not the girl you expected me to be."

"I suppose not."

ðððððððððð

"Tell me about your childhood, Granger. Unless of course it wasn't a good one," Draco amended. Hermione shook her head.

"I didn't have a bad childhood. I don't remember much of it though."

"Come on! Hit me with all the sappy memories that will make me want to throw up," Draco pleaded. Hermione laughed.

"I don't know where you want me to start."

"You could start with your birthday."

"May fourteenth."

"I'm a February third person, myself."

"Born cold, always cold then?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not that cold hearted, am I?"

"Absolutely." He stared her directly in the eyes with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry then." Hermione thought he was being an ass again, but as she continued to stare into his eyes, she was surprised at the true sincerity. They remained in silence for a few long moments before Hermione spoke.

"You're not the person you pretend to be, are you?"

"No, I'm really not."

"But it's not your fault, right?"

"Not directly."

"Whose fault is it?"

"My father's."

"But he's-he's..."

"I know he's dead. But he's been raising me like this since I was born. That's an extensive period of time to erase," Draco pointed out.

"Yes, you're right. Who does your father want you to be?"

"An apathetic, cold hearted bastard who doesn't feel anything but hatred and pain."

"He wants you to be a Death Eater?"

"Pretty much."

"Who do you want to be?"

"If I could have a carbon copy of anyone's personality, I'd want yours."

"Mine?"

"Of course. Do you realize how many people look up to you? How many people respect you?"

"People respect you, though."

"They all respect me for the wrong reasons. They fear me. They respect me because they feel that if they don't, they'll be in trouble. People choose to respect you because you're perfect."

"Perfect? No one on earth can be absolutely perfect. It's not possible."

"You make it possible. You're just so perfect. You're brilliant. You're friendly. You're loyal. You're-" Draco paused in the middle of his sentence. Hermione watched him, waiting for him to continue, but he just sat there.

"I'm what?"

"Huh?"

"You started to say that I'm something...but then you stopped."

"Oh. Forget I did that. It's dumb."

"But-"

"Please drop it, Granger?" Normally, Hermione would protest, but a certain urgency in his voice made her compassionate towards him. Another silence encompassed the pair.

"What about your childhood, Malfoy?" A flash of pain passed quickly through his eyes.

"It was not a happy one."

"I'm sorry...do you want to talk about it?"

"I've never told anyone about it before. Actually, I've never really been with people I felt would understand." Hermione nodded. Draco looked at the girl sitting a few inches away on the couch. She was staring at him with warm brown eyes. They melted right through his icy exterior and somehow made him feel comfortable. Her skinny legs were tucked underneath her and her fingers were playing with a silver ring that had been on her left hand. Her hair was framing her petite face, accentuating her high cheekbones. Draco could describe her only as beautiful. Beautifully perfect. Perfectly amazing.

"I want to tell you about it," Draco finally said. Hermione gave him an uneasy glance.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me anything at all-"

"I want to tell you," Draco stated firmly. Hermione fell silent and nodded. Draco took a deep breath and prepared to speak. "It started when I was five I think. My father used to go away for days at a time. When he was gone, my mother was very sullen. She kept to herself and ignored me completely. When my father came home, he would have this strange smile. I always used to think that he was happy to be home. Anyway, he would keep smiling like that for the rest of the day, maybe even two or three days. After his good mood wore off, he became easily irritated. One exceptionally loud chew at the dinner table would send him into a fit of rage. Then he would go out for another week or so, and he would come back in a good mood."

"As I got older, I started to realize that my father wasn't smiling because he was happy to be home. Even though I knew this, I couldn't figure out a reason as to why he would be smiling in such a way. Let me tell you, Malfoy Manor is not a cheery place. It's one of the dankest, most desolate places I have ever been to. And I have been to some horrible areas. In fact, as I think about it now, my childhood could have been drastically improved if I had just been raised in a more positive environment. I'm straying from my point. So anyway, three days after my father had come back from where ever he had gone, he was happier than ever. I didn't question him. That would have been foolish on my part. What I ended up doing was even more ridiculously moronic. I heard him telling a house elf that the drawing room was to be prepared for later. I decided that I wanted to find out what was making my father so happy." Draco paused here for a moment. The memories flooding through his mind were vividly horrendous and terrifying. Hermione watched the fear in his eyes, and instinctively touched his hand. Shocked at first, Draco almost jumped off the couch. Then, realizing that it was a comfort gesture, he seized the opportunity to take her hand. Initially, they both shared confusion with how comfortable they felt holding hands. Then Draco decided to continue. The sooner he got his story out, the better.

"My father had purchased an invisibility cloak. They're extremely rare and all, but money buys everything. So I took the cloak and hid in the drawing room until my father entered. Three more men entered, and I recognized them as men from my father's business. I had yet to learn that these men were all Death Eaters. My father cleared his throat and three burly men brought in a stunned family. There was a father, a mother, and a little girl, no older than five. When the room was secure, my father removed the stunning curse."

"Well, well, well. James Wakefield. I have been waiting for the day when I could have you in my home," Lucius sneered at the man.

"If it's me you're looking for, Lucius, then release my family. They have done nothing."

"Really? I was under the impression that your family knew that you were an Auror."

"Lucius, they are muggles. They know nothing," Wakefield pleaded. A sick, twisted smile crossed Lucius Malfoy's face. He approached them slowly, menacingly.

"You married a muggle, Wakefield? I must say, I am disappointed," Lucius drawled. Then he turned on the little girl. "And you have a daughter. How precious. What's her name?" The little girl stared up at Lucius with bright blue eyes swimming with tears. She was frightened out of her mind.

"Sarah," Wakefield replied reluctantly. Lucius lowered himself to look Sarah directly in the eyes.

"Hello, Sarah. Did you know your daddy has magical powers?"

"Get away from her, Lucius!" Wakefield demanded, starting towards Lucius. One of the three burly men intervened and held Wakefield back. Mrs. Wakefield appeared to be frozen to the spot. Sarah backed away from Lucius and ran into her mother's arms, crying softly.

"So, James, how's the Auror business going?"

"If you must know Lucius, you're going to make a nice addition to the several Death Eaters I have just sentenced to Azkaban." Lucius chuckled in a low, harsh tone. The hairs on the back of Draco's neck stood on end and a shiver slid down his spine.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go?"

"I don't care if you keep me, Lucius, but let my family go. My wife has no idea what's going on, and you're scaring my daughter," Wakefield demanded, trying to sound confident and strong. Lucius had already weakened him.

"I can't let them go after all they have seen and heard."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Just what I'm going to do with you," Lucius replied in a calm voice. Then he pulled his wand out of his pocket and the smile Draco recognized returned to Lucius' face. First, his wand was pointed directly at Wakefield. Then, without warning, he lowered it and pointed it at Sarah.

"Crucio," He muttered. Sarah's scream echoed through the drawing room, piercing the cold air. Wakefield was shouting threats and curses at Lucius, who merely smiled and continued to torture the little girl. Mrs. Wakefield had to be held back by another henchman. Draco didn't even try to listen to the protests of Mr. and Mrs. Wakefield. Sarah's screams were the only sounds he could hear. Lucius finally relented, leaving Sarah in a shuddering heap on the cold, stone floor. The strange smile on Lucius' face was still there.

"You should have joined under Lord Voldemort, Wakefield. Even if evil is defeated, they don't go down without tearing and clawing at the good," Lucius whispered dangerously. Then he turned to his cohorts. "Now then, leave the girl. Take the mother. Do what you want with her, but be sure that James is there to watch." Lucius' eyes glittered with such maliciousness, he almost looked demonic. Mrs. Wakefield paled and started to struggle against the men who were holding her tightly. Draco closed his eyes and tried to make it all go away when she started screaming as they dragged her away. Soon the room was empty except for Draco, Lucius, and Sarah. Sarah was crumpled up on the floor, sobbing quietly. Her fragile body was shaking violently. Lucius knelt down on the floor next to her. Draco had a horrible feeling in his stomach. Lucius was not about to comfort her.

"You're a strong little girl, Sarah. Most girls your age would have died. We're going to have to try a different method for you." Draco closed his eyes tightly and held his ears. He could still hear his father's voice say, "Avada Kedrava." When Draco opened his eyes, his father was directly in front of him, smiling his sick, twisted smile.

"Did you enjoy that, Draco?" His father asked, quietly. Draco remained stationary and silent. Lucius ripped off the invisibility cloak. "Didn't that give you chills? This is your future, Draco. This is what I'm training you for." Lucius pointed at the lifeless girl on the floor. Draco felt his heart rate speed up. Not from excitement or any of the emotions that his father was expecting him to feel. But from fear. Terror. All Draco wanted, was to be anywhere but right there.

Draco's eyes were filled with tears when he finished explaining about Sarah. Hermione's hand was closed tighter around his, and she was instinctively leaning closer to him. Draco looked at Hermione and broke into a weak smile.

"I feel like a complete idiot now," He confessed, wiping his eyes with his free hand. Hermione laughed gently and wiped her own eyes.

"Nothing leaves this room, remember?" Draco went serious again.

"You swear? I really don't want anyone else to know about that. It was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life," Draco shuddered. Then he cracked a smile again. "And no one should know that I was crying either." Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." When they trailed off into silence, Draco's stomach grumbled loudly. They both looked at each other oddly before breaking out into laughter.

"Is there any food in here? I think I might be hungry," Draco released Hermione's hand and stood up. Trying to hide the disappointment of breaking contact with him, Hermione stood up as well and began to search the room. Draco rummaged through his book bag and found a bag of dinner rolls he had taken with him.

"I found some dinner rolls," He called to Hermione, digging into the package.

"Why do you have dinner rolls?"

"I don't like to eat dinner in the Great Hall. I take some rolls back with me so I can have a little something while I'm studying."

"You study right through dinner? And I thought I was hard core," Hermione took a roll and ripped off a piece.

"Only if I have a lot of homework, or a big test or something," Draco admitted, biting off a huge chunk of bread.

"So what else do you have inside that bag of yours?" She asked. Draco poked around in his bag. He pulled out one of his folders and began leafing through it.

"God, would you believe every paper in here is a note from Pansy?"

"I believe it," Hermione replied, truthfully. If Pansy ruled the world, she would have herself surgically attached to Draco. Draco winced as he read through some of the notes. Then he started pulling them out and crumpling them up. Absentmindedly, he chucked them aside. The eighth one he threw ended up hitting Hermione in the face.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed. Draco dropped his folder.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" He apologized quickly. Hermione picked up one of the paper wads and beamed it at his head.

"As I didn't mean to do that," She grinned at him. They remained frozen for a split second before they scrambled to grab the paper wads. It became a paper war. Wads of parchment were flying through the air. Some missed, some hit right in the face. Using the furniture as blockades, the battle raged on. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. Probably when Weasley had coughed up slugs. That was pretty hilarious. But the paper war surpassed that by far. His stomach actually hurt from laughing so much. Hermione was practically tearing from laughter. It was making her clumsy as well. If she was running and laughing at the same time, there was a good chance that she would trip over something and fall. After awhile, Hermione was running exceptionally fast, and she stumbled over her own two feet. She yelped and crashed into Draco. They collapsed to the floor in a heap. Hermione was lying on top of Draco, still laughing her head off. Draco was breathing heavily between the constant laughing and the running.

"Sorry about that!" Hermione gasped, still lying on top of Draco.

"It's quite all right. Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself when you landed?"

"No. I had a nice soft cushion," She smiled at him. "Are you okay? I landed on you pretty hard."

"I think I'm okay. I didn't pass out yet, so I'm pretty sure I'm fine." Hermione managed to laugh some more. Then, exhausted, she let her head fall and rest on Draco's shoulder. Draco was paralyzed with shock for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure what to do. So he just laid there, with Hermione on top of him.

"That was fun," Hermione murmured.

"Yeah," Draco replied, yawning.

"Someone sounds tired," Hermione commented. Draco rolled over, pushing Hermione to the floor. "Oh thanks a lot!" She exclaimed, sarcastically. Draco grinned at her.

"Sorry, babe. I'm going to take a nap," He apologized and stood up. He collapsed onto the couch and sighed. It had been a long day.

"Draco! You were supposed to be up an hour ago!" Lucius snapped, ripping the covers off of Draco's bed. The cold winter air surrounded Draco's bare skin and he shivered. "Get dressed!" Draco wanted to kill himself right then and there. He was fourteen. The proper age to accompany his father on his missions when he came home for Christmas vacation. Draco would rather spend the holidays with the Weasley's. Unfortunately, if he didn't do what his father said, he would sorely regret it. In a somnolent manner, Draco got up and dressed. He met his father in the drawing room, where they prepared to travel by Floo powder.

"The Shrieking Shack!" Lucius boomed when he stepped into the fire. There was a bright green flash and he was gone. Draco followed. When he stepped out of the fireplace, the victims Lucius was about to kill were already there being supervised by the Death Eaters.

"What is our crime, Lucius? Why have you brought my son here?" A tall man with sandy blonde hair demanded. Lucius chuckled a frighteningly low chuckle.

"You are a muggle, are you not?"

"Yes."

"And your wife is a muggle?"

"Was," The man corrected, looking down at the floor. Lucius rolled his eyes. He had no patience for that sort of thing. The boy was about ten years of age with brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"But your boy is a wizard."

"Got the letter yesterday."

"That makes him a mudblood. Do you know what that means?"

"That is extremely foul language to use in front of my son, Lucius! I may not be a wizard, but that doesn't mean I do not converse with people in the wizarding world."

"My boy, Draco, is a pureblood wizard. He belongs in Hogwarts. Now...your son on the other hand...does not belong in a wizard school. He is not a pure wizard."

"What does that have to do with anything, Lucius? He's just as capable of magic as your son."

"That's where you're wrong, foolish muggle," Lucius glared at the man before turning to Draco. "Draco, show this man what you are capable of. Kill the boy." Draco's stomach dropped to the floor when he heard his father's orders. The ten year old boy suddenly paled and clung to his father with ultimate desperation. The moment Draco saw the fear in the little boy's eyes, he became certain that he could never do it. It didn't matter what his father would do to him for disobeying his orders. There was absolutely no chance of him ever killing anyone. Ever.

"No, father," Draco muttered. Lucius turned on Draco and stared at him with flashes of danger in his rock hard eyes.

"What did you say, Draco?" Lucius asked in a malevolent whisper.

"I said, no. I'm not killing anyone."

"God bless you, Draco," The man whispered. Draco barely heard him. He was barely thinking about anything besides what his father was about to do.

"You will regret embarrassing me, Draco. And you will dearly regret disobeying my orders," Lucius growled. Then he quickly turned and killed both the man and his son before Draco's eyes. "Your disobedience did not save their lives, and you will still be punished for it." With the utterance of one word, excruciating pain shot through every inch of Draco's body, and he cried out in anguish.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, wake up!" Hermione shook Draco gently. Draco's eyes flew open suddenly, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"What's wrong?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Hermione replied, looking at him worriedly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You were just screaming your head off in your sleep. Scared me half to death."

"I was?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't wake the entire castle! Are you all right?" Draco sat up and ran his hand through his hair. He suddenly remembered what he had been dreaming about and he shivered.

"I just had a nightmare."

"Oh...was it about what you told me before?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco nodded, avoided eye contact. Hermione took his hand gently and stroked his arm with her fingertips absentmindedly. "I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"I really just want to forget it ever happened," Draco admitted. Hermione nodded.

"I understand. Don't worry."

"Thank you," Draco looked at her with a weak smile on his face. Hermione smiled back. A weird sensation drifted through Hermione. It was almost as though she enjoyed being trapped in a room with Draco Malfoy. She was almost positive that she was going out of her mind when she thought this, but she couldn't quite deny it.

Sorry if this comes out in a different font than the rest of it. My computer decided that it was amusing to mess around with my head. Wow and half, that was a really long chapter. It's all I have at this point, so be patient. Chapter four will be up as soon as I can finish it, I swear


	5. Harry and Hermione

Chapter Four:

Harry and Hermione

"Where the hell were you, Hermione?" Ron demanded, when Hermione showed up in the Gryffindor common room that night. For the rest of their time stuck in the room, Draco and Hermione had talked about everything and worked on their Potions project. Hermione had made a point of not allowing herself to spend too much time with him, because the strange feeling that was forming inside of her grew stronger with every smile they shared.

"Malfoy and I got into a fight. A curse went wrong and we got stuck in our studying room for twenty-four hours," Hermione explained, quickly. She was willing to get the memory out of her system as fast as possible. Especially the last half hour. The last thirty minutes they had together would need to be exterminated. Forgotten. Pushed to the furthest corner of her mind. She wasn't thinking clearly then. She said things that she shouldn't have said. It's not like she meant any of it...or did she? Shaking her head to purge her mind of these potentially dangerous thoughts, she muttered an excuse about needing to go to the library. Walking swiftly through the hallways actually worked as a stress reliever. She was calmed down by the time she walked in the library doors. Feeling suddenly safe and secure in her most favorite place on earth, she settled down in her usual armchair to read. It was after eleven when Madame Pince announced to her that she needed to lock up the library. Hermione, with reluctance, put down her book and left. On her way back to the Gryffindor tower, she heard footsteps traveling up the stairs to the Astronomy tower. She narrowed her eyes. Students weren't supposed to be out of their dormitories at this hour. Glancing down at her Head Girl badge, Hermione decided that it should be her responsibility to make sure this student wasn't getting into any trouble. Quietly, she followed them. She kept a safe distance behind and carefully trailed him all the way up to the top of the tower. She slipped out into the brisk night air and watched the dark figure that was leaning against a stone pillar, looking up at the stars. It was clear that the student wasn't up to any mischief, but he seemed so familiar.

"Do you often stalk random people around the castle at night, Granger?" Malfoy's voice drawled. Hermione was caught off guard.

"How did you-"

"I'm a Slytherin. I know everything cunning and sly."

"Well, I guess I should be going."

"Wait. Is everything going to be awkward now because of my question?" Hermione fell silent. Her efforts to not think about his question were apparently futile.

"Can we just forget that ever happened?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because your answer meant a lot to me."

"I hate to break it to you, Malfoy, but I'm sure I didn't mean what I said." Draco's face fell slightly. He was usually rather good at concealing his emotions.

"You're lying, and you know it."

"No, Malfoy. I don't believe I am. So let's just forget anything ever happened."

"But-"

"No buts. Do me this one honor." Draco looked like he wanted to protest, but decided against it. He nodded slowly and returned to stargazing.

"Good night, mudblood," He muttered through the darkness. The familiar feelings of intense hatred filled Hermione's veins. She smiled. Everything was going to be all right. Draco remained on the top of the Astronomy tower and watched Hermione leave. He shook his head, confused and disappointed. What would happen now? Would they just resume being jerks to one another? It didn't seem right after they had made such a break through in the twenty-four hours together.



"Hermione?" Harry waved his hand in front of Hermione's face. She blinked and smiled apologetically at her best friend. They were sitting in a secluded corner of the library on a cozy couch.

"Sorry, Harry."

"That's the third time you've spaced out on me. Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You've been weird like this for the past week," Harry pressed. _Don't make the connection,_ Hermione pleaded in her head. _Don't remember how Malfoy and I got trapped in a room together one week ago today._

"I'm just feeling a little stressed, that's all."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry replied, moving so he could massage her shoulders. Her skin tingled under his fingertips. A confused expression crossed her face. _Do I like Harry?_

"Are you excited for the Halloween Ball?" He asked, carefully. He had to be careful in his attempt. Hermione sighed. She had forgotten all about the Halloween Ball.

"I haven't given it much thought. I probably won't go anyway."

"Even if someone asked you?" Hermione snorted at this.

"Who would ask me? I'm a know-it-all book worm."

"Maybe I like know-it-all book worms," Harry continued, cautiously. Hermione went rigid and turned her head slowly. Her eyes met with the emerald ones of her best friend.

"Are you-"

"Yes. Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Oh, Harry, I don't know. How would Ron feel about it?"

"Ron's going with Lavender. They'll spend the entire night in an empty classroom." Harry held his breath, hoping that she'd say yes. Ever since Hermione had began to grow into a gorgeous figure, Harry had beheld her in a new light. She was no longer his best friend. She was his love interest. He admired everything she did. He paid special close attention to everything she said. He even pretended to not understand Transfiguration just so she'd stay up late to help him. Unfortunately, his infatuation went unnoticed by her. She still looked at him as a brotherly figure. Harry was determined to change that. Now.

"Please say yes, Hermione."

"O-okay," She replied, shakily. Harry leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. An electric current passed through her body, and before she knew it, she and Harry were locked in an impassioned embrace. A particularly loud pop from the fireplace jolted them both apart. A warm fuzzy feeling occupied Hermione's stomach as she stared at Harry. How could her feelings for him have gone ignored for so long? He stroked her cheek with soft fingers and smiled at her.

"Don't even ask me how long I've wanted to do that."

"Are you sure Ron won't be mad?"

"He'll understand. I promise," Harry shifted on the couch so he could wrap his arms around her. Hermione rested her head on his chest and sighed with contentment. A loud crash came from an aisle of books, and she caught a glimpse of a tall blonde stalking out of the library. She didn't let it bother her. She was happy with where she was and who she was with. For the first time in a week, Hermione thought nothing of Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy was thinking constantly about Hermione. Seeing her curled up against Harry Potter in the library was a sight that sickened him. If he had stayed a slight bit longer, he would have thrown up. He just wanted to grab Potter by the collar and punch the living shit out of him. But why? The answer was obvious, but it was also being denied by his entire being. There was simply no way he could accept the only plausible explanation. He couldn't. Wouldn't. He slowed his pace as he neared the front doors to the school. It was late. Far after hours. No student, not even the Head students, was permitted to leave the building at night. Deciding that he really didn't care, he burst into the darkness of night. The cold October wind stung his cheeks and brought tears to his eyes. The school grounds looked so different at night. The Forbidden Forest was just a dark mass looming at the bottom of an incline. The lake was a sheet of glass, broken every so often by the giant squid. The Whomping Willow was still and looking very ominous. The part about night that Draco enjoyed the most was the sky. He glanced upward and was taken aback. The amount of stars visible was incredible. There were enough for everyone on the planet to have three. The moon was a brilliant orb, shedding the eerie blue light on the grass. The serenity of night was just the thing Draco needed to sort out his feelings. One week ago, he and Hermione had been stuck in that room together. It was probably the greatest day of Draco's life, even when he thought it would be the worst. Who would have thought that twenty-four hours could have done it? If that had happened a few years ago, they could already be dating by now. Not that Draco would want to date her. She is, after all, a mudblood. Father would never approve. _Lucius is dead, Draco_. He reminded himself. Even with his father passed away, Draco still felt like he was under his control. He straightened up suddenly. A sound behind him. If he was caught, it would be more detention than ever before.

"You're going to get in trouble," Hermione's voice cut through the silence.

"So are you."

"Not if you come back inside with me right now."

"Why? What concern is it of yours?"

"I'm just trying to help you by keeping you out of trouble. You could at least show me the slightest hint of respect." Draco turned to face her.

"You haven't forgotten either."

"Excuse me?"

"One week ago today. You can't forget it, can you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy. I've already forgotten it. In fact, Harry has asked me to go to the Halloween Ball with him. I suggest you get over it as well."

"What is there to get over? Nothing ever began."

"You contradict yourself very often, do you realize that? Well, I'm going inside now. If you don't follow me, then I hope you get caught," Hermione finished and started walking away.

"You don't mean that," Draco called after her. She stopped walking, then continued without saying a word. Draco sighed and took one more glance up at the stars. Then he followed her into the castle. She turned and gave him a victorious smirk before going up the stairs. Draco watched her until she was out of sight. Why did she plague his existence so? Why did he get tangled in her web? And why did he have to kiss her one week ago today?



Hermione spent hours preparing for the Halloween Ball. She and Ginny laughed and joked around the entire time. Hermione had gone with the Greek goddess approach, while Ginny had chosen to be a vampire.

"You look positively angelic, Hermione!" Ginny had exclaimed when Hermione revealed her costume. It was a cream colored satin toga with a low cut v-neck. Thin gold sandals on her feet, she spun around in front of the mirror.

"You think Harry will like it?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied quickly, trying to hide her jealousy. She, herself, had fancied Harry for many years. It hardly seemed fair to her that Hermione, the one who didn't like Harry until just now, would be the one to date him. Ginny had been patient for so long, waiting for Harry see her. That time had never come, and it was upsetting to her. But if Harry wanted Hermione, then Ginny wanted him to have Hermione. All she wanted was his happiness, even if that meant Hermione over her.

"You look great, Gin. You really do. Who are you going with again?"

"Dean."

"That's nice. He's a good guy. Excellent dancer."

"And have you seen his shoe size?" Parvati voiced her opinion as she came out of the bathroom in her robe with her hair in a towel. Hermione and Ginny laughed. "You do know what they say about guys with big shoes, right?"

"They have big socks?" Hermione offered, winking at Ginny. They lapsed into giggles again.

"What are we giggling about?" Lavender asked, entering the room in a big poofy pink dress. She had a diamond tiara nestled in her dark curls.

"Boys. What else?"

"I hear you've finally gotten together with Harry, Hermione," Lavender said, pointedly.

"I've heard you've done more than that," Parvati added in a scandalous tone. Parvati and Lavender giggled like hyenas together. Ginny tried to block them out, and Hermione blushed.

"How would you know, Parvati?"

"Through the grape vine."

"Which grape vine?"

"Well, Harry told Seamus, who told Dean, who told Claire, who told Elizabeth, who accidentally let it slip to Pansy, who broadcasted it before Divination yesterday."

"Pansy knows?" Hermione asked, horrified.

"Yeah. She was very smug about it."

"I can't believe Harry told someone about that."

"He's a guy, Hermione. They tell each other every time they orgasm," Parvati said, matter-of-factly. Lavender nodded in agreement. Hermione sighed, making a mental note to talk to Harry about it.

"Well, Ginny and I are ready to head down. We'll see you guys there."

"Later," Lavender and Parvati replied, fighting for the mirror. Hermione and Ginny headed down to the common room to meet up with Harry and Dean. When Harry saw Hermione, his jaw dropped.

"Hermione, you look so beautiful," He told her, kissing her cheek. Hermione blushed vibrantly and took hold of his outstretched hand. Ginny tried not to look at the couple. They headed down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. They chatted with everyone for awhile, waiting for the ball to officially begin. Hermione suddenly felt the strange need to turn her head. The moment she did, Draco was turning his head. Their gazes clashed and held. Hermione felt her heart beat extra harshly against her chest when she discovered the agony in the gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry nudged her.

"Sorry."

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," She replied, standing up. She cast another glance back to where she had seen Draco. He was gone. Pushing thoughts of the blonde Slytherin from her mind, she tried to concentrate on dancing with Harry. Her focus failed and she stepped on Harry's toes five times. Sore and frustrated, Harry pulled her off the dance floor and into the entrance hall. There were scattered couples around, talking or kissing.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Harry suggested, taking Hermione outside. The air was brisk, and Hermione's toga was not providing her with much coverage. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Hermione pushed him away gently.

"Harry, can we talk about something?"

"Sure," He replied, as though sensing he was in trouble.

"Why did you tell Dean about the library?"

"What?"

"Please don't pretend to not know what I'm referring to, Harry. I'm not an idiot."

"Okay, sorry. I don't know why I told him. I didn't think it would be such a big deal."

"Harry, do you know what a grape vine is?"

"Uh...a vine of grapes?"

"It's a chain. You tell someone, they tell someone, then that person tells someone else. Through this grape vine, someone you don't like could find out something you don't want them to know."

"I don't get it," Harry mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Someone eventually let it slip to Pansy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Were you not in Divination when she announced it to the class?"

"Me and Ron cut Divination yesterday."

"Harry-"

"I know, I know. Cutting is bad and I shouldn't be doing it. Can we talk about something good now?"

"Like...?"

"Like this." Harry pressed his lips against hers with passionate intensity. Hermione was stunned for a moment, but responded soon enough. She wasn't sure how long they had been kissing before she felt a hand slid down the front of her toga. The v-neck left her chest all too vulnerable. She shifted uncomfortably, hoping Harry would get the message and stop. Unfortunately, he just kissed her with increased ferocity and massaged her breasts with his cold hands. _No...stop, Harry!_ Hermione was screaming in her head. She couldn't bring herself to push Harry away, no matter how uncomfortable she got. Harry lowered himself to kiss her neck and breasts.

"Harry, I-" She trailed off, gasping as he suckled on her nipple. His hands now gripped her lower back, pressing her tightly against his stiff erection. The front doors to the school creaked open, and Harry immediately stopped kissing. Hermione sighed with relief and readjusted her toga, which had been splayed open. Another couple hurried outside and stumbled to the ground, kissing and laughing. Hermione saw a strange look in Harry's eyes. He wanted to do that sort of thing with her. An uneasy feeling surrounded Hermione, and she made a quick excuse to go to the bathroom. She locked herself in a stall and cried.



Draco was walking sullenly back to the Slytherin dormitories when he (coincidentally) saw Hermione walking up the stairs, wiping her eyes. He stopped dead and thought. _Should I go after her?_ Deciding quickly, he hurried up the stairs after her. He grabbed her arm gently.

"Hey." When he looked into her eyes, he could still see the best half hour of his life.

"Well we've made it twenty-three and half hours without fighting. To top it off, we were talking the entire time. Someone owes me a question of my choice," Draco stretched out on the couch.

"I hate to admit it. You're right. Do your worst."

"All right. My question has two parts. First of all," He paused for dramatic emphasis, "at any point in the past twenty-three and half hours did you wonder what it would be like to kiss me?" Hermione blushed and continued staring into the fire.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes. You promised you would." Hermione closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was answering another sort of question.

"Yes."

"Part two...do you want to find out?" Hermione's eyes flew open and she stared at Draco, questioningly.

"Right now?"

"Right now." He got up and stood directly in front of her. Hermione looked down at the floor, trying to hide her anxiety and desire. Draco lifted her chin with a gentle finger and kissed her softly on the lips. It was over as soon as it began, leaving them both hungry for more. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more. Draco's arms surrounded her waist and pressed them close together. Neither of them considered the effects that their passion would have on their future.

"Oh, Malfoy. You scared the crap out of me." Hermione looked down to avoid thinking about a certain twenty-four hours.

"Sorry...are you all right?" He asked, eyeing her tear stained eyes and red cheeks. She looked down at the floor and sighed.

"I'm fine."

"You're a liar. A bad one, at that."

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I want to know that you'll be okay." Hermione eyed him strangely.

"I'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Really...thank you for asking."

"Anytime," Draco replied, reluctantly releasing her arm. "If you need to talk about anything, I'll be in the library until midnight." He walked away, leaving Hermione puzzled. Was that an invitation? Slowly, Hermione began climbing the stairs. Then faster. Then even faster. She was practically running when she reached the Fat Lady.

"What's the rush, dearie?"

"I'm meeting someone." When Hermione reached the girl's dormitories, she changed out of her toga and into a pair of dark blue pajama pants with a baby blue sweat shirt. She stepped into a pair of white flip flops and hurried through the corridors to the library. As soon as she burst through the doors, she saw him. He was standing directly in front of her with a smug sort of smile on his face.

"So what happened?"

"Pardon?"

"Why were you crying?" Hermione looked down.

"Can we sit?" She asked. Draco nodded and moved to sit down on a couch. Hermione sat down next to him and stared into the fire. "I'm going out with Harry."

"You poor thing. That would be enough to make me cry, as well." Hermione shot him a warning glance and he quickly shut up. "Sorry. Go on."

"He's taking things...a little too fast for my taste."

"Can't you tell him that? You're good enough friends."

"That's why I can't tell him. What if I ruin everything by saying something?"

"If he'd dump you just because you wouldn't let him fool around, then he's not good enough for you. You need to tell him that you're not comfortable with it."

"I guess...but I don't know what I should say?"

"You could go short and sweet by saying, 'Get your fucking hands off my C's'."

"C's?"

"You're at least a C, aren't you?" It took a moment for Hermione to understand that he was referring to her bra size. When she did, she blushed and nodded.

"I don't want to be mean, though."

"Okay...'Please get your fucking hands off my C's." Hermione laughed. Draco looked into her eyes when she laughed, and he was positive that that was the moment when he fell in love with Hermione Granger.

"See, it's easier for me to just deal with it."

"No it's not. What if he tries something even further than what he already has?"

"He wouldn't."

"No? Did you think he'd grope you like he did?" Hermione felt silent, realizing he was right. Then she paused to look at him.

"Why were we never friends?"

"We didn't have time between cursing and making fun of one another."

"Oh yeah...it's a shame."

"You think?"

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have this conversation with."

"Isn't this what you have girl friends for?"

"Usually...but Ginny's been acting weird for the past few days."

"Did you ever think that it has to do with the fact that she's had her eye on Harry since she first came to Hogwarts? And now one of her closest friends has the man she's been after."

"I've never thought of it that way..."

"You do need me as a friend. You're completely lost without me." Hermione snorted at this.

"I've been getting along fine without you." Draco shook his head, smiling.

"Denial."

"It is certainly not denial! I'm very happy with the way I've controlled my social life."

"And yet you're here, talking to me about a feisty boyfriend."

"Yes...I mean, no. I mean-"

"Way to set yourself up for that one."

"All this banter is making me tired. I'm going to be heading to bed."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Don't forget to tell Potter hands off."

"I won't," Hermione promised, swearing to herself that she would do it, no matter what. She hated to admit it, but Draco was right. She had to stop it now before Harry did something even further.

"Good night," Draco smiled at her and left the library. Hermione went her separate way and started to think about how weird that conversation had just been. She had just voluntarily told Draco Malfoy something personal, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Even worse than that, he made her feel better about everything.



The morning after the Halloween Ball, Hermione woke up with a head ache. She winced as she sat up in her bed. Quickly, she hurried to the bathroom and downed some Advil. Softly, she returned to her bed. Unfortunately she could not go back to sleep. The clock read six thirty-four. Giving up on sleep, she changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a pale yellow sweat shirt. The Gryffindor common room was completely vacant. She left the tower and began wandering around the corridors. She didn't know precisely where she wanted to go. The library wasn't opened until Madame Pince arrived at seven. A sudden thought came to her and she hurried up a flight of stairs. A few staircases later, Hermione was at the study room.

"Good morning, Ferris."

"What are you doing up at this dreadful hour?"

"I can't sleep."

"Send for a house elf to bring you a glass of warm milk. They'll deliver straight to this room."

"That's all right. I think I'll just read a book."

"Whatever you please, Miss Granger," Ferris replied, opening the door. Hermione thanked him and stepped inside. Poking through the bookcases, she discovered a delicate looking book with blank pages. Hermione quickly adopted this book to be her diary. She performed some security charms to make sure that no one would be able to read it. Then she took out her quill and began writing.

Dear Diary,

Harry and I are going out. I'm not sure whether I should be happy or not. Harry has been a wonderful friend to me, and I'm scared that if our relationship doesn't work out, we won't have the same friendship we had before. And that's not even my biggest concern. Harry is turning out to be a lot different when we're dating than when we're friends. Every time we're alone now, he jumps all over me, and does things that make me extremely uncomfortable. You'll never guess who I went to for advice on this subject. Malfoy. Yeah, I can't even believe it myself. Draco Malfoy. The one who has called me so many nasty names for six years is suddenly my strongest confidant. It's strange. He doesn't tease me anymore. At least not brutally. On occasion he'll make fun of my study habits, but he has stopped calling me a mudblood. He's stopped tormenting Gryffindors in general now that I think about it. This has been on my mind for awhile. Is it at all possible that Draco Malfoy is in love with me? Can it even be an option? This question I cannot answer, and I doubt he'd be able to answer it either. The more I began to think about his feelings for me, I started to delve into my feelings for him. I'm not sure I can deal with the results I have found...



Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were walking to Care of Magical Creatures one cold November morning. They had class with the Gryffindors, as fate would have it. Draco didn't mind it so much any more. It gave him more of an opportunity to admire Hermione from afar. Crabbe and Goyle were too busy playing with a cricket they found on the ground to notice that Draco was miles away. They did notice, however, that when Ron got bit by a Kneezle, Draco didn't even laugh. On a normal occasion, Draco would have been on the ground laughing at Ron's misfortune. He would have made a nasty comment or two about the economic status of the Weasley family, but not anymore. He didn't feel like making fun of the Gryffindors. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

"Draco?" Crabbe grunted.

"What?" Draco snapped, annoyed that Crabbe had yanked him out of his reverie.

"Weasley just got bit by a Weezle." Draco smirked at the stupidity of his so-called friend. _It's a kneezle, you twit!_

"So?"

"Aren't we going to make fun of him?"

"No," Draco replied shortly, trying to get rid of Crabbe so he could return to daydreaming.

"Why not?"

"Do you need a reason for everything, you dolt?"

"No, but I was just thinking-"

"You're not supposed to think, Crabbe, you'll hurt yourself." Crabbe fell silent, trying to decipher what Draco had meant by that. Draco rolled his eyes and went to stare at Hermione. She was staring back at him, personally shocking Draco. He didn't break the gaze. He just waited. She wouldn't break it either. It was as though both of them were trying to see if something was there, and they longer they stared, the more they'd understand about themselves. Harry nudged Hermione, and the gaze shattered.

"What's wrong, sweet heart? You seem dazed."

"I'm just tired, Harry."

"Rest up, Hermione. Don't forget about our date tonight." Draco overheard the exchange and saw the wince in Hermione's reaction. She tried to give Harry a weak smile. It was pathetic, but Harry accepted it and kissed her on the cheek. Fury boiled in Draco's stomach. Harry put his hands on her hips and rubbed gently. Draco was close to breaking. A finger slid beneath the waist line of her jeans. Draco couldn't stand it. From Hermione's uncomfortable shifting, it was obvious that she couldn't either. _God! Is Potter the only one who doesn't notice that she doesn't like that kind of crap?_ Draco thought, angrily. Thinking fast, not logically, Draco marched over and shoved Harry aside as he passed. He made it seem like he was just pushing him for the hell of it, but only Hermione and Draco knew the true intention. Harry whipped around and glared at Draco.

"What the hell is your problem, Malfoy?"

"You, Potter, and your meaningless existence," Draco retorted. He glanced at Hermione who was pleading with him to stop before something physically happened. Unfortunately, he was far too pissed off the cool down.

"Go to hell, Malfoy. Have a father-son reunion." Draco threw a solid punch at Harry. It hit him square in the nose, and blood spurted everywhere. Harry, stunned for a moment, glared at Draco and lunged at him.

"Stop it!!!" Hermione screeched. She grabbed Harry's robes and pulled him back, with help from Ron and Seamus. Hagrid was gone during the skirmish, so it was up to Crabbe and Goyle to hold Draco back. When he was finally calmed down, he cast a glance at Hermione. She glared harshly at him and gently tended to Harry's bleeding nose. Hagrid returned from his hut shortly after Hermione had mended Harry's wound. He began announcing everyone's partners. He had gone through the entire list and hadn't said Hermione's name.

"Hagrid, you didn't give me a partner."

"Sorry 'bout that. Let me see here...-"

"I could go myself if it's necessary."

"No, this has to be a partner activity. Oh, dear. Hermione, I'm sorry, but yeh're paired up with Malfoy." Draco watched Hagrid glance over his list again, and shrug apologetically. Hermione let her head drop into her hands. She sighed and moved over to where Draco was. Made suddenly uncomfortable, Draco struggled to find something to say.

"Nice day, isn't it?" He commented, then winced. One look at the darkened sky, and she smirked at his ridiculous comment. He narrowed his blue eyes. (A/N: hot action, right there)

"Find something funny, Granger?" He watched her eyes darken again.

"Quite, Malfoy. Quite." She had stopped smirking at him, but her eyes were still burning with mockery. A raindrop fell and landed on Draco's nose, causing Hermione to smile sarcastically at him.

"I agree. It's such a beautiful day." Hermione mocked him. He glared at her. He especially did not appreciate being made fun of.

"I didn't hear you make an attempt to start a conversation."

"I didn't know you wanted to start a conversation." Unable to reply to that, Draco snatched the scroll of parchment Hagrid was handing out.

"The firs' team to find all of the creatures on the list will get a prize."

"Well we should start our scavenger hunt now. The groups already have a head start." He started walking, and Hermione followed, still talking.

"Well we have my genius. So we are, in a sense, ahead of the others, anyway." Draco snorted at her confidence.

"Oh please. I'm smarter than you." Hermione pretended to choke as she took a sip of her water bottle. The front of her shirt was splashed with water, and it clung to her figure a bit.

"Good god, Granger, can you please control your spasms?"

"It wasn't a spasm. I was merely choking in disbelief."

"Turn left over here."

"First of all, don't order me around. Second, we should keep going straight. Hinkypunks like swamps, and the sloppy mud on the ground means we're getting close to a swamp that lies straight ahead."

"You're wrong, Granger. Hinkypunks reside in grassy thickets, which means we should go left here to get away from the swamps." He made to change direction, but Hermione grabbed his arm. A million volts of electricity surged through him, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Trust me, Malfoy, I know what I'm talking about."

"Well I know what I'm talking about!" Draco shouted back at her. _No you don't, you git! _Hermione released Draco's arm and sighed.

"Then you go your way. I'm going this way. I'll bet my entire fortune on me finding a Hinkypunk before you do."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"FINE!" Draco stalked off into the trees, temper raging. He had walked about five minutes before he began to think clearly.

"Shit, what the hell am I doing?" He muttered, angrily, whipping around and rushing in Hermione's direction. A couple of raindrops hit his head, and he cursed under his breath. Pretty soon after, the rain was coming down in sheets. Soaked and exhausted, Draco continued to plod through the forest. He paused and backed up a few paces. He had definitely seen that large blue rock before. Draco kicked a tree stump in frustration and slumped down onto the rock. It was wet, but so was Draco.

"FUCK!" He shouted angrily. Then there came a rustling of leaves. Draco's head snapped up, and he glanced around. An odd sort of bird cawed loudly, and he jumped. The rustling came again, and Draco reached for his wand. He positioned himself behind a tree, and when the moving object emerged, he sprang out and pointed his wand at it.

"Malfoy, what the HELL are you doing?" A girl screamed. Through the rain, Draco could make out Hermione's confused face.

"Granger?!?" He brushed his hair out of his eyes to make sure it was her.

"Malfoy! You idiotic git! If you had just listened to me, I wouldn't have had to come looking for you. Now, it's raining, I'm freezing, and we're LOST!" She sighed and rolled her eyes. Draco thought she looked awfully cute when she was distressed.

"Well maybe if you have come with me, none of that would have happened either!"

"That's ridiculous! If we had come this way, we'd still be lost."

"But we would have been together! Two heads are better than one, you know!"

"Last time I checked, my intelligence doesn't match yours."

"It doesn't have to! Together, we're smarter than Dumbledore." By now, they were both shouting at each other, not really acknowledging the rain. Their attention was snatched, rather harshly, by a streak of lightening dancing across the darkened sky. The entire forest lit up in the moment. There was a moment of brief silence, then a deafening rumble of thunder. Hermione cringed and trembled faintly.

"All right. Let's find our way out of here." Hermione muttered. Draco nodded and took her hand, dragging her with him. They walked in silence for awhile; the occasional thunder and the rain were the only sounds. Draco increased his pace, eager to get out of the forest. Hermione had to break into a light jog to keep up. A painful cramp sliced through her left side.

"Draco- wait." She gasped in pain. Then she tripped over something on the ground and fell, her hand ripping from Draco's grasp. Draco stopped and fell to his knees beside her.

"Are you all right?" Hermione closed her eyes tightly, willing the throbbing pain in her ankle to disappear. Draco watched her face contorted with pain, and lifted her head gently into his lap. "Where does it hurt?" He held his hand above her eyes, blocking the rain so she could look at him.

"My ankle. I twisted it when I fell." He glanced down at her ankle, which was covered by black knee socks. Not wanting to removed her shoes and socks, knowing it would be a nightmare trying to put them back on, he gathered her in his arms and got up. She wasn't particularly difficult to lift, thanks to her petite figure and his muscular upper body. He continued to walk through the foliage, making mental images of where they were. Twenty minutes later, Draco recognized the same place were Hermione had tripped.

"Bloody hell." Draco groaned, collapsing onto a tree stump, still holding onto Hermione. Her hair was completely drenched and it clung to her cheeks in long, dark strands. His own blonde hair was plastered to his head, and he brushed a few irritating pieces out of his face. For a moment he considered using his wand to dry them both, but he figured they'd just get wet again, so there was no point. A particularly loud crash of thunder sent Hermione into a tremble, and Draco instinctively held her closer to him. They remained quiet, listening to the rain.

"You can't forget it either...can you?" Draco spoke suddenly. Hermione glanced up at the man holding her in his arms. His gaze was directed towards the trees, but when he sensed her looking at him, he shifted it to meet hers.

"Forget what?" Hermione asked, although she knew perfectly well what he meant. He sighed and shifted his gaze away from hers.

"You're that ashamed? You can't even acknowledge what's happening between us when we're alone?" Hermione paused. He was right. She was worrying too much about what everyone else would think that she had forgotten about what she thought.

"I'm sorry. Would it make you feel better if I told you I haven't thought of anyone else for the past week?" She watched as Draco bit his lip to keep away a smile. The action made a smile cross her own face.

"Why do you have to be so damn charming?" She accused. Draco raised an eyebrow in mock surprise.

"Me? Charming? Coming from you, Hermione, that is quite a shock." She shook her head, and droplets of water flew in every direction.

"You must know. Judging by the amount of giggling girls that visit your bedroom each year." Draco winced slightly. That wasn't quite the impression he was trying to impose upon her. Her gaze met his once more. "I'm an innocent girl, Draco. Not your whore of the week." He felt her body tensing in his arms as though she was deciding if she should get up.

"It's not like that, Hermione."

"Really? Then what is it like? I'd love to know." She stared at him, waiting for his answer. He searched into her eyes, disappointed he couldn't read her thoughts.

"I meant it's not like that anymore. I'll admit, the past few years I've been breaking hearts all over Hogwarts. But things like that are bound to happen when you're in popular demand." Hermione snorted, and Draco glared at her quickly. "I'm not into that anymore. I'm more serious this year, since it is my last." A sad glaze came across Hermione's eyes. It disappeared quickly, replaced by fire.

"I thought your last year was supposed to be fun. A last chance to do everything...or I suppose in your case, everyone." Draco stood up abruptly, catching Hermione and forcing her to stand in front of him. His hands were grasping her shoulders so tightly, Hermione gasped with pain.

"People change, Hermione. You'll never see it unless you give them a chance." He loosened his grip and made sure her weight wouldn't fall on her ankle. "So...give me a chance?" Hermione stared up into his blue gray eyes. No trace of lies or deceit. Slowly she nodded in agreement.

"One chance."

"What about second chances?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"If you really have changed, you won't need a second chance." There was some logic to it, Draco mused. He prayed extremely hard that he wouldn't screw up his only opportunity.

"Fine. Shall we continue on, then?" Draco nodded towards the trees. Hermione nodded and attempted to walk. She limped harshly on her bad ankle, and yelped a few times from the pain. Draco chuckled to himself. _Strong as hell fire._ He followed her and swept her up into his arms. She gasped in surprise, then relaxed when Draco kissed her forehead. Her robes clung to her body, outlining the feminine figure that was the envy of every girl in Hogwarts. Draco had to close his eyes a few times in attempts to block out some of the fantasies swirling through his mind. About an hour and a half later, things were beginning to seem hopeless. Draco set Hermione down on a low tree branch, and leaned up against the gnarled trunk.

"You'd think they'd have sent someone after us by now." Hermione commented.

"Maybe they did. We're just so deep in this damned forest, they can't find us." The sky, already fairly dark, was beginning to grow a deeper shade of gray as dusk approached.

"What if they don't find us before dark?" A new emotion made itself known in Hermione's voice. Fear. He'd never seen her so afraid. She had always been in charge, always knowing exactly what to do. Now...she didn't. And neither did he. Her soft brown eyes filled with tears. Draco sat on the branch with her and put his arm around her shoulders. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. The rain poured down even harder than before, if that was at all possible. Draco closed his eyes, almost enjoying where he was. He could finally spend time with Hermione without being ridiculed by his fellow Slytherins. Her fragile figure shook in his arms, and he held her tighter, trying to transfer some of his body heat to her. Draco stared up at the sky that was visible through the leafy trees. It was the darkest, most threatening looking gray he had ever seen. Soon it would be pitch black, and they wouldn't have anywhere to go. He knew they'd need to find a spot to make some sort of shelter, but he didn't feel like moving so soon. He'd forgotten how wonderful it felt to hold her in his arms. He felt her breathing become slow and rhythmic. Even soaking wet and sleeping, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He gathered her into his lap, ever so gently, and her head rested in the crook of his neck. He jumped when she kissed the wet skin of his neck, not realizing she had wakened. A warmth, starting at the place where she'd kissed him, spread slowly through his body. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

What a better Christmas present than a ten page long addition to my fanfic? I was up really late last night trying to finish it for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Christmas!


	6. White Roses

Chapter Five:

White Roses

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, almost knocking her over when he wrapped his arms around her. Draco felt a pang of jealousy as Hermione was swept into Harry's arms after Ron had finally let go.

"God, Hermione, we were worried to death about you!"

"Well she was perfectly safe." Draco invited himself into their conversation. Harry glared at Draco. _Well, if looks could kill... _Draco mused.

"It's probably your fault to begin with, Malfoy." Draco's fists clenched, but a warning look from Hermione forced him to calm down.

"It was my fault. But we all make mistakes, Potter." Draco almost laughed out loud at Harry's reaction. The four students remained stationary and silent in pure shock. Hagrid burst through the foliage with a lantern.

"Hermione! Draco! Are you two all righ'?"

"We're fine, Hagrid. We just want to get back to the castle." Hagrid nodded and led the way through the forest. It was still pouring. They marched in silence in a straight line through the trees and finally reemerged soon enough. Draco and Hermione were immediately ushered to the hospital wing, where they were given fluffy robes to change into. Hermione was relieved to be out of her sopping wet garments, and she welcomed the warmth of her robe. She collapsed onto the hospital bed and closed her eyes.

"Why do your little friends always have to ruin everything?" Draco demanded as he returned in his robe. Hermione opened her eyes and rolled over to face him.

"As nice as it was being alone with you, we would have died if they hadn't rescued us."

"We wouldn't have died. Don't be so dramatic."

"If they didn't find us, another horrible creature would. Or, we would have starved to death."

"Point taken, but did they have to barge in as we were about to-"

"Get into bed, Mister Malfoy. You must restore warmth," Madame Pomfrey ordered sharply. Draco rolled his eyes and obeyed. "I want you both to sleep now. No talking, and don't even think of leaving." The mediwitch gave them both hard stares before leaving. Hermione sighed.

"If Harry's life hadn't been in her hands so many times I would loathe her."

"My life has been in her hands and I still loathe her." They laughed, using what little strength they had. Madame Pomfrey returned an hour later and performed several unnecessary medical procedures before finally releasing them.

"I promised Harry I'd go to him when we got let out," Hermione told Draco, uncomfortably. It seemed awkward to think that she was still Harry's girlfriend even when it felt like she should be Draco's. Draco nodded and tried to mask his disappointment.

"Yeah. I've got work to do anyway."

"Okay...well I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah...see you later," Draco trailed off, watching her walk away. He shook his head and began wandering off towards the study room.

"You look down, Mister Malfoy," Ferris commented when Draco approached.

"I'm confused, Ferris."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

"Do unicorns know anything about love?"

"Love is the only thing more pristine than a unicorn. We unicorns can search our entire lives to discover our soul mates. It's the most difficult path in life."

"What do you do when you find her?"

"Let her know. She will understand."

"What if she's with someone else?"

"I'm afraid this is where unicorns and humans differ on this subject."

"How do unicorns deal with it?"

"A battle to the death using horns. It is believed that once you find your soul mate, your journey has been completed. You continue on another quest with your soul mate, but if your soul mate rejects you, your only other option is death." Draco raised his eyebrows. Ferris began to chuckle, and Draco soon joined in. "I'll bet you're relieved you don't have to settle things that way."

"Actually, I think I'm more relieved that I don't have a horn sticking out of my forehead." Ferris laughed.

"It is particularly cumbersome."

"Well, I'd like to go sit and think for awhile if you don't mind." Ferris opened the door for Draco.

"Of course not, Draco. Go right in."

"Thank you, Ferris," Draco replied, and stepped inside. The room was silent and empty. If he closed his eyes, he could still see himself and Hermione hurrying around the room throwing papers at each other. He could see them working diligently on their Potions essay. He could see himself leaning over to kiss her gently on the lips. A warm, tingly feeling spread through him. He sighed and went over to the bookcase. If he read a boring textbook, he would go right to sleep...and he desperately needed sleep. He pulled out a large text on Transfiguration, and another book clattered to the floor. Raising his eyebrows, he bent over and picked it up. The cover held no clues as to what was inside. There was a ornate lock that kept the book closed to his eyes. Curious, he put the book down on the table and muttered an incantation. The lock snapped open, and Draco eagerly lifted the cover. He immediately recognized Hermione's flowing cursive spilling across the page. The first two words were 'Dear Diary'. Feeling suddenly guilty, he went to close the diary. As his eyes scanned over the writing quickly, he saw his name. He froze. _I shouldn't. These are her private thoughts, and it would be rude to invade them. But my name was in there. She was writing about me. Doesn't that somehow entitle me to be able to read it?_ The answer was obviously no, but Draco ignored his conscience. He flipped it open and began to read.



Harry's hands pushed rapidly underneath the bottom of Hermione's shirt. His fingers touched her bra. Hermione's protest was smothered by Harry's mouth. Finally, she mustered enough courage to push Harry away. He stared at her, confused.

"What?"

"Harry, please don't touch me like that."

"Why? I thought you liked it."

"That's only a rationalization to continue doing it, Harry. You never even asked me if that made me uncomfortable," Hermione went on, gaining strength as she went. She kept hearing Draco's voice in her head telling her that she was doing the right thing.

"Come on, Hermione. I can't control myself."

"Could you at least try?"

"Hermione, when I'm kissing someone as beautiful as you, I have no chance of regaining control. I'm gone with the first kiss." Hermione resisted the impulse to comply.

"Then I don't want you to kiss me anymore."

"What?" Harry burst out.

"Until you can learn to control your hands, I don't want you to kiss me," Hermione stated firmly. She felt like she was talking to a five-year-old. Harry was shocked at first, then he appeared angry. He got up from the couch and walked out of the library. Hermione put her head in her hands. _Why didn't he understand?_ Feeling upset and lonely, Hermione wandered up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. It had been three days since she had been lost in the forest with Draco. Only three days. It seemed like forever since she was last in his arms. Their relationship wasn't healthy. It wasn't good for either of them to be feeling things for each other. It wasn't right. They were going against destiny. Messing with the stars, and changing fate. If Harry or Ron found out, what would happen then? Hermione wouldn't have friends anymore. Last year, a Gryffindor named Clarice dated Marcus Flint. Clarice transferred to Beauxbatons because she couldn't handle the vicious excommunication. Hermione did not want to end up like that. She liked her friends. She loved Hogwarts. She didn't want to throw all of that away. Not to mention what the Slytherins would do to her. Pansy had had a massive crush on Marcus during the time when he was dating Clarice. One night, Pansy ambushed Clarice and tied her to a tree in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Clarice would have been killed by several vicious Hinkypunks if Hagrid hadn't found her. Hermione did not want to be rejected by her friends, nor did she want to be tortured by her enemies. But Draco completed her. It sounded silly and impossible, but without Draco in her life, she was just a shell of knowledge. Around Draco, she could be Hermione Granger. Even Harry, Ron and Ginny couldn't do that for her. She could be funny. She could be stupid. She could be anything she wanted to be, and Draco would still smile at her as though she was the most beautiful creature that he ever saw. He was the reason Hermione woke up in the morning and smiled. He was the only person in the entire world that could make Hermione feel free. When he kissed her, he made her feel like she was flying. He was everything she ever wanted. He was even more than what she ever dreamed of. And now she had to choose between the lifestyle that she grew accustomed to and the man that she truly loved with all of her heart. It simply wasn't fair.



Draco wandered through the corridors with a permanent smile on his face. Hermione was in love with him. She felt exactly what he felt for her, and it was beautiful. It was amazing. It was incredible. It was so powerful, Draco had no idea what to do next. All he could think to do was wander around the castle until he thought of something else. His feet carried him up several flights of stairs and through a door way where he found himself face to face with the one girl who had been preoccupying his thoughts. For awhile, they just stood there, staring at each other in silence. Hermione looked like she wanted to escape, so Draco made a quick decision to lean against the door.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked, carefully. Hermione looked like she was about to protest, but slowly nodded her head and sat down on a stone bench.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, first of all, why are you looking so upset?" Draco asked, suddenly aware of her tear stained face and sad voice. Hermione's eyes began to tear.

"I pushed Harry off of me tonight."

"You did? Go, Hermione," Draco grinned at her. She managed a weak smile, but a tear slid down her cheek.

"It didn't really go well."

"Did you expect it to?"

"No, but I thought he'd be a bit more understanding than he was. He acted like I wasn't allowing him to breathe or something."

"Did you break up?"

"I don't know. He walked away. He was really mad at me, Draco." Shivers passed through Draco's body at the sound of his name coming from her lips.

"If anything, you should be mad at him. He treated you like crap, and when you asked him to stop, he treated you like crap. A guy like that is not for you."

"What sort of guy is?" Hermione sighed, staring hopelessly at the stars.

"Well, a respectful, understanding guy. One who listens when you speak and comforts you when you're upset." At this, Hermione looked up. Their eyes met and locked. "One who would swear his undying love to you and keep every promise he makes." Her eyes quickly filled with tears and spilled onto her beautiful porcelain skin. Draco sat down next to her and gently wiped the tears away with soft fingers.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked softly. Hermione swept away her tears quickly and sighed.

"We can't be together, Draco."

"Why?"

"It won't work. There's too much we both have to lose."

"Hermione, I'd lose everything in order to have you." Hermione stood up and walked slowly to the edge of the stone fence outlining the open tower.

"It's impossible, Draco...I'm sorry."

"Please, Hermione, just try."

"I can't. I don't want to lose my friends. I don't want to risk everything. Not know. Not when we're both in our last year of Hogwarts. We have our entire future ahead of us. It's silly to destroy it now."

"How do you know we'd be destroying anything? What if we improved it?"

"Draco, please...," Hermione turned to him with a tear stained face. "leave me alone." She quickly made a break for the door, and Draco didn't try to stop her. She was right. As always. But it wasn't fair. It shouldn't have to be impossible. Draco stood up suddenly. He wasn't giving up. He was going to make Hermione see that they could be together. He was going to show her that it wouldn't be so bad if they were to be a couple. Draco hurried to the Slytherin common room and burst inside. The Slytherins that were there stared up as he came barreling through. Pansy got up from her seat and flounced over to intercept Draco.

"Hey, sugar pants-"

"Not now, Pansy," Draco barked, pushing her to the side and half jogging to the boys dormitories. Once inside his room, which was empty, he locked the door and sat down at his desk. He scribbled a quick letter and sent his owl, Poseidon, on the journey. He took out another piece of parchment and wrote another, neater, message. Now all he had to do was wait. He flopped down onto his bed and marveled at the brilliance of his plan. Hermione would love it, and she'd be reconsidering her decision by Christmas. With the door still locked, he drifted off to sleep, and didn't even hear Crabbe and Goyle knocking to get inside.



Hermione sullenly took a sip of pumpkin juice at breakfast the next morning. Harry wasn't speaking to her, and Ron was awkwardly trying to survive breakfast. Ginny was oddly silent, trying to hide her happiness at the failure of Harry and Hermione's relationship. It took every ounce of her strength to keep Hermione from glancing over at the Slytherin table. The sound of fluttering wings broke the lingering silence. Hermione stirred her porridge with disinterest and the owls began landing on the table. A fluttery brown and white owl landed in Neville's cereal. It lurched around, dazed, before scampering off to deliver its letter. A large midnight black owl landed right in front of Hermione. It's piercing eyes were the color of steel. It held out its leg in a business-like manner. Hermione looked at the attachment and gasped. A beautiful white rose with the edges of the petals lined in silver. There was a small piece of parchment attached to the rose, and Hermione decided that it would be wise to read that later, considering the look she was getting from Harry.

"Hermione, who is that from?" Ginny asked, smiling. Harry pretended that he didn't even see Hermione get the rose, but he leaned slightly closer so he could listen in.

"I don't know."

"Aren't you going to read the note?"

"I-it's not important," Hermione stammered, knowing that Harry was carefully scrutinizing her every word.

"Of course it is! White roses are expensive, especially when they're gilded with silver."

"Give it a rest, Ginny. It's just a rose!" Ron exclaimed, noticing how peeved Harry was becoming. Hermione wanted to hug Ron for the interference. Ginny glared at her brother, but fell silent and ate her breakfast. When Hermione had finished, she excused herself and hurried into the Great Hall. Eagerly, she detached the parchment and unfolded it.

A white rose symbolizes hope.

It is my hope that you will respond

with a red rose as a symbol of your love.

Until then, I can only continue to hope.

Hermione smiled, and yet felt like crying at the same time. She had no future with Draco. She couldn't. She was already losing Harry, and if Harry was lost she would eventually lose Ron. All she had was Ginny, and Ginny would soon enough be Harry's girlfriend. She had seen them taking a walk around the grounds before breakfast. It hurt that Harry could replace her so quickly, and it hurt even more that their relationship had to end because Harry didn't respect her. Hermione thought about warning Ginny, but decided that Ginny would only think that she was jealous. She could try to make things right with Harry. She could apologize and explain that they were better off as friends. Then everything would be all right. If she decided to give herself to Draco, there would be no chance of restoring their friendship. And that made her want to cry and never stop. Someone ripped the letter out of her hands roughly. Before Hermione could stop him, Harry had read it through. He glared up at her.

"Who is he?"

"Harry, you don't understand-"

"Of course I understand! No wonder you were uncomfortable with me. You were with someone else the entire time."

"Harry, no-"

"Who is he?" Harry demanded.

"Harry, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not going to respond."

"It doesn't."

"I don't even know who sent this, Harry! Someone has been slipping notes into my books for awhile now."

"Someone's stalking you?" Harry raised his eyebrows at her. Hermione nodded, silently begging him to buy it. He sighed. "Seamus has been eyeing you for some time, now." Hermione let out a breath of relief. Harry still looked at her as though he wasn't quite sure who she was.

"I think we're better off as friends, Harry...don't you?" He looked down and nodded.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Good. I was afraid you wouldn't agree. That's why I was uncomfortable, Harry, it just didn't feel right," Hermione lied. It wasn't a full lie. It truly didn't feel right. But even if Harry hadn't been her best friend, it still wouldn't have felt right. There was only one who could make it feel right.

"I'm sorry I ignored you. That was a bit immature," Harry apologized. Hermione laughed it off.

"It's all right. We all have our moments. I'm going to go throw out this rose. I'll see you in class," Hermione said, hurrying away. She ran all the way up to the Gryffindor tower and into her room. She found a glass vase in the bathroom and filled it with water. She placed the white rose inside and looked at it for a moment. She couldn't reply. She couldn't promise him her love. It's not that she didn't love him, because she did. It was just that she wasn't sure how much she was willing to sacrifice to be with him.



Hermione gently put the fifteenth white rose into the glass vase. With each rose, she felt herself weakening. Harry constantly tried to coerce Seamus into admitting his feelings for Hermione. Hermione felt bad about it, but she had no influence over Harry's rage. Neither did Ginny, his current girlfriend. Ron was totally uncomfortable about the entire relationship. His best friend was dating his sister, and Harry's wandering hands were still roaming as they pleased. Hermione knew Ginny wouldn't complain to anyone, no matter how violated she was. She finally had what she wanted. Harry. She wouldn't risk losing him for anything. She was unbelievably naive. Hermione often spent her time in the study room alone. She saw much less of Harry and Ginny, and when ever Ron was around, he was complaining about how horrible his life was. The extent of his problems were Harry and Ginny, and Potions. After awhile, it became redundant. Hermione traced the silver lining the petals and sighed. He was so persistent. That actually comforted her. He must truly love her if he would go to all this trouble. It made her feel bad that he was spending all this money on her while she tried to make up her mind. It was certainly true that she didn't have that much of a social life anymore. She rarely saw her friends, and when she did, she always wished she could be somewhere else. She found herself reminiscing about the wonderful times she shared with Draco. Then she'd shake her head and force herself to think about anything else. Most nights, she found herself returning to the Astronomy Tower. The stars there were so beautiful, and the increasingly cold air helped her to think clearly. Every logical cell in her body was screaming no. She could not pursue a relationship with Draco; it would surely end in heartbreak. Every hopelessly romantic cell was yearning for his kiss.



Draco sent the sixteenth rose. He was not discouraged by the fact that Hermione had not yet responded to his roses. He was greatly encouraged by the look on her face when she received every single rose. Every morning, the rose would come and she would struggle to look stoic for Potter and Weasley. Then she'd say something and stand up. She'd walk out of the Great Hall, but not without glancing back over her shoulder at him. In that glance, in those few precious moments that she bothered to rest her angelic eyes on his pathetic existence, he knew why he was spending so much money on her. She was so extraordinarily perfect. Just as insecure as any teenage girl should be, but so self-confident when she handed in an assignment. So intelligent, so naive, so cautious, so sympathetic. She seemed like a delicate butterfly. Like if you touched her, she would flutter away out of your grasp. She had escaped his clutches once before, and he was determined to never let it happen again. It was unimportant how long it would take. Before he died, Draco was going have Hermione in his arms again.



My Dearest Draco,

Your persistence is frustrating. The roses are beautiful, and I have saved them all. They are all still the purest of whites and the most beautiful of all flowers. Your constant hopefulness is a sure sign of sincerity. This is a wonderful discovery for me. You've been a magnificent friend to me, Draco. I don't know if you understand how much you have truly done for me. For my problems with Harry, I cannot even begin to thank you enough. Even though taking your advice had terrible repercussions that damaged the fragile bonds of friendship, I know it was all worth it. In the end, I knew you would never steer me in the wrong direction. The Astronomy Tower was a bit of a shock for me. I knew how I felt about you, but still had no idea if you had such feelings for me. What you said to me that night about the right guy for me was incredible. What frightened me even more was that you are completely correct. You know I hate being wrong. But yes...I do need exactly the type of man that you described. It has taken me a very long time to come to this conclusion. Sixteen days, if you count the roses. Where my life stands at this point in time, I have nothing that I'd regret losing. Except for you. I know you read my diary. Don't ask how I found out, because that's not even important. Am I mad? No. Not quite. It explains your behavior later on that night. What I wrote about you in my diary is the complete truth. I am in love with you, Draco Malfoy. There is nothing more I can say. So I send to you my heart, my love.

All Yours,

Hermione

Hermione tied the parchment to the red rose she had sent away for. The petals were gilded with gold. She gently attached the rose and the letter to one of the school's owls. She watched it fly away with a gentle smile on her face. She felt so much better than she thought she would. For some reason, she expected to feel as though she had just completely destroyed what had been left of her friendships with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. But a wave of calm swept over her. A sense of security formed around her. Smiling, she returned to the Gryffindor common room. She sat down in a chair and began reading a book. Harry came over to her.

"Hermione? Why are you so happy?"

"Pardon?"

"You look happier than you've ever looked in your entire life."

"Yes, Harry. I feel better than I've ever felt."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't." And it was the truth. She could sense the moment when Draco found the owl sitting outside his window. She could envision him opening the window and the owl flying inside. The look on his face when he saw the red rose made her smiled widely. He read the attached letter with tears in his eyes, and Hermione could barely keep herself from crying. Suddenly, she stood up. She needed to leave. She burst out of the common room and ran. Where was she running to? She hardly knew herself. She only knew that she needed to run. Coming down the grand staircase to the entrance hall, Hermione caught sight of Draco coming towards her. She sprinted even faster and they collided in the middle of the empty hall. Draco hugged her so hard, he was sure that he would kill her. Hermione was crying so hard, she could barely breathe.

"It's all right, it's all right," Draco kept whispering, running his fingers through her hair. Hermione buried her face in his shoulder and tried to calm down. "Everything is going to be all right now."

"I know," Hermione sobbed, holding him tighter. Draco started to chuckle.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, letting go so he could look her in the eyes.

"I don't know," She admitted, laughing. Draco laughed with her and hugged her again. Hermione dried her eyes on Draco's shirt, and he groaned.

"I just washed this shirt," He complained, sarcastically.

"It'll dry," Hermione replied, grinning. Draco reached up and gently caressed her cheek with his fingertips.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Hermione replied, fighting the urge to cry again. Draco gently kissed her on the lips, re-igniting the passion that had once been between them. Hermione felt her knees lose their dependability. Draco's strong arms around her waist were the only things keeping her from falling straight to the ground. Draco pulled away and smiled at her.

"And I've really missed that." Hermione laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. In those moments, everything was perfect. In those moments, life was reduced from a complicated mess to one simple element. Hermione was where she belonged. Forever in Draco's arms.

Sorry this one took so long to complete. It was a rather slow paced chapter with not much action, so I was easily distracted. That also explaines why it's pretty short. I've already got the next chapter in mind, so it's going to be longer than this one. Thanks for all of your reviews! Happy New Year!


	7. The Unsuspected

Chapter Six:

The Unsuspected

Hermione reported to the study room for her first date with Draco. They kept a low profile during the day and in public. It was better that no one really knew. She had spent quite awhile perfecting her appearance. Her hair was cascading to her shoulders in gentle waves. She was wearing dark blue jeans and fuzzy white sweater. Her earrings were diamond chandeliers. She greeted Ferris with a smile.

"Hello, Ferris."

"Good evening, Miss Granger. You look stunning."

"Thank you!"

"Mister Malfoy will be impressed," Ferris added, winking at her. Hermione smiled.

"I hope so."

"Have a pleasant evening, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Ferris," Hermione replied, stepping into the study room. She could hardly believe her eyes. The table was set with candles and expensive looking china. A rich, crimson tablecloth covered the surface and was scattered with rose petals. Draco was sitting on the couch, anxiously awaiting her arrival. When she entered, Draco smiled and went to greet her.

"Do you like it?"

"Draco, it's amazing."

"You're amazing," He told her, kissing her gently. "Now let's eat. I'm starved." Their dinner was pleasant. Draco insisted that Hermione try the wine he had selected.

"I'm underage!" Hermione pointed out.

"So? It's not like we're both going to get completely trashed. Just have a glass or two," Draco insisted, pouring her a glass.

"Draco-"

"Trust me, Hermione." Hermione sighed and grinned at him.

"Fine. One glass."

"We'll see how you feel about that later," Draco corrected her, smiling. Their dessert was a strawberry shortcake. It was the most delicious thing Hermione had ever tasted.

"What would you say if I told you that I spent all day cooking this meal for us?" He asked after dessert. Hermione stared at him.

"I'd say you're lying."

"You're right. I hope you can cook, because I'm an idiot in the kitchen." Hermione laughed and pulled him over to the couch.

"I'm sure we'll manage." Draco kissed her suddenly. A kiss that was as sweet as it was fierce. Hermione felt a tremor pass through her body, and he held her tightly to him. He deepened their kiss as he shifted so he could lie on top of her. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, provoking emotions inside of Hermione that Harry never could. The first moment his lips touched her neck, she gasped. Draco could only think of one thing as he paused and stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco," She whispered. His blue eyes were sparkling with desire and contentment. Items she had never seen in Harry's gaze. She knew every time she looked into Harry's eyes that all he wanted was her virginity. Yet every time she looked into Draco's eyes, it was predominantly clear that all he wanted was her heart forever. And she wanted to give it to him. Draco kissed her again, unleashing all of the passion in his heart. He never wanted that moment to end. Ever. If he could just remain there, holding her in his arms until the sun failed to shine, he would be the happiest man on earth. Unfortunately, it was growing near their curfew. Some students had failed to be in by their curfew and they had gotten into trouble. From then on, there was always a professor guarding each hall way. With great disappointment, Draco sat up and took Hermione in his arms. They sat there, hugging, for a few more minutes. Then they both headed for the door. Outside, Draco leaned forward and kissed Hermione deeply.

"Till we meet again, my love," He whispered, flashing her a charming smile. Hermione didn't want to leave. She held onto his hand until they were forced to diverge onto two separate paths. Sighing, she headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.



Dumbledore paced back and forth, thinking hard. Things were getting too complicated too quickly. He stared at the men gathered in the musty room. The floorboards creaked with every step. The walls seemed to shake if one spoke too loudly. An ugly white spider wove webs in the cracked window panes. Dumbledore stopped and faced the Order.

"What news do you bring?" He asked them. Remus Lupin sighed heavily.

"Rhys is dead."

"How was this discovered?"

"I was on my way to the caves when I saw him in the forest."

"We're taking too many chances choosing someone within the Order," Snape piped up from the corner.

"We can't burden someone outside of the Order! There aren't many we could trust either," Charlie added, stroking his red beard. Bill nodded in agreement.

"We can't risk it."

"Voldemort would never expect it, though," Remus mused, pondering the suggestion.

"He would continue to go after the Order instead of the outside host," Snape continued the thought process.

"So he'll kill off the Order, and then where would we be?" Charlie demanded. He had passed on his overly dramatic qualities to Ron.

"Exactly where Voldemort would be. No where. Don't you see? If he manages to kill the entire order, which he won't, he still won't get what he's been looking for!" Snape exclaimed, finishing the picture.

"But who are we to trust with that sort of responsibility? We can't choose an adult. With politics and Voldemort at large, you can't tell who is acting of their own free will. May I remind you of Mad Eye?" Charlie countered.

"You don't need to remind me, boy," Mad Eye Moody spoke up in his raspy voice.

"Of course we all remember. What if we selected a child?" Remus suggested.

"A student," Dumbledore added his input for the first time. All eyes swerved to him.

"Did you have someone in mind, professor?" Snape inquired. Everyone was listening in silence, waiting.

"Someone of extreme intelligence. Someone I have known for seven years. Someone who has proven to be trustworthy, brave, and strong."

"Harry?" Remus guessed.

"No, that's far too dangerous," Snape cut off Dumbledore.

"I agree with Severus, which is why I believe our very own Hermione Granger would be the perfect candidate." A silence passed through the room. Snape was the first to nod.

"I agree, headmaster. She would be perfect." Slowly, Remus, Mad Eye, Charlie, and Bill all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then it is decided. I will meet with Miss Granger tonight and explain our situation. This meeting of the Order is adjourned. I ask all of you to inform those who could not be present today of what we discussed." The members of the Order nodded and quickly dispersed. Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts to propose an extremely important responsibility to a seventeen year old girl.



Hermione was returning from a dinner rendezvous with Draco one week later when Professor McGonagall stopped her in the hall way.

"Miss Granger?"

"Oh no, it's not past curfew is it?" Hermione asked, fearfully.

"No, not yet."

"Oh good. What is it, professor?"

"Come with me. Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you." Hermione became suddenly nervous. Had she done something wrong? McGonagall led the way to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore wasn't there when they reached it.

"Have a seat, Miss Granger. He'll be back soon, I imagine." Hermione sat down and stared at the knick knacks on the shelves. Suddenly, there came a short pop, and Dumbledore appeared.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I'm glad Professor McGonagall caught you before you went to bed."

"Am I in trouble, Headmaster?"

"Of course not, my dear girl. I have a favor to ask of you."

"All right."

"Now, Hermione, I have to make sure that this is clear right now. Whether you choose to take on the task I'm about to request of you or not does not matter. Everything I say to you tonight must not be told to anyone. Ultimate secrecy is required."

"Of course, professor," Hermione replied, now curious to hear his request. Dumbledore sighed and took his time. Finally, he looked at Hermione seriously.

"The times are dangerous, Hermione. Surely you know this. The threat of Voldemort is still in the air. The Order has continued to meet in secret. We have devised a plot to take Voldemort down for good."

"That's wonderful, professor, but what does it have to do with me?"

"Voldemort has spies everywhere, Hermione. He has somehow learned of our plan to take him out of power. The Order knew that in order to keep our plans safe from Voldemort's eyes, we'd be forced to establish a Secret Keeper. The way the rotation works is that every two days, a new person is assigned to be the Secret Keeper. They are forced to stay out of the public eye for this time, and they are kept guarded at all times. Unfortunately, Voldemort has also found out that our Secret Keeper is within the Order. When any of his cohorts bump into a member of the Order, they are brought to Voldemort to see if they are the current Secret Keeper. Thankfully, Voldemort has not yet captured the one who carries the secrets. On a darker note, he is killing off much of the Order when he discovers that they do not possess the information he desires."

"That's awful!"

"Yes. Hermione, unpredictability is essential in this mind game we play with Voldemort. We must be constantly coming up with new ideas to throw him off track. The Order has decided upon a new theory to protect the secrets of our plan. We all agree that a Secret Keeper outside of the Order would send Voldemort down a wrong path. We sat around and came to the conclusion that you, Hermione, would be the most trustworthy person outside of the Order. Only if you accept, you will be the Secret Keeper." Hermione was overwhelmed. At first, she could not speak. She tried very hard to process everything she had just been told, but her mind was frozen on Dumbledore's last sentence. Her eyes followed a spider as it crawled along the windowsill. A sick feeling came about in Hermione's stomach. This was all really happening.

"Do not be mistaken, Hermione, and think that this will be an easy task. You will feel differently if you choose to accept. You must be willing to take on the biggest responsibility of your life. You must be willing to risk your life to keep the secrets given to you. If you deny Voldemort entry to the vortex of secrets, he can only take them from you by killing you." Hermione was petrified. Was she willing to risk her life for the possibility that Voldemort could be removed from the wizarding world? It was certainly a noble cause. Her life for the life of millions. It was frightening, but something inside of her was urging her to accept.

"I'll do it, professor."

"You don't have to, Hermione. Understand how different your life will be after this."

"I want to help the Order. I want to get rid of Voldemort."

"Very well, Hermione," Dumbledore said, quietly. He took out his wand. "Do you want to be sleeping? This will hurt quite a bit."



Hermione woke up and couldn't move her body. Opening her eyes, she found herself to be in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was bustling about, and did not notice that her patient had awoken. The sun was shining through the windows, practically blinding Hermione. She could not lift her hand to shield her eyes from the harsh light. She was afraid to see if her mouth would move, and was relieved to find that she could still speak.

"Madame Pomfrey?"

"Oh, you're awake, dear! Good morning, Miss Granger. You've been sleeping for quite awhile!" Madame Pomfrey set some chocolate down on the table next to Hermione's cot.

"I can't move my arms," Hermione muttered, struggling with her own numb body.

"It's just a spell, dear. I don't understand what medical emergency could have been so serious that Dumbledore had to put you under such a powerful anesthesia spell."

"Will it wear off?"

"Of course it will. Just give it some time." There was a knock on the infirmary door, and Madame Pomfrey groaned. "Draco Malfoy, please come back some other time!" She shouted through the closed doors.

"Come on, Madame Pomfrey!" He complained, and hit the door with his fist. Hermione perked up at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Draco!"

"Hermione? You're awake! Please just let me see her!" Draco pleaded with the mediwitch. Madame Pomfrey sighed heavily and unlocked the door. Draco practically knocked her over trying to get to Hermione's bed. He gently brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Good god, Hermione, you gave me such a scare. What happened?"

"I don't remember," Hermione lied. She could tell right away that she was going to be lying to Draco a lot. And she didn't like it.

"The anesthesia hasn't worn off yet, Mister Malfoy, and if you come back later as I suggested, you might be able to have a better conversation!" Madame Pomfrey nagged him from somewhere across the room. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't care if we're silent. I just want to look at you," Draco murmured, studying every inch of Hermione's face with his beautiful blue eyes. Hermione smiled and blushed. All of a sudden, a sharp pain shot through her head. She squeezed her eyes tightly, as though it would help.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked, concerned. Hermione felt like crying, her head was pounding so hard.

"Excuse me, Draco. Might I have a word with Miss Granger in private?" Dumbledore's voice came from behind. Draco wanted to protest, but he decided he shouldn't argue with the headmaster. He left the room only to wait at the doors for reentry.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?"

"My...head..."

"Yes. It is normal to have sudden migraines. Fortunately, Professor Snape would only be too happy to brew a potion for you that would keep the headaches away."

"Thank god," Hermione muttered. The pain finally subsided.

"Go see Professor Snape when Madame Pomfrey excuses you. The potion will need to be taken once every forty-eight hours."

"All right," Hermione replied, feeling suddenly exhausted.

"Remember, Hermione, you have a very big responsibility on your shoulders. Do not put yourself under any unnecessary stress. That will nullify the headache potion, and you will experience the worst headache of your life. If at any point this becomes too much of a burden for you, do not hesitate to inform me. There is always a plan B."

"Yes, professor," Hermione muttered, wondering why she had agreed to it.

"Good. Lunch is in an hour. I hope to see you in the Great Hall."

"Okay." Dumbledore left, and Draco came barreling back in. He sat down on the edge of the cot and took Hermione's hand.

"What was that all about?"

"I have to see Professor Snape about these chronic headaches I've been getting."

"Is that why Dumbledore had to drown you in anesthesia?"

"I truly don't remember, Draco," Hermione lied again. She was growing frustrated with how little she got to tell the truth.

"That's all right."

"Mister Malfoy! Out, out, out! She will be released in time for lunch, so come back then!" Madame Pomfrey snapped. Draco gave her a sharp glare, but she pointed to the doors. Draco sighed and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"I'll be back later, love."

"All right. Bye, Draco." He waved once more before exiting the hospital wing. Hermione sighed and rolled over in her bed, now able to feel her body. She saw her reflection in glass vase on her night table. Looking into her own eyes, she noticed a distinct change. They seemed deeper and more mysterious. It was obvious that she was keeping something a secret. It was anyone's guess as to how long it would take Draco to notice.



The next evening, Draco was watching Hermione as she stared blankly into the fire. There was a different aura about her, and she was acting strangely. She often had a dazed look on her face, and she was jittery around him. There was something undeniably wrong.

"Hermione?"

"Mmhm?"

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked carefully. Hermione's eyes became less relaxed, as though she was on the alert.

"Of course not."

"You're lying."

"I am not!"

"You won't look me in the eyes," Draco pointed out. Hermione could not deny this. She sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry, Draco."

"It's all right...I just don't like when you keep secrets from me." Hermione almost jumped off the couch at his comment. Noticing how strange she had been acting, she started to cry. Draco put his arms around her, and she cried into his chest. Draco was entirely confused, but he concentrated on keeping her calm.

"It's okay, Hermione."

"No! You don't understand!" She sobbed, tearing away from him. "I want to tell you, Draco! I really do, but I can't!"

"Oh...feminine things?" Draco questioned. Hermione managed to laugh.

"No, not like that."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy," Hermione stressed the last word, hoping that he'd guess instead of forcing her to tell him. Quite unfortunately, he did not catch on.

"You can trust me, Hermione. I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't, but telling you is not my decision to make."

"Then whose is it?" Draco asked, confused. Hermione wiped the tears away from her eyes and cheeks.

"I can't say any more, Draco. What I've said is even too much," She got up quickly and left the study room. Draco remained on the couch, completely bewildered. What secret was so huge that Hermione couldn't even tell him? He remained there, pondering, for awhile longer. When he left, Ferris called him back.

"Hermione was very upset when she left. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, Ferris. I asked her if something was wrong, and there is. And then she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, because she was sworn to secrecy."

"Did you pressure her?"

"Absolutely not! She got herself all worked up, and it could be for good reason, but I, apparently, will never know," Draco replied, sighing. Ferris looked contemplative.

"Perhaps you should apologize."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Do it anyway. Maybe you said something that offended her."

"I don't think that's it, but I suppose it's worth a shot. I don't like to see her so upset," Draco replied. Ferris nodded.

"Me either, Draco. You should get to the dungeons. It's almost ten o'clock."

"Yeah. Good night, Ferris."

"Good night, sir."



Draco was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when the dormitory door snapped shut. He looked up, but there was no one there. Crabbe and Goyle were still down in the common room, acting like dweebs with other Slytherins. Draco was alone...but it didn't feel so. He sat up in bed and slowly scanned the room with his eyes. Suddenly the door locked by itself. Draco grabbed his wand from his bedside table and walked towards the door. He examined it carefully, beginning at the top. When his eyes reached the ground, he jumped to see a spider crawling across the floor. He rolled his eyes at himself for being startled and returned to his bed. When he glanced back at the door, a person was standing there. A person that could not possibly be standing there.

"Father?" Draco muttered in disbelief. Lucius smiled coldly.

"Draco. So good to see you."

"How is this possible? What did I eat tonight?" Draco asked the questions more to himself than anyone else. Lucius died in Azkaban. Draco had gone to funeral. He had watched the coffin being lowered into the ground. How was it at all possible for his father to be standing there in front of him?

"You don't sound happy to see me, Draco."

"I'm still not convinced that you're here in my room."

"Let me explain it for you, Draco. It's quite simple. On a visit, a Death Eater in disguise slipped me a potion that would give off the impression that I was dead. (A/N: sort of like a Romeo and Juliet thing, but better) When my body was taken from Azkaban, I escaped."

"How? Someone would have seen you."

"Not if I was too small to be seen," Lucius replied. Draco appeared confused, so he quickly morphed into an ugly white spider and back.

"You're an Animagus?"

"Unregistered. Less than a quarter of all Animaguses are actually registered, and they're the fools." Draco still could not believe what he was hearing.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here, Draco, to give you the best news you will ever hear."

"I'm on the edge of my seat," Draco replied, sarcastically. Lucius shot him a sharp glare, and Draco decided it was a better idea to remain silent.

"Our Lord Voldemort is giving you an assignment, Draco. This is your qualification test. If you do this, you can finally become a Death Eater."

"I don't want to be a Death Eater, father."

"I do not care what you want, Draco. What I want is far more important, haven't I taught you that lesson?" Draco winced as he remembered the harsh beatings in the cellar of the Malfoy Manor. Lucius beat him where his mother couldn't see or hear. She would have tried to stop him.

"What sort of plan?" Draco asked, through gritted teeth. Lucius put on the same eerie smile that had frightened Draco as a child.

"The most brilliant plan ever developed by Lord Voldemort, if I do declare. To reward me for remaining loyal to him in Azkaban, he allowed me to do the spy work. I secretly attended several meetings of the Order and relayed back everything I had learned. The moment of triumph came when they began discussing who their Secret Keepers were going to be. Unfortunately, I missed the meeting where they decided to change their Secret Keeper every so often. Voldemort kept killing the wrong people, but no harm done. I did happen to attend the meeting where they made the most important decision. They were running out of Secret Keepers. In an attempt to throw Voldemort off, they went with a new plan. They would choose a Secret Keeper outside of the Order." Lucius paused here, expecting Draco to be salivating at how wonderful the progress was. Au contraire, Draco was fuming. Voldemort's tactics were sneaky and disgusting in the means of a fair fight. Unfortunately, Voldemort did not fight fairly. Then a new realization came to Draco. _A Secret Keeper outside of the Order...Hermione!_ _That's why she's been acting so weird! And I accused her of keeping secrets from me. God, I'm such an idiot! No wonder she got upset._

"The person they selected is in this very school at this very moment," Lucius continued in a slow manner, attempting to make Draco crazy to find out who it was. Draco was hardly listening. The Death Eaters knew that she held the secrets of the Order. Her life was in danger, as well as the rest of the people in the Order.

"This person is your mission, Draco. You must get this person to trust you enough to reveal the secrets to you. If for some reason you cannot get the person to tell you, bring them to Lord Voldemort."

"Will this person be killed?" Draco asked, his throat unexpectedly dry. Lucius' eyes sparkled with laughter and malice.

"Without a doubt."

"Who is it?" Draco asked, quietly, hoping that he was wrong. Hoping that there was something else that was bothering Hermione and that there was another explanation for her sudden illness the other day.

"The mudblood, Hermione Granger. Isn't that ironic?" Lucius had a cruel smile on his lips that sent shivers down Draco's spine. A sense of nausea and doom settled in Draco's stomach. Lucius eyed Draco seriously.

"Now, Draco, you must not fail this mission. You must have the girl, or the secrets by February third. Voldemort does not accept excuses. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Draco replied, in a far off tone.

"Good. See you at the Manor in February," Lucius said, morphing back into the hideous spider. He crawled underneath the door and was gone. Draco sat motionless on his bed, wondering what he should do. He was in more trouble than he could handle, and he had no one to talk to. Normally, he'd tell Hermione, but it just so happened that her life was on the line. He couldn't tell her to give up being the Secret Keeper without telling her how he knew, but he couldn't just stand back and let it happen. He made the decision that no matter what, he would not go through with the plan. He knew that this defiance put his life in jeopardy as well as Hermione's, but he didn't care. If he needed to risk his life in order to give her the chance to survive, then he was more than willing to do so.


	8. Chapter 9

A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm back! I'm gonna try to finish this up because I was reading it over one day and decided that I was so close to finishing it that it's not fair to leave it open ended. Sorry if I mislead you all and I lost most of my fans, but if you're a writer, I know you can sympathize.

Chapter Seven:

Keeping Secrets

Hermione went down to Snape's office at ten o'clock. He said her potion should be ready by then. She had been the Order's Secret Keeper for over a month now, and it was really wearing down on her. She found it incredibly difficult to concentrate during class, and what was even worse than that was her chronic lying. She had to keep lying to Harry, to Ron, but worst of all to Draco. It wasn't fair to him after he had been so good to her for the past few months. She decided to make it up to him somehow.

"Good evening, Ms. Granger," Snape greeted her solemnly. He had taken on a new approach to his student. He had never been partial to Gryffindors, and her know-it-all attitude rubbed him the wrong way for six years. Now that Hermione was the Secret Keeper for the Order, she deserved more respect. He was completely taken aback when Dumbledore had informed the Order that Hermione had accepted the responsibility. He had expected her to turn it down after hearing what kind of danger it could place her in. Snape had obviously underestimated her, and she deserved recognition of some sort.

"Evening, professor."

"Have the headaches been horrible lately?"

"Just recently, professor. Midterms are coming up so I'm under more stress than usual," Hermione said, wincing from the pain that was ricocheting through her brain. Snape chuckled wryly.

"Since you have to worry so much about doing well on your midterms, Ms. Granger," He said, sarcastically as he filled a thermos with the potion.

"It's my worrying that leads to my success, professor. And thanks again for brewing this potion every week. I appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Granger. A Gryffindor is traditionally brave, but you are the most courageous Gryffindor I have ever known," Snape told her honestly. Hermione was purely shocked by his sudden praise.

"Thank you, professor."

"The house cup is in the bag for Gryffindor this year due to your service, but I wasn't really supposed to tell you that." Snape cracked a small smile, and Hermione almost passed out. He had never been so nice to her, and truthfully, it was beginning to scare her.

"Well, I imagine you know the drill by now. One glass every morning before breakfast, and do not swim or fly for two hours after consumption."

"I know, professor. Thanks again." Hermione gave Snape a brief smile before coming out of the dungeons and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. As she rounded a corner, she slammed right into a solid form.

"Whoa! Sorry, Hermione!" Draco exclaimed, reaching out to steady her. Hermione had dropped the thermos in the chaos, but luckily none of it spilled. She bent down quickly to pick it up.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I wasn't really looking where I was going."

"What's in the thermos?" Hermione quickly pushed the thermos inside of her robes.

"Just some hot cocoa." Draco eyed her curiously, but did not question. Instead, he took her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. Moonlight spilled through the windows and cast a bluish hue onto Hermione's fair skin. Draco placed his hands gently on her hips and kissed her softly.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" He asked quietly. Hermione looked down at the stone floor of the classroom. _Don't lie, Hermione. Not again._

"I've been having a lot of headaches lately. It's nothing serious," She reassured him. She only felt half satisfied. She hadn't really lied. She didn't know for sure if the headaches weren't serious. They could be abnormal and deadly for all she knew. Hermione hadn't done much research on Secret Keepers in her lifetime. She made a quick mental note to look them up in the library next time she was there. Draco kissed her neck and Hermione felt shivers slip down her spine.

"Draco, I want to thank you." Draco lifted his head to look at her.

"For what?"

"For being so wonderful."

"I was born wonderful, Hermione. You don't have to thank me for it," He teased. Hermione smiled slightly.

"I'm serious, Draco. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You completely understand me and how I think. I sometimes feel like you're the only person who really gets me. And that's an amazing feeling. Do you have any idea what I'm trying to say?" Hermione asked, realizing that she had been talking in circles. Draco grinned and brushed a brown curl away from Hermione's face.

"I know exactly what you're trying to say." Draco placed his hand on the back of her neck and gently guided her face to his as he captured her lips in a loving kiss. As his tongue slipped between her lips, the door to the classroom slammed open. Both Draco and Hermione froze and jumped away from each other. Pansy and Blaise were snogging and walking at the same time. They were doing a horrible job multi-tasking. A desk crashed to the floor and the two Slytherins broke apart. Pansy was the first to become aware of their company.

"Draco? What are you doing in here with _her_?" Pansy sniffed, giving Hermione a disgusted look. Hermione bristled and was about to tell the ugly bitch off when Draco spoke first.

"Head business, Pansy. Now you and Blaise better get out of here before I deduct points for being out after curfew," Draco replied smoothly. Pansy didn't seem to buy the story, but Blaise seemed to be more upset at being interrupted.

"Come on, Pansy. We'll just go back to my room."

"I wouldn't do that either, Zabini. That's also against the rules," Draco snapped. Blaise glared at Draco, who stared back evenly. Pansy put her hands on her hips.

"You just want to get rid of us so you can get back to snogging that mudblood."

"Don't call her that," Draco hissed without thinking. Pansy raised her eyebrows.

"When was the last time you defended a Gryffindor? Especially Mudblood Granger." Draco's fury escalated at a dangerous level.

"Fifty points from Slytherin! And if I hear that word come from your disgustingly revolting face one more time, it will be detention until you graduate!" Draco thundered. Pansy glowered at him, but paused to smirk.

"What will the rest of the school think if they heard I walked in on Draco Malfoy snogging Hermione Granger?" She asked maliciously.

"Say whatever you want, Pansy. No one is going to believe you," Draco retorted, sounding more confidant than he felt. Pansy gave him a smug smile before taking Blaise by the hand and leaving. Hermione remained silent. Draco turned to her and ran his hand through her brown curls.

"Sorry I lost my temper, love."

"Do you think Pansy is going to tell anyone?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing, would it?"

"No. It would be the absolute worst thing. Don't you remember Clarice and Marcus?" Draco frowned at her.

"Clarice transferred to Beauxbatons, didn't she?"

"Yes! And do you know why?"

"Uh...no."

"She was dating a Slytherin! Her house mates abused her and made life miserable enough that she needed to leave Hogwarts! Draco, I don't want that to happen to either of us!" Draco sighed and sat down at a desk, putting his head in his hands. Finally he looked up at Hermione.

"I have an idea."

"What sort of idea?" Hermione asked cautiously. Draco frowned and looked down at the floor.

"A sick, twisted, makes-me-want-to-throw-up idea. But it might save us both." Hermione swallowed hard and waited for Draco to continue. "If the rest of the school thinks that we're both involved in other relationships, then they won't even begin to believe what Pansy is saying."

"You want me to get involved in a relationship just to cover up that fact that _we're_ in a relationship?" Hermione asked, incredulously. Draco nodded.

"It's a rough plan, but it's the best I've got. Just think about it, okay? But you need to decide soon so that it happens before Pansy starts spreading the rumors."

"So I have to get a boyfriend, and you have to get a girlfriend, but we're still going to be seeing each other?"

"I guess."

"I don't like this, Draco. It's not fair to the people we're going to be dating."

"So date someone you're not really friends with."

"I can't do that to someone, Draco!"

"You decide, Hermione. Just let me know by tomorrow so I can start to scope out a potential girlfriend." Hermione felt her eyes welling up with tears. Just the mere thought of Draco being with another girl was making her queasy. Draco noticed her glassy eyes and he pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be hard, Hermione. But I am going to be here for you when ever you need me to be," He reassured her softly. Hermione cried into his shoulder for a while before backing away and brushing the tears from her cheeks. Draco leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby," He said quietly before leaving the classroom. As Hermione was walking into the Gryffindor common room, she bumped into Dean Thomas.

"Sorry, Hermione," He apologized with a charming smile. Hermione returned the gesture and paused to think. Draco was right. If they were both with other people, then no one would bother to consider a relationship between her and Draco. But the plan wasn't fair to their "significant others". She never considered herself to be a person who would cheat on her boyfriend. She had too big of a heart. Unfortunately at the moment, it seemed to be the only way to escape the hell that was slowly closing in around her. Besides, in a month or so when everything died down, she could call it off on the terms of there being no chemistry. That was usually the best way to let a guy down gently.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you-" Hermione trailed off, trying to think through her decision. _It's just a friendly relationship. As long as we go out a few times, that will take the heat off and we can just stop seeing each other. We can make it a low commitment arrangement. Most men are afraid of commitment to being with-_

"Hermione? Are you all right?" Dean asked, his brown eyes glittering with concern. Hermione took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm fine. Would you want to hang out some time?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, looking confused.

"I don't know. Maybe go out for lunch once in a while. I think we could have some chemistry, but we should just go out a few times before making a commitment," Hermione replied in a matter-of-fact way. Dean seemed stunned for a moment, but soon he nodded.

"You know, Hermione, I think you're right. We should look into it before establishing any sort of promises. Lunch tomorrow?" He asked, flashing her a charming smile. Hermione nodded.

"Absolutely. I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Sounds great. Good night, Hermione." Hermione watched Dean walk away and felt a stab of guilt. He was really a nice guy, but she didn't think that they would have any chemistry. That way it would make it easier for the both of them when it came time to break it off. Hermione headed up to the girl's dormitory and started to get ready for bed.

"What were you talking to Dean about?" Lavender asked Hermione. Hermione frowned. Lavender always had her nose in someone else's business. Normally, Hermione would have told Lavender that it was none of her business, but an idea suddenly came to her. Lavender was one of the gossip queens. Hermione didn't tell anything to Lavender that she didn't want circulated around the school by lunch time. But this time, Hermione did want something circulated.

"Dean and I are experimenting with a lunch date to see if we have any chemistry. I think we'd be good together, don't you?" Hermione asked. Lavender nodded, but Hermione could tell that Lavender thought otherwise. _Good. At least people won't be thinking that this relationship will last._

"Ginny?" Hermione called.

"Yeah?" Ginny's voice came from inside the bathroom.

"Can I borrow Pig?"

"Sure." Hermione thanked Ginny and scribbled a quick note to Draco telling him what she had done. She just hoped that she had done the right thing.



Draco paced the study room impatiently. Hermione should have been there a half an hour ago. He began to wonder if something had happened to her. Just as he was about to go and find her himself, the door creaked open and she walked inside.

"Well, it's all set!" She said, happily. Draco swept her into his arms and kissed her fervently. Not being able to see her as often was wearing down on his hormones.

"What's set?" He asked when he pulled away. Hermione grinned.

"Your surprise."

"The one you were talking about last week?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and gave him a smug grin. Draco took her into his arms suddenly.

"What is wrong with you tonight, Draco?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"I miss you, Hermione. And I don't like seeing you with that Thomas chap."

"Not as much as I loathe seeing you with Clara Hague. That girl is a total slut." Draco pulled away from the hug to look into Hermione's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am. I don't like doing it any more than you like seeing it, but it's working. I haven't heard so much as a whisper about us in weeks."

"Does that mean we can break it off now?" Hermione asked. Dean was so good and generous, but she knew that they had no future. Dean seemed to know it too, but they enjoyed each other's company more than anything. Harry had become antsy when ever Dean was around, and Hermione assumed that he was becoming jealous. Ginny was trying to distract Harry, but it was an exercise in futility. Ron was trying to pursue a relationship with Parvati, but she didn't seem to have much interest. Poor Ron seemed to be distraught that all of his friends were involved in relationships and he wasn't.

"The sooner the better. Clara has been trying to get me to have sex with her all week." Hermione frowned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have to break up with her. End of story. I don't care if the rumors start again, it just has to happen," Hermione demanded. Draco paused.

"Wait a minute. If we both break up at the same time, it's gonna look suspicious."

"Does anyone pay attention to that crap?" Hermione wondered aloud, not bothering to hide her distain. Draco grinned.

"Anyone who doesn't pay attention to their school work. They need things to do with their lives."

"Well you're breaking up with Clara first. I can handle a few more lunch dates with Dean. At least he's not begging to get into my pants." Draco sighed.

"I don't like sharing you, Hermione."

"You have all of me, Draco. You're not sharing me with anyone," Hermione reassuring him, kissing his cheek gently. Draco seized the opportunity to kiss her lips passionately as he slowly guided her to the couch. He eased himself onto the cushions, keeping Hermione safely on top of him. The minutes seemed to go by so quickly as they both lost their sense of reality in the fiery passion they ignited. When they broke apart, breathing heavily, Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest.

"I never told you what your surprise was."

"Whatever it is, it can't be as good as that just was," Draco replied breathlessly. Hermione grinned and hit him with a pillow.

"Trust me, it's better."

"Better? Tell me more," Draco insisted, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Dumbledore gave us permission to go into Hogsmeade for New Years Eve." Draco sat up suddenly, sending Hermione toppling to the ground.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" Draco exclaimed, helping her back up into his lap. He put his arms around her and sighed. "Okay, let's try this again. How did you get Dumbledore to agree to that?" Hermione paused for a moment. It had actually been Dumbledore's suggestion.

_"Think of it as a sincere thank you from the Order for keeping our secrets safe. You have been so responsible and you deserve to have a little fun."_

_"Won't it be dangerous for me to be away from Hogwarts with the information I'm carrying?" Hermione had asked carefully. Dumbledore chuckled._

_"I daresay that Lord Voldemort would be wise to stay away from Hogsmeade on such a populated holiday. Even so, Hermione, I think you should be accompanied by a companion of your choice."_

_"Thank you so much, professor!" Hermione had exclaimed graciously, her thoughts immediately infiltrated by Draco's face._

_"Thank _you_, Hermione. You don't understand how much this means to the Order." Dumbledore had insisted._

"I don't know, Draco. He was in a very good mood, and he seemed to think that we needed a little release from our school work."

"So why not send the entire school? It's not like we're the only ones working."

"No. It just seems like it," Hermione admitted. Draco grinned.

"I don't even care anymore how you managed to spring that. I'm just thrilled that we're allowed to go," Draco said, tightening his grip around Hermione.

"I've been so excited ever since I found out."

"Well now we have to wait three more days."

"I can wait that long. Besides, the best things in life are worth waiting for."

"Ain't that the truth?" Draco replied, kissing her check gently. Hermione sighed with contentment and stared into the fire. She knew in that moment, that this was where she belonged. In Draco Malfoy's arms until the end of time. Draco discovered something in that moment as well, but it was a slightly different revelation. As Draco held onto his beloved Hermione, the only thing he could think of was the plot his father had revealed to him over a month ago. It was growing near to February. He was supposed to be gaining Hermione's trust in order to get the secrets she possessed. Or he was just supposed to be getting Hermione to come to Malfoy Manor on the specified date. As Draco sat with Hermione in his arms, he was the happiest man alive, and he never wanted to change that. Unfortunately, February was going to change that. Not because he was going to go through with the horrible, twisted plot his father had told him about, but because he was going to defy the world's most powerful wizard. He was going to show up at the manor without Hermione and without the secrets he had been assigned to steal. He was going to die in order to protect the one he loved, and he discovered in that moment that he was ready to make that sacrifice for Hermione. Because he loved her.


	9. Midnight

A/N: This chapter is just pure Draco and Hermione love. It's just a break from the nasty secrets they have to keep from each other and a sharp focus on their devotion to each other. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for all your reviews. I'm glad to see that you're happy about my resurrection of this fanfiction.

Chapter Eight:

Midnight

Hermione was almost giddy from the extreme excitement bubbling within her. She smiled and hummed to herself as she dressed hastily for the New Years Eve party at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. She had read about the parties in the Daily Prophet and they were rumored to be the wildest, but still the best, parties in the wizarding and muggle world. Ginny walked into the dormitory and saw Hermione prancing about.

"What is the matter with you? Big New Years plans?" Ginny asked as she headed to the bathroom.

"Colossal New Years plans," Hermione corrected her.

"What are they?" Hermione paused and bit her lip. She would have to think of a cover that was still somewhat truthful. She was getting good at lying, and it actually bothered her. She didn't want to be good at lying. It wasn't something she wanted to be able to brag about.

"Dumbledore gave the Heads permission to attend to New Years Eve party at the Three Broomsticks," Hermione supplied carefully. Ginny stuck her head out of the bathroom. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"No way!"

"I know! Can you believe it?"

"But you're going with Malfoy?" Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust. Hermione had to restrain herself from defending Draco; she was getting better at that as well.

"Yes, but I don't intend to spend time with him. I want to meet other wizards from different countries. Did you know that people come all the way from America to party at the Three Broomsticks?" Ginny shook her head, still unconvinced that Hermione was able to go to the social event of the year.

"Incredible. You are so lucky."

"Hey, if you're Head Girl next year, maybe you'll get to go." Hermione felt bad about giving Ginny false hope, but it made the red-head's green eyes light up with anticipation.

"Have fun, Hermione. Don't get too drunk, because I want to hear about every detail when you get back," Ginny said, winking at her friend. Hermione grinned and gave Ginny a short wave as the littlest Weasley left the dormitory. Hermione sighed and began concentrating on what she was wearing. She assumed that even though there was snow coming down on the Hogwarts grounds, it would still be rather cozy inside the Three Broomsticks. Hermione decided on a little red dress she had bought in Paris when she had gone with her parents. She had never had the opportunity to wear it, but now was the perfect time. The dress was short, revealing a large portion of her long, slender legs, and spaghetti straps left her neck vulnerable. Using a spell she had read about in a fashion magazine over the summer, Hermione charmed her hair into bouncy curls that sparkled in the candle light. After slipping into black strappy sandals, Hermione was ready to go. She was meeting Draco in the entrance hall at a quarter to seven. The party began at eight, but Dumbledore suspected there would be traffic and they were more likely to even get a seat if they went early. When Hermione came down the main staircase, Draco was rendered speechless. She was absolutely breathtaking. He could not think of a more beautiful sight in his entire life. She gave him a shy smile when she approached him.

"It's not too much, is it?" She asked him, gesturing at her dress. Draco just stared, open-mouthed, unable to execute any form of a response. Hermione sighed and took his arm.

"I'll take that as a no. Come on, let's get out of here." On her way out the door, Hermione pulled on a black sweater. Once they were outside the school, a blast of cold, wintry air met their faces with cruel relentlessness. A carriage was waiting for them, and Hermione was relieved to be returned to warmth. Draco put his arm around her in the carriage and grinned.

"This is going to be the most memorable night of our lives," He stated.

"How do you know?"

"We're going to make it the most memorable night of our lives," He replied. Hermione smiled and kissed his check gently. Dumbledore had been right. Carriages were pouring in from all directions. Crowds of people were pressing towards the tiny pub. Hermione began to wonder if there would be enough room in the Three Broomsticks to fit all of these people. Draco seemed to sense her concern and he grinned.

"They put an enlargement charm on the Three Broomsticks. It can seat over a million people." Hermione's eyes widened as Draco told her this.

"Really?"

"If you don't believe me, see for yourself," He replied, pushing her through the doors of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione gasped as she looked around. There seemed to be a thousand floors stretching up to the night sky. Gold and silver decorations were everywhere, making the pub look like an expensive jewelry store. The bar was crowded with people pushing through to get their drinks. A young woman in her thirties with jet black hair and blue eye shadow up to her eyebrows approached them.

"How many in your party, ma'am?" She asked politely.

"Just two," Hermione replied. The woman motioned for them to follow her. A grand spiral staircase in the middle of the pub stretched up to the highest level of tables. Fortunately, there was a table for two on the third floor.

"It's not often that people come here in twos. There's usually just big swarms," The woman commented. "You guys lucked out. Big parties are usually up on the forty-fourth floor or above. Now that's a lot of stairs to climb."

"I'd imagine," Hermione responded, looking up.

"Your waitress will be with you in a moment," The woman said before leaving. Hermione looked around curiously.

"This is incredible," She finally said. Draco grinned and took her hand.

"You're incredible." Hermione blushed and looked down at her silverware. Draco clasped her hand tightly and waited for her to look him in the eyes.

"Hermione, I love you. You are the most amazing person in the entire world. You bring things out of me that no one else can. You make me an entirely different person, and I like the person I'm becoming. I never want to lose you. Ever." When Draco finished his speech, he was blushing like crazy. Hermione was smiling sweetly at him and listening to every word.

"You are so adorable, Draco. And I love you too," She added. She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. Draco felt his stomach flip-flop happily. He was so content with where he was and who he was with, it was overwhelming.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you're looking to twist the night away, please apparate to the fiftieth floor. The Weird Sisters will be performing live, with guest appearances by Love Potion and Black Magic." Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Draco! We have to dance! I love Black Magic!" She exclaimed, rising to her feet. Draco hesitated. He didn't really like dancing in front of so many people. He tended to get nervous and self-conscious.

"I don't know, Hermione," He replied carefully. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll bet half the people up there are so drunk, they won't even care if you look like a complete idiot. And you know I don't care if you can dance or not. Just let loose for this night. It's going to be the most memorable night of our lives, remember?" The mischievous smile on Hermione's face turned Draco on for some reason. He gave in and stood up. They had been studying the principles of apparation in Charms during the week before Christmas Holiday. Both Draco and Hermione had picked up the skill quite rapidly, so they had no trouble apparating to the fiftieth floor of the Three Broomsticks. The fiftieth floor was the midway point of the many levels added to the tiny pub. There were no tables; just a gigantic dance floor that seemed to stretch for miles. A large stage was set in the middle of the dance floor, and as the announcer had promised, the Weird Sisters were up on stage, rocking out. Draco watched the excited gleam in Hermione's eyes with a smile on his face. She seemed to be so happy, and he knew he'd never be able to ruin her mood by backing out of a dance. The dance floor was already mobbed with hundreds of witches and wizards, dancing wildly to the music. Draco could easily identify the ones who had had one too many shots of Fire Whisky. Hermione grabbed his hand, and a zillion volts of electricity shot up his arm.

"Come on! Let's dance!" She called over the raucous. At first, Draco didn't know what to do. He wasn't quite sure how to start dancing. Hermione got right into it and starting moving with the music. Draco timidly followed her lead, looking over his shoulder awkwardly. Hermione noticed and put her arms around his neck.

"Relax, Draco! Just let the music move you," She advised. Draco nodded, but wasn't quite sure what she meant by that. After the first couple of songs, Draco started to get into his groove. He had just started to lose himself in the music and the moment when the lead singer and guitarist of the Weird Sisters grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you, Hogsmeade!" The crowd erupted into cheers. Hermione couldn't resist adding her screams of excitement to the roars. Draco chuckled and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"This is the last song we're going to be playing before we turn it over to Black Magic! Grab that special someone and give them one last weird dance." The Weird Sisters waved as the masses of people cheered rambunctiously. Then they began a slower song. This, Draco could work with. He pulled Hermione close to him and stared deeply into her eyes.

"How's the most memorable night of your life going so far?" He asked with a smile. Hermione grinned and kissed him.

"Amazing, Draco. I'm so glad I could be here with you."

"Me too, love." Draco found slow dances to be his favorite. There wasn't much skill involved; just distributing weight from foot to foot at the right time. His mother had insisted on dance lessons when he was younger, since they were often invited to important social occasions. Draco had learned to waltz quite well, but his knowledge of dance had dwindled over the years due to the fact that he had no where to use his skills. It didn't really bother him. Besides, his dance instructor had never taught him how to free style, so it wouldn't have made a difference if he had remembered anything about it. When the song had ended, the entire fiftieth floor burst into deafening cheers as the Weird Sisters disappeared from the stage. They were soon replaced by Black Magic, who started off with a high tempo dance song. Draco lapsed back into his insecurity, but it took him less time to get used to dancing this time. By the time Black Magic had finished their part of the show, Hermione was practically overheated. She turned to Draco, breathing heavily.

"Let's take a break," She finally said. Draco frowned.

"Don't you want to hear Love Potion? They're up next." Hermione smiled.

"See, I told you that you'd loosen up. But no, I'm about to dehydrate."

"Do you want to go for a walk outside?" Draco asked, looking at his watch. It was only ten thirty, so they had plenty of time. Hermione nodded vigorously.

"That sounds perfect," She replied. They both apparated to the ground floor and somehow made it out the door without getting separated. Snow was coming down from the dark night sky in gentle flakes. The accumulation on the ground was only a few inches, but the wizard weather channel had predicted at least ten inches by daybreak on the first day of the new year. Draco held onto Hermione's hand as they walked through the busy streets of Hogsmeade.

"You'd think everyone would be inside," Hermione commented at the mobs of people just hanging around the Hogsmeade village.

"These are all the people who didn't get tables. If they didn't get into the Three Broomsticks, it's almost as good out here. You can still hear the music, and they usually have a bonfire going in the main square," Draco told her. Hermione grinned.

"You know so much about these New Year's Eve parties."

"My parents went every year," He replied, shortly. He didn't want to recall the miserable, lonely nights he had spent at home. He usually celebrated the new year with his pet owl, which was pathetic to say the least. Hermione seemed to sense that Draco didn't want to talk about the particular subject, so she left him alone and tried to think of a new conversation topic.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Follow me. It's a surprise," Draco replied, grinning slyly. Hermione became even more curious as every minute passed. Soon, they were standing at the bottom of the hill upon which the Shrieking Shack rested. But for once, it didn't look like the most haunted building in Britain. Bright lights were cast on the slope that slid down to the city of Hogsmeade. Hundreds of young witches and wizards were laughing and screaming as they sledded down the snowy decline. It seemed to be snowing heavier over this particular hill more than over the rest of the town, but Hermione guessed they had placed a weather charm on the Shrieking Shack.

"Do you want to give it a go?" Draco asked, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. Hermione nodded her head vigorously.

"I love sledding. I had no idea they used this hill for sledding on New Years. Isn't everyone here afraid to go near it?" Draco started climbing the hill, taking Hermione with him.

"Not really. There hasn't been much going on in the Shrieking Shack for quite some time now, so people have become less afraid of it. Besides, the ministry is always informing the people that they put safety charms on the house for New Years so no one gets hurt."

"Do they really put safety charms on it?"

"It's unlikely, but it calms most of the townspeople down." They reached the top of the hill and Draco grabbed a sled from the man who was renting them out. It was outrageously priced, but isn't everything around the holidays? Draco held it steady as Hermione got on the front. He pushed off with his leg and jumped on behind her. Their sled went rocketing down the snowy slope. Draco frowned when he realized that they weren't going to stop when they got to the bottom of the hill.

"I guess I pushed off too hard!" He shouted into Hermione's ear against the screaming wind.

"I think so!" Hermione called back. When they hit level ground, they kept speeding into the crowds of people at the bottom.

"Look out!" Draco bellowed, grabbing Hermione around the waist to keep his balance. Hermione screamed and tried to steer their way out of the crowd. They continued sliding down the streets of Hogsmeade until Hermione's foot hit the steering apparatus and they careened into a large pile of snow. Draco started laughing, and Hermione soon joined in. She rolled over on top of him and brushed the snow flakes out of his hair.

"Good job, Draco."

"'Good job, Draco?' That was all your fault!"

"My fault? You were the one who practically made us break the sound barrier with that initial push off!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I noticed you didn't do anything to stop us from barreling into that crowd of people. Nice steering, babe." Hermione glared at him in mock frustration. Draco caressed her cheek softly and kissed her. Warmth returned to his body and he smiled at her.

"Do you want to get inside?"

"Why? Are you cold?"

"No, you are," He replied, gesturing at her lips which were blue and vibrating from the winter air. Hermione stood up and Draco grabbed her hand. He led her into the building behind them, which was the Hogsmeade Hotel. Hermione gasped when she saw the lobby. It was extravagant and lavishly furnished. A massive, crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling which was like the Great Hall in Hogwarts. It had been charmed to reflect the night sky. Fascinating ice sculptures with intricate detail were displayed throughout, and they were amazingly not melting. Christmas decorations were still everywhere, giving both Hermione and Draco that cozy, holiday feeling. A fire crackled softly in an enormous stone fireplace. A man in a fancy suit came up to them with a silver tray.

"Hot cocoa, miss?" He asked politely. Hermione took one of the mugs and nodded in thanks. "Sir?" He then asked Draco, who also took a mug. When the man had walked away, Draco nudged Hermione and grinned.

"Isn't this place surreal?"

"It's incredible! I'm going to make reservations to stay here over the summer," Hermione vowed, getting closer to one of the ice sculptures. Draco chuckled.

"It's incredibly expensive, you know." Hermione sighed.

"I know. I'll figure it out some how."

"Come on, let's sit down." Draco led her over to the fireplace and sat down in front of it. Hermione sat down beside him and stared into the flames.

"This whole night seems so surreal, doesn't it?" Hermione murmured, leaning against Draco.

"Yeah. I feel like I could wake up at any moment and it would all be gone." Hermione grinned.

"It would take more than that to get rid of me, Draco." Draco kissed her forehead gently and sighed with contentment.

"Do almost feel like this night has no consequences, and we could do anything we wanted?" He asked carefully.

"I know exactly what you mean, Draco. Nothing that happens tonight will matter tomorrow."

"I love you, Hermione," Draco said suddenly.

"I love you too, Draco."

"I want to show you...if you'd let me," Draco replied softly. Hermione didn't fully understand what he was asking of her right away. When it occurred to her that he wanted to have sex, she didn't know what to say. The logical side of her brain was screaming for her to say no, but the rest of her being wanted it to happen. The silence remained as Hermione considered the possible outcomes, but Draco soon interrupted.

"I completely understand if you think you're not ready for it, Hermione. But if you really believe that tonight has no consequences, then let your hair down. Have some fun. Break some rules. I just want you to know, that I respect your decision either way," Draco stated, firmly. And he would respect her decision. He didn't want to push her into something she didn't want, but he needed her so badly. His guy instincts were winning the battle over his normally chivalrous self. Hermione chewed her bottom lip as she thought. _His intentions are true. I have no reason to believe they aren't. He's good to me, and he'd never use me for sex. Besides, Dumbledore gave me this night to let loose and have some well-deserved fun. After all the stress the secrets have been putting me under, it couldn't hurt to take a mini-vacation._

"Thank you for being so understanding, Draco...but I think I'm ready."



It was eleven forty-five when Draco suggested that they should get back to the Three Broomsticks. Draco had bought them a room for the night, even though they weren't staying there after the New Years Eve party. Hermione had been reluctant to let him spend so much money just for a couple of hours, but he had insisted. Music from the Three Broomsticks could still be heard from their room. Hermione lay in the bed, enjoying the feel of the silk sheets against her bare skin. Draco was getting dressed, but his eyes were on Hermione, who looked so innocently sexy lying in the bed. He crawled on top of her and kissed her softly.

"We're going to miss the count down, love," He reminded her of the reason why they were there. Hermione groaned and eventually rolled out of the bed. She pulled on her dress and wrapped her sweater around her tightly. She stopped Draco with his hand on the doorknob.

"Thank you," She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"For?"

"This. Everything. You are amazing, Draco Malfoy," She replied, kissing him passionately. Draco was about to throw her back onto the bed and make love to her all over again, but the noise from the Three Broomsticks reminded him of the party.

"You're welcome, Hermione. You are so welcome. Now, let's get back to the party." Hermione grasped his hand tightly as they fought their way through the crowds to get back into the pub. It was even more rowdy than it had been before, if that was at all possible. They returned to their table, which had become the surface for an arm wrestling tournament.

"Let's just go to the dance floor. I think that's where the real party is going on anyway," Draco told Hermione. They both apparated back to the fiftieth floor. Draco appeared to be right. There was a huge mass of people dancing to Love Potion, who had been called back for an encore. When the clock showed five minutes to twelve, the lead singer of Love Potion magically amplified his voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the hour you have all been waiting for is just five minutes away! Bring it on down to the fiftieth floor for dancing and the celebration of a lifetime!" It seemed like every single person in the entire pub erupted into cheers. The roars were deafening. Hermione laughed and put her arms around Draco.

"This is so exciting!" She shouted into his ear over the noise. Draco grinned. He didn't know if he was so insanely happy because of the holiday or because he had just had sex with Hermione a mere fifteen minutes ago. It didn't really matter, of course. When it got down to 11:59, the lead singer of Love Potion whipped out his wand and pointed it at the sky. Gold ribbons shot into the air and formed a floating digital clock. Hermione was about to jump out of her skin. New Years Eve had never really been that big of a holiday to her, but the entire evening was just so magical. Everything was overwhelming her. Suddenly, every single witch and wizard present united their voices to begin the ten second count down.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one! Happy New Year!" The applause and cheers were tumultuous and it seemed to shake the entire pub. Gold and silver sparkles cascaded from the ceiling and covered the crowds. Hermione started laughed and brushing the sparkles away from her eyes. Following the sparkles was a deluge of balloons in every color imaginable. And they were huge. Hermione had never seen anything like them. They were the size of hula hoops, and when they popped, they spurted champagne everywhere. Draco picked up two glasses of champagne from a floating tray and handed one to Hermione.

"Happy New Year," He toasted. Hermione grinned and clinked glasses before taking a sip. Love Potion had disappeared from the stage, only to be replaced by the Weird Sisters. They started playing an intense dance song, and Hermione squealed with excitement.

"I love this song! Draco, you have to dance with me!" She exclaimed, finishing her champagne in two gulps and putting it on a floating tray. Draco grinned and obliged. Soon there were people doing stage dives and all sorts of crazy dance moves. The party didn't show any signs of slowing down until four in the morning. The tired and drunken crowds were beginning to disperse, and finally Hermione and Draco joined the swarms of people trying to get to their carriages. They found the one that Dumbledore had sent for them and got inside. Hermione was slightly tipsy, but it was the exhaustion of dancing for practically four hours straight that caused her to fall asleep on the ride back to Hogwarts. Not wanting to disturb her, Draco carefully gathered her in his arms and carried her back into the familiar castle. The corridors were ominously quiet, and his footsteps reverberated off the stone walls. He brought her to the portrait of the Fat Lady and paused. He didn't want to wake Hermione to get the password, but he had no idea what it might be. Sighing, Draco cleared his throat quietly. The snoring Fat Lady woke up and glared at him with somnolent eyes.

"What do you want? You're not in Gryffindor."

"I know, but Hermione is. She's asleep and I just want to make sure she gets back into her dormitory all right-"

"No person of another house is permitted to enter this common room, Mr. Malfoy, no matter what your intentions might be," The Fat Lady responded, still miffed that Draco had disturbed her sleep. Draco glared at the portrait and turned around. He did the only thing he could think of. He brought her to their study room and laid her down on the couch. He found a blanket and covered her with it. He was about to return to the Slytherin dormitories when he paused. She was so beautiful when the firelight played off her hair and illuminated her radiant skin. Draco carefully arranged himself so that he'd be able to lie down with Hermione on the couch. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and was lulled into a peaceful sleep.


	10. February Eleventh

Chapter Nine:

February Eleventh

Hermione flopped down onto her bed with a groan. Snape's potions were doing little to prevent her suddenly consistent headaches. She had just gone to see Dumbledore about it, and he told her that increased severity of the headaches was to be expected. He had promised to tell Snape to start making a stronger potion. Until Snape contacted her about the new remedy, Hermione was left to writhe in pain.

"What's the matter, Hermione? Still recovering from New Years?" Ginny asked, grinning. Hermione took a break from wincing in pain to smile at the memory of being with Draco in Hogsmeade. It had been such a magical evening. She couldn't believe that a week had passed since then.

"It's just a headache, Gin. Nothing to worry about."

"But I am worried about you, Hermione. You've been complaining about headaches a lot this week. Is everything okay?" Hermione closed her eyes in a juvenile attempt to stop the pain.

"I think I'm just under a lot of stress."

"Why? Midterm exams are over."

"Yes, but I have N.E.W.T.S. at the end of the year."

"Hermione, it's only January. You have plenty of time to start reviewing for the June N.E.W.T.S.," Ginny pointed out. Hermione's eyes began tearing from the excruciating pain in her head. She tried to comfort herself by thinking about how much she was helping the Order by keeping their plots inside of her. She could very well be the reason why Voldemort could be defeated and sent to his grave for good.

"You know me, Ginny. I always want to get a jump on the studying bit."

"All right," Ginny sighed skeptically. "Just don't hurt yourself over it, that's all I'm saying. N.E.W.T.S. aren't worth sacrificing you health. Hermione nodded in response, unable to speak. Ginny left the dormitory, leaving Hermione to suffer alone. It was what she preferred though. She would rather be alone and in pain than have someone breathing down her neck and asking all sorts of questions. She was getting tired of lying to everyone. Especially Draco. It killed her to lie to Draco. And she knew that he knew she was lying, but he didn't ask questions. He just looked at her like he was troubled and remained completely silent. To Hermione, that was worse than having him confront her about it. He always looked disappointed when she lied, as though he had expected better of her. Ironically, as Hermione thought about Draco, Poseidon started tapping on the windowpane. Hermione recognized Draco's black owl and went over to the window, stumbling to keep her balance. Her head felt ten times heavier than usual. Poseidon nipped at her finger affectionately as she took the letter from his leg. Hermione scratched the owl's head gently and sat down to read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I know you haven't been feeling well lately, and for that I'm sorry. It's probably from the sledding we did in that skimpy red dress of yours. No matter what the reason, I would like to help you get better. If you would like to meet me for dinner in the study room tonight, please send a letter back with Poseidon to let me know. I'll understand also if you just want to turn in early, but I really miss you and I want to see you. I love you._

_All Yours,_

_ Draco_

Hermione smiled and quickly wrote a response to meet Draco for dinner. Suddenly, her day was looking up. Another owl flew into the dormitory as Hermione was letting Poseidon back out. It was one of the brown school owls.

_Hermione,_

_The extra strength headache potion is ready. You can come down to my office to get it when ever you are ready._

_Professor Snape_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she would get a break from the pain. She quickly stepped into a pair of flip flops and hurried out of the Gryffindor common room. She only paused once to say hello to Dean, whom she had broken up with yesterday. He had agreed that it would be better for the both of them, but he asked if they could still have lunch some time as friends. Hermione had seen it as a nice gesture and approved. She hoped Draco wouldn't be too jealous. Hermione was so excited to be getting the new headache remedy, she was practically running down the halls. She burst into Snape's office, startling the professor.

"I didn't expect you so soon, Ms. Granger," He said, picking up the book he had dropped in surprise. Hermione took a moment to catch her breath.

"I came as soon as I got your letter. I thought I might die in another hour without a remedy." Snape gave her a small smile; it was better than the ugly smirks he usually handed out.

"This should take care of the headaches. Be sure to let me know immediately if you feel like they might get any worse. That way I can modify the potion ahead of time."

"Of course," Hermione replied, taking the thermos from Snape. She quickly poured herself the correct amount and downed it. Immediately, the shockwaves of pain began to dull and dissipate. She exhaled loudly and smiled at Snape.

"Thank you so much, professor," She thanked him graciously. Snape shook his head.

"Thank _you_, Ms. Granger. You're doing an excellent job." Hermione nodded to him and left the office. As she walked aimlessly down the corridors, she paused at a window to look at the grounds. They were covered in snow, and it was still coming down from the gray sky. She smiled faintly as she thought about the sledding she and Draco had done on New Years Eve.

"We keep bumping into each other down here," Draco's voice suddenly came from behind her. She turned around quickly, hitting him in the face with her long ponytail.

"Oops. Sorry, Draco," She apologized, laughing. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I can take a hint," He grumbled and started walking away. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, then kissed him softly. Draco leaned against the wall and looked out the window, as Hermione had done moments ago.

"I keep thinking about New Years," He admitted.

"Me too," Hermione responded. Draco grinned.

"At least I'm not the only one. It was just too incredible to forget. I called it, too. I said it was going to be the most memorable night of our lives." Hermione paused for a moment, thinking about asking a question that might make for an extremely awkward atmosphere. Finally, she decided she might as well.

"When you said that it was going to be the most memorable night of our lives, did you know that you were going to take me to the Hogsmeade Hotel and seduce me into having sex with you?" As she had imagined, a strange silence fell over the pair. Draco continued staring out the window, organizing his thoughts so he wouldn't sound like a bastard when it finally came out of his mouth.

"Hermione, I've wanted to have sex with you for the longest time. But I could tell you weren't ready. For some reason, I felt like you were finally going to be ready on New Years Eve. Maybe the whole party made you get high on life or something and it clouded your judgment, but I think you knew what you were doing."

"I did, Draco. I knew what I wanted," Hermione encouraged him.

"So I hope I didn't make it sound like that was my entire reason for going to Hogsmeade with you, because it wasn't."

"I know, Draco. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand." Hermione stopped him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Draco sighed and pulled her into a hug. There was a disgusting feeling in his stomach that reminded him of what was to come the following month. He had been ordered by the most powerful wizard in the entire world to bring Hermione or bring her secrets. Draco knew he could do neither. He had finally come to terms with the fact that he was going to be killed for his disrespect and inability to follow orders.

"I'm going to grab some lunch with Harry and Ron. I promised them I would," Hermione said, pulling away from Draco, who nodded.

"I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah. Later," Hermione agreed. Draco watched her leave and had the inexplicable urge to stop her and warn her of what was to come. Even as the thought passed through his mind, a prickling sensation on his palm began. He looked at his hand angrily. The only thing that stood between him telling Hermione all about the gruesome scheme that was to occur the very next month was the secrecy burn on his palm. It burned when ever Draco came close to revealing anything that had to do with the plot. He had done some research and discovered that the burning could even result in death. He would certainly be willing to risk his life in order to warn Hermione of what was going to happen, but he knew that he would barely be able to get two words out before the curse killed him.

Draco headed back to the Slytherin dungeons sullenly. Thinking about February always depressed him, even if he had the knowledge that he would be spending time with Hermione later on. As he entered the common room, Clara pounced on him.

"Draco! Can we please talk?" She asked, clinging onto his arm like a leech. Draco tried to shake her off while giving her a cold glare.

"No."

"Please? I just want to know why you dumped me. I thought everything was working out okay." Draco groaned. _Women,_ he thought angrily to himself.

"You're not my type," He finally responded, lamely. Clara's eyes welled up with tears.

"Of course I'm your type! I know what kind of guy you are, Draco! You have needs that should be met when ever you feel necessary. I can give that to you!" Clara protested, desperately. Draco was immediately nauseated. Girls who were ready to rip off their clothes for him made him sick. He appreciated challenges, but that was the price he had to pay for being a Slytherin sex god. Draco managed to free himself from her vice-like grip.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out, Clara. Go peddle your goods elsewhere," He snapped. Clara gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. Draco turned on his heel and hurried to his room. He slammed the door and almost screamed out loud when he saw his father standing there waiting for him.

"Hello, Draco," Lucius said smoothly. Draco started to head for the door when Lucius locked it from across the room.

"Sit," Lucius ordered. Draco sat down in an armchair and maintained a hard stare at his father.

"What now, Father?" He asked, wanting to get the meeting over with.

"I came to deliver the details of the plan. Are you gaining the mudblood's trust as you were instructed to?" Draco winced at his father's cruel language. He paused and thought about what he should answer. He finally decided that it would be better if Lucius thought that the plan was going as scheduled so there wouldn't be any interference.

"Yes."

'Good. Has she revealed to you the secrets of the Order?"

"No, sir."

"I daresay our Lord expected her to. That is why I have been instructed to tell you that you are to bring the mudblood to Malfoy Manor on February 11 at six o'clock sharp. After the success, you will be accepted into our little society of Death Eaters." Draco's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. He didn't want to be a Death Eater. Not anymore.

"I will do as you say, Father," Draco replied, finding it prudent to agree with everything Lucius said. Lucius seemed pleased and nodded.

"Good, Draco. I shall be seeing you on February 11, then. Do not be late."

"I won't be, Father." Lucius nodded and suddenly morphed into the ugly white spider. Draco watched it scuttle away underneath the door. He thought momentarily about stepping on it and squashing it, but it was too rash of an action. Draco unlocked the door and went to lie down on his bed. He was hours away from meeting Hermione, and really needed her now. He needed to see her, completely safe and unharmed. It would set his restless soul at ease. Draco began to think of loop holes. There had to be a way to warn Hermione without getting burned to death by his secrecy mark. He didn't know what key words would set it off. He headed off to the library to do more research on the principles of secrecy marks. Time was running out.



Draco held Hermione tightly in his arms; her naked body pressed up against his. The light from the fire illuminated the thin coat of sweat on his brow. It was past midnight, and they would both be in serious trouble if they were found. But that was what made having sex in the study room more thrilling. Hermione took several minutes to catch her breath before kissing Draco on the cheek.

"We can't keep doing this, Draco. Ginny is starting to ask questions," She whispered.

"Just tell her that you've been doing late night studying and you get up really early," Draco replied, running his fingers aimlessly through her chocolate brown curls. Hermione sighed.

"I've been using that excuse for the past couple of weeks. She's starting to find it difficult to believe. She's not stupid, Draco." Draco didn't want to admit that they should start cutting down on the nights they came to the study room. Even Crabbe and Goyle were starting to become suspicious, and they never pick up on anything.

"I know, I know."

"Maybe we should limit ourselves to once a week," Hermione suggested, half-heartedly. Draco sat up quickly and stared.

"Just once?" He asked in disbelief. Hermione shrugged and smiled.

"I don't want it to be that way either, but I'm getting tired of lying to all my friends about where I keep running off to."

"Maybe if I had friends to lie to, I might know how you feel," Draco mumbled bitterly. It was true that he didn't have very many friends. When he was younger and far more immature, Draco had the crazy idea that he didn't need friends to make his life meaningful. As long as he was respected and looked up to, it didn't matter if anyone liked him. Be feared, not loved was Machiavellian motto. All that seemed to change when he met Hermione.

"Doesn't Pansy like to keep tabs on you?"

"Eh. She's kind of afraid of me ever since I threatened her that night." Draco smiled faintly at the memory. Hermione sighed.

"You really should work on controlling your temper."

"Look, you don't know Pansy. You have to be sharp with her, or else she won't get the point." Hermione didn't look convinced. Draco laid back down and pulled her on top of him. He looked up into her beautiful brown eyes and was immediately lost in their radiance.

"Can't we meet twice a week?"

"Draco-"

"Come on. One just for dinner, and the other could be just for dessert." He grinned at her and winked. Hermione smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"I suppose that could be arranged," She finally agreed. Draco brushed a curl out of her face with a gentle finger.

"Good." Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and stared into the flickering flames of the fire. February 11th was approaching rapidly. Too rapidly for Draco's taste. Every time he even thought about trying to talk to Hermione about it, his palm seared with pain. He could barely even think about warning her, and time was running out. Every night he spent with her was more precious than the last. He savored the time he spent with her, since he knew February 11th would change everything for good. He would make sure that he spent February 10th and every hour up until six o'clock of February 11th with Hermione. He'd do something special for her. Take her out to the fancy restaurant in Hogsmeade or something. Anything to make his last days meaningful. Sighing, Draco pushed these depressing thoughts from his mind. He was going to force himself to think only about Hermione for the next two weeks. Not that it was much of a challenge, but he made a promise to himself that he would not think of Voldemort's evil scheme anymore. After all, what's the use of spending his final two weeks with Hermione if his mind was elsewhere the entire time?

"Draco...is something wrong?" Hermione whispered, suddenly.

"No. Why?" Draco lied carefully.

"You've been very distracted lately. I know something's bothering you, but I just can't figure out what it is," Hermione continued. Draco sighed deeply.

"It's nothing important," He lied again. He hated himself for lying, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice.

"It must be if you're so distracted that you've forgotten I'm lying naked on top of you."

"I didn't forget."

"Then why haven't you started seducing me again?" Hermione countered. Draco paused. She had him there. He usually seduced Hermione into making love more than once. But he _had_ been distracted.

"You seemed tired," Draco replied, wincing at his lame excuse.

"I understand that you don't want to talk about it, Draco. I just wish you wouldn't lie to me," She replied softly. Draco frowned. He hated being sent on a guilt trip.

"It's not like you always talk about what's on your mind," Draco muttered without thinking.

"That's different, Draco," Hermione responded quietly.

"How? You're allowed to lie and I'm not?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean, Hermione? I'm confused." Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying. She wanted to tell him everything. She really did. But she had made the most sincere promise to Dumbledore, and she had every intention of keeping it.

"I made a very important promise to someone, Draco. I can't tell you what's on my mind," Hermione said, choosing her words carefully.

"And what makes you think that I didn't make a promise to keep a secret either?" Draco demanded. He didn't know where his harsh words were coming from. All he knew was that he was spitting them out, and Hermione was hearing them. Hermione's heart stopped when Draco said something about keeping secrets. _Does he know?_ Hermione thought, frantically. _But he couldn't! After all, there is no way for him to find out...I think..._

"I don't know! I just assumed that-"

"Don't assume next time." A tear dripped from Hermione's eyes onto Draco's bare chest. The minute the tear hit his skin, Draco regretted every last word he said. Hermione moved to get away from Draco, but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I truly am. Please don't go," He pleaded with her. Hermione paused and looked down into his eyes.

"For a minute there, you sounded like the old Draco Malfoy I knew and hated."

"I'm sorry, love. I'm not that immature bastard anymore. I've changed, you know that right?" Hermione hesitated for a moment, but offered him a small smile.

"I know. And you know that I would tell you absolutely everything if I could, right?"

"I know, sweet heart. I know," Draco replied, sweeping her into his arms. "I love you." Hermione tried to hold back her tears, but a few escaped her eyes and trickled onto Draco's bare shoulder. He hated himself for making her cry; he had been a bastard. She deserved better.

"So where are you going this weekend?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of her dinner roll. Draco sighed and swallowed the lump in the back of his throat.

"To the manor. My mother wants to see me about something," Draco hedged carefully. Hermione looked at him for a moment, but did not question. She assumed that it had to do with his secret, and she didn't want to pry.

"Will you be gone long?" Hermione asked casually. Her question sliced through Draco's heart and brought tears to his eyes. He blinked them away quickly, before she had the opportunity to see them. Would he be gone long? He'd be gone forever.

"I'm not sure. Mother said it was urgent."

"Was there a death in the family or something?" Hermione asked, trying not to invade his privacy too much. Draco shuddered, but managed to pass it off as a shrug. _There will be a death in the family_, he thought bitterly.

"Maybe. She didn't give me too many details."

"Will you owl me when you get there?"

"I'll try, Hermione," He promised earnestly. If he could have a spare moment, he would most certainly write to her. To tell her good bye. As February 11th drew closer, Draco found it hard to keep the vow he had made to himself a week or so ago. He could not stop thinking about what would become of Hermione if he were to be killed. Would Voldemort still go after her? If he did, who would protect her and warn her? Or perhaps his death would make Hermione want to give up her responsibility as the Secret Keeper. He couldn't predict what would happen to Hermione, and it made him uneasy. He needed to be sure that she would be all right after he was gone.

Hermione noticed the far off look Draco got in his eyes. He had been distant very frequently over the past few days. His thoughts were elsewhere, and she wasn't sure what to do about it. Something was obviously bothering him, but he refused to talk about it. She could understand his concealment since she was doing some secret keeping herself, but she felt like Draco's secret was putting him in danger. She felt like there was something threatening him and he didn't want her to know about it. Unfortunately, Hermione was beginning to realize that the only thing she could do for him was be supportive and be there for him. Cautiously, she reached across the table and took his hand. He was dragged away from his possessive thoughts as he stared into Hermione's eyes.

"Are you all right, Draco? I know I ask you this all the time, but you're beginning to scare me." Draco sighed.

"It'll pass, Hermione. Just give it time."

"Are you sure? Can I do anything to help?"

"Just don't worry yourself over it, all right?" Hermione wanted to protest and argue, but there was something in his beautiful blue gaze that forced her to nod in agreement.

"Okay," She promised. Draco offered a small smile.

"But there is one thing you can do." His mind was beginning to forget all about the approaching eleventh day of February as he lost himself in her eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked, curiously. After weeks of watching him struggle alone, Hermione was relieved to hear that she could be of some assistance.

"Keep your schedule clear for Thursday and Friday of this week."

"Why?"

"I am spending Thursday entirely with you. Well, as soon as classes are over anyway. I'm going to have the house elves prepare a special feast for us, followed by a particularly delicious dessert," Draco replied, grinning. Hermione smiled.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Does there have to be an occasion?" Hermione gripped his hand tightly and smiled even more widely at him.

"You're wonderful, Draco."

"Just give me your word. You devote yourself entirely to me for Thursday and Friday until I leave." Draco began to feel the pressures of the scheme closing back around him. They relinquished their grasp on his thoughts the moment Hermione leaned across the table to kiss him.

"I'm yours on Thursday and Friday," She promised with a smile. Draco returned the smile and concentrated on everything he loved about her. The way the firelight played off of her brown curls and lit up her chocolate eyes. How a sprinkling of freckles dotted her nose and cheeks in a sexy sort of way. When she was nervous and started chewing her bottom lip. The blush that filled her cheeks when she said something stupid or embarrassing. The childlike innocence that overcame her when they were about to make love. It was everything about her that made Draco fall head over heels for Hermione Granger. And even though he knew that he wouldn't be able to see her ever again after he left for the manor, he still found an overwhelming happiness in his heart for all the time they had spent together. He knew he'd be able to die completely at peace since he had achieved the true meaning of life. To love and be loved in return.

It was Friday night. Draco and Hermione were lying on the couch together in complete silence. Draco had one hour left with his one true love. He didn't know how to savor it. Should he spend the entire hour telling her how much she meant to him? Or should he spend the time making love to her and proving how much he loved her and would always love her? Hermione seemed to sense his perplexity.

"Draco?"

"Mmhm?"

"Why are you so upset? It's not like you're leaving me forever." Tears immediately came to Draco's eyes, and he furiously blinked them away.

"You never know," He replied, distantly. Hermione frowned and shifted to look into his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing really. I'm just saying that anything could happen at anytime." Hermione seemed unsatisfied, but remained silent. Draco thought about telling her that he'd never be coming back. That didn't have anything to do with the plan, so he could potentially give her the heads up. But looking into her eyes, he knew he couldn't bear to see her reaction. She'd be heartbroken, and that was something Draco couldn't deal with. Besides, it would only make the evening that much more awkward. Draco finally decided what he wanted to do with his remaining hour. He sat up and wordlessly positioned himself so that he could sit directly across from Hermione and stare directly into her eyes. He took her hands in his and sighed.

"Hermione, I want to tell you exactly how I feel about you. I know I've told you how much I love you, but I don't think you truly understand how much. My entire soul goes into it when I tell you that I love you. Every cell of my being feels it. I can even pinpoint the exact day when I said to myself, 'Draco, you're in love with Hermione Granger'. It was after that stupid paper fight when we got stuck in the study room and you were lying on top of me. That was the first time I ever felt something passionate towards you. It surprised me, and it scared me. But mostly it scared me. Here I was, this Slytherin pureblood prince, with horrible morals and extremely strict principles. There was no way I, a pureblood wizard, would ever give you, a muggle born Gryffindor, the time of day.

Of course, everything got turned around and messed up after that paper fight. And then the kiss. Let's not even get into how confused that got me. I was totally unprepared for the emotional battle that occurred afterwards. I couldn't deny it to myself any longer. I was in love with you, and I had to accept it. Once I accepted it, I had to have you. It didn't matter anymore that we were worlds apart. I needed to have you. So I set off on the mission to win you over."

"And it worked," Hermione pointed out, smiling. Tears were gathering in her eyes from all the sentimental emotions whirring around inside her heart. Everything he was saying to her was so sincere and heart felt. No one had ever spoken to her that way before.

"Thank god. I'm not used to defeat," Draco admitted. "Anyway, you were and still are amazing, Hermione. You just continue to make me speechless every time I see you. And somehow, you keep getting more beautiful. I don't know what it is, but you're more gorgeous every time I see you. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I think that line is really cliche, but it's the only way to give my feelings justice. I've had a lot of girlfriends before you, but I've never felt so alive. You bring something out of me that no one else can. You get to see the Draco Malfoy that no one else sees because you can bring something special out of me. I want to thank you for that."

"Anytime, Draco," Hermione replied, squeezing his hand. Draco reached over and brushed a brown curl out of her chocolate eyes.

"What I've been trying to say here, is that I love you, Hermione. I have never meant something so much in my entire life. I love you, and I always will. No matter what happens to us in the future. My love for you will never go away," Draco promised her. Hermione was rendered speechless for a few moments before she smiled.

"I love you too, Draco. I will always love you," She replied. Draco leaned forward and kissed her passionately. He pushed her gently onto her back and eased himself down on top of her. Within the one hour Draco had left to spend with Hermione, he had given the best of both worlds. He had poured out his heart to Hermione in words, and then intimately described his undying love as they had sex. It was going to be the last time he could ever kiss her and hold her. He tried not to cry as he redressed and prepared to travel by Floo Powder to the manor. He almost made it tear-free when he saw Hermione's tearstained face. It broke his heart. As he stepped out of the fireplace in the manor, a tear slid down his cheek.


	11. O Negative

Chapter Ten:

O Negative

"No...no, no, no, no," Draco muttered over and over to himself as he searched Hermione's wrists and neck for a pulse. Her eyes had fluttered closed, and her breathing had lessened. He found a faint pulse in her neck and sighed with relief.

"Malfoy! Is she all right?" Harry asked, running towards them. He was followed by Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Does she look all right to you, Potter?" Draco demanded, angrily. Harry opened his mouth to respond when McGonagall interrupted.

"Stop bickering! This situation calls for a certain level of maturity that you both do not seem to possess," She snapped. Draco and Harry fell silent, but keenly watched Dumbledore kneel on the ground next to Hermione.

"She needs to get to St. Mungo's. I will apparate her there, Minerva, but I think you should come along also," Dumbledore muttered quietly. Draco managed to over hear, and he grabbed Harry's arm.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?"

"They're going to St. Mungo's. We can meet them there if we travel by Floo Powder," Draco explained, dragging Harry into the manor. It would have been easier to apparate, but from what Draco had seen of Harry in Charms, half of him would end up in China.

"What is going on here?" Harry demanded, when Draco released him to get the bowl of Floo Powder. Draco groaned and took a handful.

"Look, Potter. I'll explain everything when we get to St. Mungo's. Now just take the damn Floo Powder and get in the fireplace," Draco ordered in a voice of strained calm. Harry glared at Draco, but did as he said. Draco followed, his heart galloping in his chest. What if they were too late? What if Hermione didn't make it? _She has to_, he thought desperately. When he stepped out of the fireplace into St. Mungo's, Harry was waiting for him.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" Harry asked impatiently. Draco ignored the Boy Who Lived and hurried over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, miss, but did a girl arrive here just a few moments ago?" The receptionist looked up at him like he was disturbed.

"A lot of people come through here, kid."

"Did a girl arrive here a few moments ago with Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall? She was bleeding...really badly...and I need to know where she is." The receptionist's eyes softened.

"Oh...her. I'm sorry, dear, but unless you are immediate family, you have to wait here." Draco's mind raced at the speed of light. He _had_ to see Hermione. He _had_ to know what was going on.

"I'm her fiance," Draco finally said. The woman gave him a sad look and her eyes filled with tears. Draco felt like he was going to be hit with bad news all of a sudden.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry. She's in intensive care right now...her condition is unstable."

"Where is she?" Draco demanded, his voice breaking.

"Sixth room on your right, but I don't think you can go in there-" Draco had stopped listening. He was barreling down the hallway to the sixth room.

"Wait! Sir, what is your relation to the patient?" The receptionist shrieked after Harry. Draco paused and turned around.

"It's okay. He's Harry Potter." Not another word came from the receptionist at the desk. Draco burst into the sixth room but found himself in a waiting area. Dumbledore and McGonagall were crowded against a window that looked into the operating room.

"What do you think, Albus?" McGonagall asked quietly.

"I always think there is hope, Minerva...but it looks bleak."

"What's going on?" Draco asked, pushing to see through the glass. McGonagall sighed.

"We're not sure. They took her in just a few minutes ago and they haven't told us anything since." Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Malfoy, can you please tell me what is going on now?" Harry practically shouted. Draco rolled his eyes and gestured to a chair.

"Sit down, Potter. This might shock you." Harry took a seat suspiciously and never took his eyes off of the blonde Slytherin.

"Hermione and I have been seeing each other for quite some time," Draco began. He decided he should give it to Harry bluntly and give details when Harry appeared ready to deal with them.

"What?"

"You heard me. I love Hermione, Potter. She loves me. So when you're ready to square with the fact, come ask me what's going on again." Draco returned to the window, but Harry remained seated. He stared off into space, wondering how he could have been so blind. Draco was not even thinking about how Harry had taken the news. He was completely concerned about Hermione's fate beyond the glass. After several minutes of waiting, one of the doctors came into the waiting room.

"Well?" Draco demanded, quickly. The doctor sighed and wiped his brow.

"It's not looking good. She lost a lot of blood-"

"Can't you give her transfusions or something?" Draco asked, angrily. McGonagall put a hand on Draco's shoulder to restrain him.

"We would, but she has an extremely rare blood type and the hospital does not have enough to help her recover. We've already contacted a neighboring hospital for their extra blood supply, but it will take an hour or so to arrive. And unfortunately, Hermione can not spare that one hour."

"What's her blood type?" Draco finally asked after he had regained enough strength.

"O negative. It's a universal donor type, but there are few people that possess it."

"I'm O negative," Draco said quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm O negative, doctor. Let me give her the transfusion!" Draco exclaimed, suddenly feeling like hope had been restored.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you alone could not possibly give the amount of blood she needs to stay alive."

"Would it keep her alive until the other hospitals came through with the shipment?" The doctor paused and sighed.

"Come with me." Draco followed the doctor into the operating room and he tried not to break down when he saw Hermione's ghostly white face on the gurney. She looked so pale, so delicate. Draco had an irrational fear of needles, but for Hermione's sake, he refused to show any signs of his weakness as the doctor hooked Draco up for the transfusion.

"You're going to be here for a while, son. Do you want a book or something?" An elderly doctor with gray hair asked him gruffly. Draco shook his head. Nothing could possibly distract him from Hermione's limp body. A few of the doctors left, but some remained to monitor the transfusion process. Draco sat in silence, staring at Hermione's closed eyes, somehow believing that they would flutter open. He watched her intently and began thinking about everything he had done with her since the start of their seventh year of Hogwarts. It was incredible to think that they had been enemies for so long, and all it took was twenty-four hours to correct it. Twenty-four hours. If only that had happened earlier, maybe they wouldn't be in St. Mungo's today. Maybe Hermione wouldn't be fighting for her life. Draco felt tears coming to his eyes. It was all his fault. It was entirely his fault that Hermione was so close to death. It didn't seem fair after she had been so understanding and supportive of him throughout the past six months. She was a good person at heart who did not deserve any of what she had received. Draco began to wonder what would have happened if they hadn't fell in love. The plot would still have been conceived, and he would have still been assigned to carry it out. But would it have been any easier for him? He was so unlike his father because Draco had real feelings. He could never kill as ruthlessly as his father did, because he was able to feel guilt. He suddenly decided that it didn't matter what could have happened. All that mattered now was what did happen.

Draco watched the clock. The second hand made lazy circles around the face of the clock, ticking away priceless seconds Draco had with Hermione. He was beginning to feel weak and light headed. He had been giving Hermione his blood for the past forty-five minutes. His own skin was beginning to look deathly pale, but he didn't even notice. What he did notice was that color was returning to Hermione's face. She didn't look like a corpse anymore. His dizziness meant nothing to him as long as he had the reassurance that he was helping Hermione get better. He would give her every last drop of blood in his veins just so that she could survive. The doctors seemed to sense this, and they interfered.

"Mr. Malfoy? You've done all you can. If you give any more of your blood to her, you're going to need a transfusion yourself," A young woman doctor with red hair told him gently. It seemed like Draco needed to utilize all of his energy just to turn his head and look at the doctor.

"I'm not leaving her until there is more blood for her transfusion," Draco replied in a shaky voice.

"This is not your decision to make, sir. It's our policy. You've done all you can to save her. There is nothing else you can do for her," The doctor responded, starting to take the needles from Draco's arms. Draco would normally protest or try to fight her off, but he was far too weak to lift a hand. He was ushered back into the waiting room in a wheel chair, since he was unable to stand alone. McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Harry were still waiting. They all watched him as he was wheeled back into the room, but they all remained silent. Draco requested to be placed near the window. He gazed through the glass at Hermione, who was still unstable. Tears began falling down his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever cried so hard. He was just so overwhelmed. He had thought that his blood transfusion could save her, but he no longer knew that for certain now. The doctors hadn't returned with blood from the other hospitals, and Hermione still needed transfusions. Draco may have delayed the process, but an ugly voice in the back of his mind kept saying that Hermione was going to die anyway.

Draco watched the clock once again. Every minute that went by brought more doubtful thoughts to Draco's mind. The little ray of hope in his mind was dimming as seconds passed without signs of the doctors returning with the blood. Draco suddenly became dizzy. His lack of blood was taking a toll on his consciousness, and suddenly he had passed out in his wheel chair.

Draco awoke fifteen minutes later to find that McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Harry were all pressed up against the glass. Trying to regain a sense of where he was and what was going on, Draco peered through the glass.

"What's going on?" Draco asked groggily.

"While you were passed out, the doctors came back with the blood. They just started her transfusions ten minutes ago," Dumbledore informed Draco in a hurried manner. Draco watched the doctors bustling around inside the operating room, checking Hermione's pulse frequently and giving her random injections.

"Is she going to be all right?" Draco demanded in a voice stronger than he had anticipated.

"We don't know yet, Mr. Malfoy. The doctors don't know how much damage occurred when her blood supply was down," McGonagall replied softly. Draco stared intently at Hermione, who was still unconscious on the gurney. The red haired doctor came out of the operating room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Draco asked immediately. The doctor gave him a small smile.

"Her condition is improving, but it's going to be awhile before we know for sure if she's stable. It'll be even longer before she regains consciousness," She added, yawning. "I'm going home for the night, but I can tell one of the other doctors to owl you when she awakes so you can all go home and get some rest." Draco was shaking his head by the middle of her sentence.

"I'm staying here," He stated firmly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think it's best for you to return to Hogwarts-" McGonagall began, but Draco interrupted her.

"I'm staying here, professor." McGonagall was about to rebuke Draco for speaking to her in such a tone, but there was something in the young man's eyes that rendered her speechless. His complete devotion to Hermione was apparent in the way he spoke and in the depth of his eyes. She knew that it would be impossible to convince Draco to return to Hogwarts.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Potter, come with us," McGonagall said to Harry. Harry frowned.

"If Malfoy gets to stay, then I want to stay," Harry replied. McGonagall looked into Harry's eyes but did not see the same love and devotion that Draco harbored. Nevertheless, it was clear that Harry cared about Hermione, and he should be permitted to stay.

"Fine. I expect an owl from one of you when there is any word on Hermione's condition," McGonagall told them both, suddenly returning to her crisp, professor ways.

"Of course, professor," Draco reassured her. She nodded to both boys and left the waiting room with Dumbledore. Harry seemed as though he could not stand still. He sat down in one of the chairs, but was soon on his feet again, pacing the length of the room.

"You're being annoying, Potter," Draco finally muttered.

"Malfoy, do you really love Hermione?" Harry asked bluntly. Draco took his time raising his eyes to look at Harry directly.

"With all my heart, Potter." It seemed like Harry's worst nightmare had come true as he sank into a chair with his head in his hands. Draco smirked. He was very much enjoying himself.

"For how long?" Harry finally managed to ask.

"Well, I don't know if you remember this, but a while back, Hermione and I got stuck in a room together for twenty-four hours and-"

"Something happened in there, right?" Harry interrupted suddenly.

"It's not really your business to know, Potter. All you should know is that I fell in love with her at some point during those twenty-four hours, and I haven't fallen out of it since." Every word cut Harry like a knife. He wondered how he didn't see it coming. Draco patted Harry on the shoulder, as if reading his thoughts.

"It's okay. I didn't even see it coming."

"So are you two going to...like...get married or something?" Harry asked cautiously. Draco chuckled out loud at Harry's expression of disgust.

"Only if you'll be my best man," Draco replied in a joking manner. Harry, apparently, didn't understand Draco's humor.

"What? Are you serious?"

"I wasn't really, but if you'd like to be-"

"I'd have to think it over," Harry replied hastily. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't hurt yourself. I can always find someone else." Even as Draco said this, he knew it wasn't true. He didn't have any close friends to be his best man. The closest thing he had was Harry Potter, and that wasn't really saying very much. _There might not even be a wedding,_ the ugly little voice in the back of his mind whispered. Draco glared and tried to rid his thoughts of such negative feelings. Hermione was going to live. She had to.

"I'm going to the cafe to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Harry asked Draco at eight o'clock in the morning. There had been no word on Hermione's condition for four hours. Draco was beginning to get worried. He waved his hand at Harry, unable to even think about consuming food. He couldn't eat or sleep until he knew that Hermione was going to be all right. Harry shrugged and left the waiting room. Draco returned to the glass that separated him from his true love. Doctors were huddled around the hospital bed, talking amongst themselves. Draco longed to know what they were discussing. He just needed to know right then and there if Hermione was going to make it. He was sick of waiting and he was sick of Potter's pacing back and forth. If anyone was going to pace anxiously, it was going to be Draco Malfoy. Finally, Draco sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. He was exhausted. Worrying about Hermione did not help the fact that he hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. Suddenly, the operating room door creaked open and a brown haired doctor approached Draco. Draco was convinced that he was just imagining it, but he hoped that he wasn't.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes?" Draco asked in a distant voice. He was expecting to hear bad news from the sound of the doctor's voice and from the amount of time information had been withheld from him.

"We just thought that you'd want to know Hermione's progress."

"Well?" Draco demanded impatiently, wondering why the doctor didn't just come out and say it.

"The damage done to her internal organs from the lack of blood was minimal, and we can now confidently say that she will recover." Draco felt all sorts of emotions rushing through his mind. He felt like he wanted to cry out of relief, but start shouting and dancing around like an idiot out of rapture. Instead, Draco got to his feet and grasped the hand of the doctor.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, sir. I can't even tell you how grateful I am for everything you've done. Thank you so much!" Draco rambled on, shaking the doctor's hand furiously. The doctor smiled and muttered a thank you, but he seemed to be relieved when Draco finally released his hand.

"When can I see her?" Draco demanded.

"She won't wake up for another hour at least, so if you don't mind hanging around-"

"I don't."

"All right. I'll have a nurse inform you immediately when she wakes up." Draco thanked the doctor yet again and set off to find an owl. Instead, he bumped into Harry.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," Draco hissed.

"Where are you headed?"

"To find an owl," Draco replied. Harry's eyes widened.

"Did you hear anything about Hermione?"

"She's going to be all right. I need to owl Professor McGonagall like I promised, so if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait, Malfoy! I have Hedwig."

"Hedwig?"

"She's my owl. I saw her outside the hospital window on my way to get breakfast," Harry replied, heading for the doors. Draco followed, too tired and ecstatic to care. Harry found Hedwig on a tree branch and called her down. Draco quickly scribbled a message to McGonagall and handed it to Harry.

"Okay, Hedwig. I need you to take this to Professor McGonagall straight away," Harry murmured to the snowy owl as he attached the parchment to her leg. Draco rolled his eyes. _Who talks to their bloody owl?_ He thought, while watching Harry muttering to his owl.

"Are we allowed to see her?"

"The doctor said he'd send someone when she wakes up."

"So we have to wait another hour?" Harry asked, sounding disappointed. Draco, on the other hand, was seeing it in a different light. It was only another hour until he got to look into Hermione's beautiful eyes again. Draco ignored Harry as they went back to the waiting room and took a seat. He picked up one of the old magazines and leafed through it, but his eyes didn't catch any of the words on the page. He was too excited to concentrate on anything. He finally decided to entertain himself by flicking little balls of paper at Harry and trying to hit his scar. Harry didn't find this game as amusing, and he eventually turned his back to the blonde Slytherin. Draco frowned and started pacing around the room. He needed another way to pass the time. Without really considering his other options, he decided to see how long he could walk around on his hands. It was in the middle of this time passing method that the nurse entered the waiting room to announce that Hermione had woken up. Draco crashed to the floor and hurriedly got to his feet.

"One visitor at a time, please," The nurse said to them. Draco and Harry looked at each other in silence. Harry finally sighed and waved Draco on.

"Go ahead, Malfoy," He muttered. Draco was actually touched by Harry's gesture, but he only took a moment to wonder at Harry's generosity. He almost ran into the operating room and to Hermione's bedside. Her eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling. When Draco arrived, she slowly shifted her gaze to look at him. A smile graced her lips, and Draco felt his entire body melting.

"Hey," She whispered softly. Draco felt tears coming to his eyes and he blinked furiously to get rid of them.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly. Hermione lifted her hand and gently stroked his cheek.

"Better. I don't really remember much of anything. What happened after I passed out?"

"Dumbledore apparated you here, while Potter and I came by Floo Powder."

"I meant with Voldemort and everything."

"You were still awake when Voldemort died, weren't you?"

"Yes, but were there any other deaths or captures I should know about?"

"I have no idea. I've been here all night."

"What?"

"I haven't slept or eaten in over twenty-four hours. I've been in that waiting room, patiently wondering what was going to happen to you." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Patiently?"

"All right, I was _im_patiently wondering what was going to happen to you. Can you blame me?"

"Not really. I would have been the same way."

"Can you forgive me, Hermione?"

"For what?"

"For all of this. You're here because of me."

"Don't blame yourself for this ever again, Draco. Please. You tried to save me, remember? Not destroy me. Even after all those awful things I said to you. If anyone here should be asking for forgiveness, it's me. I didn't mean what I said, Draco-"

"I know. You told me."

"I feel horrible about it."

"It's been forgotten, Hermione. Now can we just concentrate on what our future holds for us?"

"And what might that be?"

"Well I made you a promise before you passed out...do you remember what it was?" Hermione frowned and shook her head. Draco reached over and brushed a curl away from her face. He had almost forgotten what it was like to feel her hair in his fingers. It was something he never intended to forget as long as he lived. He gently caressed her cheek and traced her lips with a soft fingertip.

"I promised you that when this was all over, you were going to marry me. And we were going to raise beautiful children who are just as wonderful as their mother." Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"What are you saying?" She asked in a voice that was only a whisper. Draco took her hand and glanced up into her beautiful eyes.

"I want you to marry me, Hermione. Please say that you will." Hermione smiled so widely, her cheeks began to hurt. Tears came to her eyes, but she didn't bother to blink them away. She stared into Draco's incredibly blue eyes and felt her heart give an extra thump.

"Of course I will, Draco," She replied immediately. Draco wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He had almost lost her once, and he was never going to let her go ever again. They remained for a while in their passionate embrace, but Draco eventually pulled away to look at her.

"I love you, Hermione. God, do I love you."

"I love you, too," Hermione replied, her voice cracking. Draco wiped away a tear with his fingers and Hermione laughed.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked, grinning.

"I don't know!" Hermione replied, laughing harder. Draco fell in love all over again. It was all of these random things about Hermione Granger that intrigued him and made him fall outrageously in love with her.

And so began their life together.


	12. Epilogue

A/N: I'm sorry if there was any confusion regarding the last chapter. I wasn't even aware of it until I got confused reviews in my email. So for those of you that are really confused, I started chapter 12 as a continuation to chapter 1. I sort of assumed that it was understood that chapter 11 pretty much leads into the events of chapter 1 and then the events of chapter 1 are concluded in chapter 12. I'm not sure if that cleared anything up or just made everything more confusing, but you could always email me if you're still not getting it. So, sorry about that. And because everyone was so upset that the story was over, I decided to write this epilogue. I didn't intend to, but you asked and I can't deny you an epilogue, since mine are traditionally short and sweet. So here you go. Thanks for being such loyal reviewers!

Epilogue

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger said their I dos on a beautiful afternoon in May. Though it was still difficult for Harry or Ron to grasp, they attended anyway. They could at least understand that it was what Hermione wanted. Lucius had been administered the Dementor's Kiss for breaking out of Azkaban and numerous other offenses to the law. Narcissa was completely distraught at the loss of her husband, and she ended up killing herself soon after the Kiss.

Draco found all of this somehow easier to deal with since he had Hermione by his side. He didn't miss his father that much, of course. He had never been that close with Narcissa either, but he still felt emptiness without either of them in his life. Fortunately, Hermione seemed to fill the vacant hole in his heart when their last year of Hogwarts came to a close and Hermione came to live with him at the manor. They had been house shopping for a while; Draco was disturbed by the unhappy memories lurking in the rooms of the cold, stone mansion.

"There's a charming little house not far from Hogsmeade, Draco," Hermione commented, looking through the Daily Prophet. Draco frowned.

"How little?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you always need to have things big?"

"Well, with Draco junior on the way, are we going to have enough space?" He gestured at Hermione's pregnant stomach. Hermione suddenly put down the newspaper and folded her arms over her chest.

"Who says it's going to be a boy?" She demanded with a smile.

"I think it's going to be a boy. I've just got a gut feeling." Hermione shook her head and resumed looking through the paper.

"We'll have plenty of room, Draco. It's two stories with an attic and a basement. There's a large backyard and a wrap around porch. Can we go see it, Draco? Please?" Hermione begged, immediately liking the appearance of the house. Draco sighed and took the Daily Prophet from Hermione and looked over the description and price.

"It's kind of pricey, wouldn't you say?"

"Come on. That's not even a quarter of the fortune your parents left you."

"We'll still have the mortgage. Not to mention plumbing, electricity, and if we do any renovations-" Draco went on. Hermione sighed.

"We'll still have enough, Draco. But if you're so scared we won't, why don't we put this house on the market and see how much we can get for it?" Draco paused. The thought of another family living in the manor without knowing the horrors that had once live within those walls sent shivers down his spine.

"Why don't we sell it to a demolition company or something? They can get rid of it and build something new here." Hermione thought the proposition was a little odd, but she said nothing. She almost knew why Draco would suggest that.

"Okay. We could take a trip over there later. But for now, I need to lie down."

"Why? Are you feeling okay?" Draco asked, immediately alarmed.

"I'm fine, Draco. I just feel a little dizzy. It's eight months of pregnancy catching up with me."

"I'll come with you. I feel like lying down a bit myself," Draco offered. He helped Hermione stand and he led her upstairs to their bedroom, which used to be his. Hermione slid under the covers of the queen size bed and sighed.

"This is the most comfortable bed."

"I think it's actually charmed to make you tired when you get under the covers, but I don't know for sure," Draco told her, grinning. He got into the bed and snuggled up next to her.

"Do you really want to name our baby Draco Junior?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence.

"Why not? Draco's a brilliant name!"

"It would get confusing around the house, wouldn't you say?"

"Eh, who cares?"

"I do. So let's agree on names right now."

"You can pick, Hermione."

"No! I want to do this together!"

"Whatever you say, I'm going to agree with it...unless it's something stupid like Waldo-"

"I love you, Draco," Hermione cut him off. Draco caressed her cheek gently with his fingertips.

"I love you too, Hermione."


End file.
